Love For Mia or Genovia
by TierraL
Summary: Mia found true love along with all the heart ache, Clarisse trys her best to help but is fighting to stay strong herself. Wedding bells and some new changes. possibly a family in the making? R
1. Default Chapter

AN: So I like to think I can write. I hope you enjoy this Mia's Struggle with heartache and Clarisse only wants to make it better. Please RR

Mia sat in her room with her head in her hands, letting the tears silently fall.

Sitting deep in thought, letting the tears freely fall, Damn that being one thing her husband had taught her to do. What had gotten into her? She was romping about the palace acting like a hormonal teenager. She was 21 for heaven sake. Now she had already proved to Clarisse to be ready for this by what she did on her wedding day with the parliament members. "I thought she was happy for me… For us" she said aloud. No aware of her husband entering the room.

"What was that dear?" Joseph came walking in and moved to her side kissing her on her head.

"Oh nothing." Putting down her pen and wandering over to that all too familiar 'I'm upset and want to think window.'

"Clarisse… I was you bodyguard for 35 years and now I'm your husband. I know something is wrong! Would you care to tell me so I can be a good husband and help?"

Coming up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders and began to rub them. They spent the next several minutes in silence; Joe could feel her begin to relax. She shifted her weight and leaned back against him.

"Joe she is mad at me... and I'm not sure why but it seems to be about us!"

"Mia?"

"Yes who else"

"Why would she be mad about us now?"

" I Don't know we were going through documents and then she asked me about us and romance and then. I told her that we could talk about it later... She got mad and then we argued and I told her she was acting immature and there are more important things and then she yelled at me saying I was still cold and could distance myself still from even her. Then she stormed off"

"Clarisse dear she is going through a few things at the moment"

"Yes Joseph I know she is but I'm here for her I want her to know that."

"No Clarisse she needs you not the former Queen. Mia was about to marry a man she did not love about a month ago and she had already found love."

"What... Joseph I don't understand"

"Well Clarisse while you and she were very busy planning her wedding to Andrew she was falling for another man."

"What you mean... Nicholas?"

"Yes and after he left the cathedral he was not heard from since only but once on Mia's Coronation day and then he was gone again. I knew he was a good young man and probably perfect for her."

"What?"

Clarisse turned around looking into Josephs eyes

"How did you know that?"

"Clarisse my dear I made it my job and now nearly a month later she is getting into her new position as Queen and she is heart broken. It's killing me so I've been trying to find him, but he seems to be un-locatable. Even for me, The life seems to be slipping from her."

"Oh Joseph am I pushing her too hard again?"

"No Clarisse. But I think you should go talk to her."

"Alright that's what I need to do."

Clarisse loosened her self from Joseph's arms and headed for the door but stopped, realizing she did not know where to even begin to look for her

"She is in her room love."

"Thank you Joseph."

Quickening her pace into and almost run Charlotte entered the Queens office, with a grin that could rival the grand canyon it was so big.

"Sir I found him." She beamed

"Charlotte that's great! Where is he?"

"He is staying in a small cabin outside of Mertz."

"Good. I'll go get him now."

Joe got up and head for the car garage mean while Clarisse had made it to Mia's suite and was now standing out side the door. Ringing her hands, was she actually nervous? No this is Mia, but she… oh…

"What am I supposed to say to her?"

She knocked on the door softly and waited for an answer to come, after feeling what she thought was being patient and no answer, she walked in to find the room empty. The only other door in the room that was closed was the bathroom door. She walked over to it seeing that it was slightly open she knocked while calling out.

"Mia"

"This is ridiculous it was just and argument she cant be that mad at me." Clarisse pushed open the door after Mia had not answered.

"Oh my… Mia!"

Plunging her arms into the icy cold water Clarisse pulled Mia out onto the carpeted floor.

"Ahhh Mia please wake up? I'm so sorry!"

Mia was lying limp and unconscious on the floor with Clarisse's arms around her. Something inside her snapped. What she remembered with her first encounter, Pierre when he was 2 had swallowed a coin she turned him over and pushed his back. Clearing his air way. Quickly struggling to get Mia onto her stomach, pounding on her back, Mia began to cough up water bringing up so much that it scared her even more, 'how much had she taken in?'

"Oh Mia if you die on me I will never forgive you now wake up"

Mia moaned coughing up more water "Nick?"

"No Mia its me Grandma" Clarisse was sobbing uncontrollably, She and Mia where now soaked.

"Mia my dear, Mia what has happened betweens us that would make you consider taking your life?"

"What? What makes you think that?"

Mia was shivering Clarisse was only covering a small portion of her naked body.

"Mia you were blue when I pulled you out of the bathtub and you weren't breathing."

"Fell asleep then! I was just taking a bath thinking about…"

Suddenly pulled herself form her grandmothers grasp, got up and pulled on her robe and left the bathroom leaving Clarisse puzzled and on the floor still.

"Mia" finally mustering the energy to get off the floor and walk into Mia's bedchamber.

"Mia what has happened between us? Why now are you mad about Joseph and I? Why did you not tell me you loved Nicholas?"

"Mia please speak to me" sitting down next to her she bagan to run a hand up and down Mia's back trying to comfort her.

"Grandma I can't you wouldn't understand."

"Mia if this is about you being in love with Nicholas… I think he is a fine young man and would openly accept him…"

"Please stop…"

"Mia no we need to talk..."

"NO… He doesn't love me!"

"Oh" she said slightly taken back

"I can't do this. I can't get up each morning and let my life be run by people who don't care whether I'm heart broken over a man I love so much and cannot have… I can't find a companion to help me and I will grow old and bitter being Queen. I can't give anymore I feel like I have lost so much already. I never knew my father and for fifteen years never knew you now I'm queen and I'm twenty-one for hell's sake! I feel awful inside because secretly I hate you for finding true love and being able to have it! I hate my self for it too."

"Amelia"

"What?"

" I love you and I'm sorry I pushed you like this. I shouldn't have. (Clarisse was crying once again) I love you so much and I want you to know that there was not a day when I wanted to be with you when you were younger, I wanted to know my granddaughter to hold you, and spoil you, and it broke my heart and your fathers. But Mia we have each other now. You can relinquish your title if you feel you cannot do this. Mia you don't have to. I grew up in this and you don't have to. All I want is for you to be happy. Find love."

Clarisse move further onto the bed lying down next to Mia she pulled her into a hug and Mia responded to it by moving closer and the two held in the warm embrace of each other and both cried.


	2. Nicholas's Pain

AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews. I have a feeling this isn't going to be a one shot I love writing and if feel the need to critique go right ahead. I have several stories I write in between my Diary entrée's and I have found the time to type them all I hope you enjoy.

After forty-five minutes Joe reached a run down old dirt road "This has to be it." Finally approaching the carefully hidden manor. He pulled to a stop and got out. Stretching he turned around a few times surveying the grounds it was well hidden from the main road by talk oaks and weeping willows. The grounds seem to have been well taken care of, but nothing compared to the palace. He made his way up to the large wooden door and knocked a few times.

"Good after noon Sir how can I help you" A tall thin man in a black suite came to the door.

"Yes. I'm here to see Lord Nicholas"

"I'm sorry Sir but my Lord has asked that no one be permitted in."

"Well this is a serious matter. My name is Sir Joseph Romero My wife is the Queen and I'm here on accounts for her."

"Oh Sir I'm so very sorry. I did not recognize you."

"That's quite alright. May I come in it is important that I speak to Lord Nicholas."

"Yes… Although I doubt you will get him to talk to you. He has hardly said two words to any member of the staff. He sits in his den for most of the day. Shall I show you the way?"

"Er… Yes has he mentioned why he is upset?"

"Something to the effect he has lost the only thing he will ever love. He was quite drunk he had been in the kitchen with two bottles of scotch when I finally convinced him to stop and go to bed. He rambled on about the Queen and then passed out."

"Well just as I suspected he does love her."

"I'm sorry?" the man asked a bit puzzled.

"Oh its not important to you just yet. Please show me the way?"

They headed off down the hall upon coming to the large wooden door they could hear someone yelling on the other side.

"No for the last time No… I will not play any more of your games Mia is Queen now and she doesn't want me… I played your game and only fell in love with her… Now she doesn't want me. Please don't call again."

Joe nodded to the butler to leave as he entered the room. Nick was sitting in the large leather chair staring out the window.

"Leave" Nick said firmly

"I'm sorry Nicholas but I can't"

Not recognizing the voice Nicholas turned around

"Oh great just someone I did not want to see."

"May I ask why?"

"No and it has nothing to do with you."

"Nicholas I need to talk to you. It's important. Mia…"

"No Joseph I can't bear to talk about her. I've hurt her and now I've lost her and my life hardly seems worth living with out her. You must know this feeling all to well. For how many years did you wait for Queen Clarisse… But you're the lucky fool who finally got what he wanted and I just screwed it up."

"Nicholas" Joe sat down in the chair across from him " If you for one moment think that Mia doesn't love then you're crazy I have seen it in her eyes since she first stepped on you foot. She loves you and now she needs you more than ever, she needs support, and someone to love her as her not the Queen. She can't marry someone she doesn't love and that's what duty will do to her if she doesn't find love. Nicholas I can't see Mia fall into unhappiness like Clarisse did for so many years. I love Mia like she is my own granddaughter and I know you two are more than perfect for each other."

"Yes and she hates me I wanted to see her so much and I knew she was getting married but that didn't stop me and because of what my uncle did she hates me now and probably thinks I'm still the one who set her up."

"Nicholas you knew what my title entailed as Head of Security. Contrary to what you think I knew Mia had gone with you and I knew your Uncle had set you up. I let Mia know you did not set her up."

"What?"

"Yes Mia knows the truth and she thinks it is you who doesn't love her."

"Oh what a mess this is!"

They sat in silence for what seemed forever when Joe finally got up and moved to the window staring out at the grounds.

"This place is beautiful."

"It was my mothers favorite place when she was young and when she died it was left to me."

"Nick I think you should get up and take care of yourself. You need to go see Mia."

"How can I… I feel like such an…"

"Nicholas I said get up get yourself cleaned up we are leaving in two hours."

"Uh… Oh… alright."

Nicholas got up and left. Once the door was shut Joe turned around and went to the phone and called the palace.

Mia and Clarisse were still lying on the bed. Clarisse was still soothing Mia all though the tears had long stopped. They were silent for a long time. Mia's looked as though she was asleep. Until She shifted a bit and looked up at Clarisse.

"Grandma?"

"What dear."

"How did you do this? I mean manage to find love and still be a Queen."

"Mia I was void of all feeling when I was your age and very blind to emotion too."

"All I ever wanted was romance to feel loved. I see you and Joseph dancing, walking side by side, steeling kisses, sharing laughter and I all I see is happiness and love and I want that feeling again. Nicholas made me feel that way."

"Like a women not a title"

"Yes I love him and I'm so hurt I find it hard to move on to not think about him and I only feel envy and pain when I see you and Joseph and I hate my self for feeling that way. Because I love you and Grandpa more than anything else"

"Mia I know you're hurt but I know that with time you will be able to feel like yourself again and you will find another love. I can't stand seeing you so unhappy and upset if this is too much Mia you don't have to continue."

"No I have to I would never forgive myself if I turned away from what is supposed to be done. I couldn't live with the feeling that I let you down and my father too. The people of Genovia need good rulers and most of all they need you still and I only hope that I can be like you and help them and lead them as you have. That's what my conscious tells me but my heart keeps telling me different it says pain is all I'm destined to feel."

Clarisse couldn't respond how could she Mia was right both sides she needed to find love but she also loves 'how can I push her I could I have… oh what have I done to my own granddaughter?"

There was a knock at the door and Charlotte came in.

"Um Clarisse... Joseph is on the phone he says it's urgent."

"Alright. One moment, Mia will you be alright I'll be just in the other room for a moment."

"Yes. I need to get dressed."

"No Mia just relax I'll be back."

Clarisse got up and moved into the other room and picked up the phone.

"Joseph… Mia needs help she has fallen into this depression over Nicholas. Wait where are you that you are calling. Oh it doesn't matter, I need you to find him I need to speak to him I need to know weather he loves her or not…" panic running through her voice Joe quickly picked up on how stressed his wife sounded.

"Clarisse… Clarisse calm down what happened? Did you and Mia have another Row?"

"I came to talk to her and found her completely under water not breathing I pulled her out and got her breathing and She claims to just have fallen asleep and fallen under but Joseph I'm worried she really loves him and I want him to pay for hurting her so…" Joe cut her off.

"Clarisse… Clarisse listen to me get a doctor there to see her now! I have Nicholas with me. He loves her; he loves her more than I though he could have and he is in the same state as she just as depressed thinking the other don't love them. I think it best if he returns with me and they need to speak to each other."

"Oh Joseph you are amazing I love you. But I don't think it wise Mia see him now in her state."

"It's the only thing that will help. It's for the best dear we are leaving in about an hour or so. I'll see you at home soon love."

"Alright. But Joseph I need to speak to him before Mia does."

"Yes dear I'll see you at home love you goodbye."

Clarisse hung up and picked up the phone again and got the palace operator

"Charlotte please?"

"Clarisse what can I do for you."

"Charlotte I need you to call the doctor. He needs to come as soon as possible."

"What… Are you okay Clarisse what's wrong?"

"Charlotte I'm fine I just need you to do this for me please and as soon as he gets here have him escorted to Mia's suite please."

"Yes."

With that they hung up and Clarisse moved back into Mia's room to find her sleeping. Sitting down on the armed chair next to Mia's bed she sat there just looking into Mia's face, studying the pain and anguish that clung to her face even in sleep. When Mia's Ladies maids coming in broke her silent revelry. Clarisse shot them a stern look and put a finger to her mouth to motion the to be quiet. Then she got up and walked in to the Sitting room shutting the Bedchamber door.

"Ladies you need to learn silence when entering a room. Also send for a fresh pot of tea and have Olivia bring me a dry set of clothing please."

"Yes your Majesty. Deepest apologies for upsetting you."

"Your forgiven please make haste and do not doddle in your tasks."

The two maids left. No later that two minute Olivia came in ever so quietly with a light beige suit for Clarisse

"I take it they saw you first. Olivia"

"Yes your Majesty here is your dry clothes."

"Thank you Olivia you're excused."

After quickly changing she moved back to Mia's side. She looked so pale. They both did. Clarisse knew Mia's pain all too well, and it broke her heart too, thinking of how this was affecting Mia. It had been nearly ten minutes when Brigitte brought in the tea for Clarisse.

"Your Majesty is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No thank you, just leave and be silent about it please."

Clarisse got up and moved into the sitting room and poured herself a cup of tea and sat down on the sofa. She had been sitting there for a few minutes when Charlotte came in followed by Dr. Lynn. He came running straight for her. As she stood up feebly.

"Clarisse what's wrong I came as soon as I received the call?"

He was surveying her appearance for any sign of pain or problem

"I'm fine. It is Amelia. I came in about three hours ago and found her in the bathtub completely submerged and when I pulled her out she was blue and not breathing. I turned her over and got her to cough up the water in her lungs and breathing again. But I fear she is dealing with some very serious depression right now and I want you also to make sure that she is alright from being under the water."

The doctor looked mortified.

"Under water was it a suicide?"

"I don't know she claims to have fallen asleep."

"Well where is she I will have a look at her now."

"She is sleeping follow me."

They walked into the bedroom to find Mia still sleeping. Clarisse moved to her bedside and rubbed her arm a bit.

"Mia dear… Mia I need you to wake up, I called the doctor I would like him to have a look at you."

"I'm fine honestly. There is no need for a Doctor."

"Nonsense, Amelia your grandmother has explained to me what happened. You could still have water in your lungs and if not properly checked you could develop pneumonia."

The doctor began pulling a few things out of his bag and moved to Mia's side and placed a hand on her back and the stethoscope on her chest

"Amelia please breath in deep for me."

"Please Mia be cooperative?" Clarisse gave her a reassuring smile

"Good… Another deep breathe."

"Oooh that thing is cold."

"Amelia. Your grandmother tells me you have been depressed lately? Do you care to talk about it?"

"No. You wouldn't understand."

"Amelia you nearly died. You need to explain to us if you thought that what ever is bothering you so much that you though about taking your life would solve it. You're mistaken my dear,"

"I said No. When I'm ready to talk I will and certainly not with a man!"

"Mia did he do something to you?" Clarisse asked alarmed by her last statement.

"No… Just broke my heart."

The doctor gave Clarisse a nod to move into the other room. Coming out of the bedchamber He closed the door behind them and turned to Clarisse with a very serious look.

"Clarisse she has a fever and her breathing is staggered she probably still has fluid in her lungs. The water in her lungs it should evaporate or she will end up coughing the rest of it out. If she doesn't do that with in a week and she can still feel some pain or heaviness in her chest please bring her in and we will pump it out. I want her to take these anti-depressants also a few sleep aids. She needs a lot of rest. She is obviously dealing with some serious depression Oh and she will need supervision for sometime. "

"Thank you. Thank you so much I will stay with her at all times."

"May I ask as to whom was it that brought her to this state?"

"Someone she fell deeply in love with and now the two are in a mess because the truth of the matter they still love each other very much but both are too stubborn to contact the other and tell them how they feel."

"OH! well take care of her, and I know you have felt the same way before too. Please don't leave her alone and try to help her. You're probably the only one to know just how she feels. Take care Clarisse."

The doctor left with a bow and Clarisse returned to Mia's side

"Mia.., I need you to take these. They will help you rest and feel better." she held out two pills and a glass of water. Mia sat up and accepted the pills. She drank a little of the water and handed it back to Clarisse. Then laid back down puling up her covers.

"Please try and sleep dear, I'll be right here if you need me."


	3. Doctors Orders and A Queens Wrath

AN: Thanks for the reviews also I have this in my head and it comes to me when I'm sitting at my computer. I'm truly sorry for the mistakes I have corrected them and should be updated soon. I know how frustrating it can be when reading through mistakes. I try to write when I have the place to my self. Which is not often enough and when my family is around I'm easily distracted and tend to make a few more mistakes. But anyhow thanks for letting me know I will try my best. Also if you want to critique my writing style since I'm an amateur at this. I really only began to write like 3 months ago. I would love to hear your input I want to be a great writer.

Thanks, Tierra L

Mia drifted back to sleep with Clarisse sitting close to her side. It was quite some time before Joe made it home in fact it was getting dark out side. Clarisse began to worry whether he would make it home soon or not. She did not like him out at night, or anyone for that matter. Rupert had gone in the night; Philippe had crashed late at night.

"Clarisse, I'm home. How is she?" Joe came up behind his wife resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Well she is sleeping for now. Is Nicholas here?"

"Yes he is in your office. I told him you needed to speak to him before he spoke with Mia."

"Good. Will you stay with her? I'' go speak with him now"

"Alright dear. Please be nice. He is in the same position as Mia… Heart broken, well and confused."

Clarisse kissed Joseph on the cheek and headed for her office.

Nick stood as she entered the room. She sat down behind her desk and folded her hands in her lap and stared at him for a moment.

"Please sit down Lord Deveraux. I am trying my best not to lose my temper. So if I seem a bit edgy it is because I would like nothing more than to make sure Mia is never hurt again. I will spare no expense to do so. Now the last time you and Mia were in the same room things seemed to be a bit chaotic. She was about to marry a man she did not love. Then this whole fiasco with your uncle and then you came in…"

"Your Majesty I want you to know that I had no intention of ever hurting Mia… I did not plan on falling in love with her."

"Don't interrupt me please. You renounced the throne and Mia abolished the marriage act and then I married Joseph. Now it was more than a happy event but also a very stressful situation. Mia managed to pull it together after being heart broken and publicly ridiculed for her miss hap with you. Now I know that was not your intention but never the less it happened. I feel you need to know that Mia is a strong woman and she has been in love before but not like this. She hit the end, I feel somewhat responsible for the state she is in. She has only been Queen for a month and I have already pushed her too hard into this and it did not make things any better by you leaving without speaking to her. You left us all in a daze after your speech at her wedding. It was irresponsible and cruel, and then it made it only much worse for her when you came to Her coronation ceremony. Nicholas I need to know something… before I even remotely think about letting you see Mia I want to know that you love her as much as she loves you."

Clarisse stared into the young man melting before her. As tears began to stream down his face.

"I was blind to what my uncle was really after…"

"Nicholas I did not want and explanation as to how your uncle was trying to improve himself through you, I want to know if you love Mia or not?"

"I do… I do more than anything in the world. I though it was her who did not want me. I thought I had screwed up so bad that the only woman I truly loved hated me so bad for hurting her that I…"

"I'm glad to hear you love her Nicholas. I feel the only thing that will help her is for you to let her know you love her. My dear She loves you more than life itself and she needs your love. But if you hurt her again there will be no hiding from me. Mark my words."

Charlotte came in as she heard the former Queen's voice begin to rise.

"Clarisse… Mia is awake she wants to see you."

"I will up in one minute. Nicholas I want you to know Mia almost died today and it's because of you I almost lost her. Now you swear to me on your life that you are being honest when you say you love her and this is not some silly young crush or another ploy to get into the crown."

"Oh my life. I would die for Mia I love her."

"Good then follow me I need the two of you to sort out this mess."

Clarisse walked out the door with Nicholas and Charlotte at her heels.


	4. A warm embrace

Clarisse met Joseph at the door to Mia's suite and asked that he wait with Nicholas until she has finish speaking with Mia too.

"Mia... Charlotte said you needed me dear?"

"Yes Grandma… I wanted to say thank you. I'm sorry to have scared you like that and well everyone else too. I don't want to give up what I have…"

Clarisse sat down on the bed next to Mia. "My dear Mia there is nothing you need to feel sorry for. Now Mia do you really love Nicholas? Or is there something more?"

"No. I'm pretty sure I was in love with him."

"Was.., Mia? You got to this state and I nearly lost you to this love… Do you love him still or are you trying to play a game and get of this pain?"

"NO… I'm not playing a game or any tricks for that matter. I LOVE HIM! And I'm sure angry too."

Clarisse picked up Mia's hands and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Mia he is here. I think the two of you need to talk with one another. I think it is the only solution to this pain you feel."

"No I can't see him like this. I can't not after what he did to me."

"Mia what did he do besides break your heart?"

"Nothing just broke my heart and it feels more like he actually ripped my heart out."

"Mia this is killing me to see you like this. Please talk to him a solve this I can't bear to see you fall to such a state and I can only feel somewhat responsible for this too. I have pushed you to hard."

"No you haven't pushed me too hard. I just broke under this stress. Its not your fault believe me when I say that please."

"Mia then please speak with him. He is in the other room. I'll send him in alright."

"If that's what you wish I will."

"Thank you Mia."

Clarisse left to get Nicholas. Upon entering Mia's sitting room she found Joseph and Nicholas sitting on the couch in silence. Clarisse walked up behind Joseph and placed her hands on his shoulders and bent down kissing the top of his head. Taking in his scent and feeling herself relax just slightly from her overly stressful morning. Then moving around to the front of the couch. She glanced at Joseph then placed a fixed gaze on Nicholas who looked slightly nerved.

" She is ready for you to go in and see her Nicholas."

He got up and left the room and closed the door behind him. Walking slowly up to the foot of Mia's bed he thrust his hands into his pockets and looked down at the floor.

" I guess I owe you an apology for not talking to you." He said softly

"You might say that. Why did you just leave?"

"I though that's what you would have wanted after I hurt you."

"Well you sure though wrong." Mia could feel the anger rising in her. "Nick I love you and I thought we had communicated that with each other and you hurt me by just leaving and not saying another thing to me. I though you did not love me and I then realized just how much I really loved you and needed you."

"I'm so sorry Mia. I… It was all a misunderstanding. I love you too Mia more than life it's self and I can't live another day without you knowing that I will love you and will always and forever. I hate myself for hurting you."

"Oh Nick!" Mia had got out of bed and ran to him. Wrapping her arms around him. She kissed him. He quickly responded a little shocked by her reactions, but nonetheless he pulled her into a warm embrace and deepened the kiss.

In the other room Clarisse has settled herself on the couch with her husband's arm around her she cuddled into his chest. Silent as could be she was thinking what could only be going on in the other room.

"Clarisse darling, do think things are okay in there?"

"Oh I hope so. I have yet to hear anything alarming."

"Yes, But it has been almost an hour they have been in there."

"Alright shall we go check on them?"

"Only if you think it right we do."

"Come on Joseph."

Clarisse got up fallowed by Joseph she walked to the bedchamber door and leaned against it to hear for voice but it was silent.

"It's quiet in there."

"Hmm"

Clarisse opened the door and peeked in and saw that Nick was on the bed still fully dressed except his shoes and Mia was cuddling up next to him. Both were asleep. She pushed open the door a little more and pulled Joseph in to see the couple a sleep on Mia's bed. Smiling at Joseph. She motioned for them to leave again.

"I think our problem has been solved dear."

"Yes Clarisse I suspect it has. Now shall we fallow the example? I haven't seen much or you lately and with parliament still hassling you about our marriage and helping Mia you seem to be running tense and close to the end of your own rope. I think my darling Clarisse it is time we too got some rest."

Joe had his hands on her waist pulled in close to him.

"Yes, that sounds perfect." Clarisse put her hands on his arms and pulled him in even closer and kissed him.

"Lets go shall we." Joseph gave her a slight smile as he lead her out of the room and off to their own room.


	5. Special Meaning

AN: Thanks again for all who reviewed. As for Clarisse's babbling I know her character is not one to say more than is needed but I made it seem like she has so much to say but really did not know where to go with it her thoughts because she too was a wreck from the mess. Plus in future chapters I will divulge more as to why she is a wreck. But I have now decided I LOVE WRITING! Such an out let. Also good news to all those who want this to continue I went through a lot of my diaries and pulled the stories our and did a little playing around with them and now I have this HUGE story that I could go on for chapters and chapters. Or I could put them as sequels but it will be one continuous story that involves all our favorite characters and their ups and downs. Births, deaths, Marriage's such forth. Let me know if you want it in chapters or sequels.

Writers Love, Tierra ; )

Disclaimer: Oh I forgot to mention I DO NOT OWN these characters Meg Cabbot does and Disney and if I did I would be rich and not have to work full time. I only claim the plot lines in these stories

Clarisse and Joseph reached their suite. Gently gripping his arm Clarisse pulled Joseph into their room and closed the door and backed him up against it. Moving closer she placed her hands on his chest slowly moving up to his neck and his face now cupping his cheeks in her hand she moved in and kissed his lips so softly it was intoxicating and Joseph could feel the blood rushing through out his body. She knew how to drive him wild. Taking hold of her waist he pulled her in even closer and deepened the kiss. He felt Clarisse pulling his tie off and then begin to unbutton his shirt. He knew it would be impossible here so he picked her up and set her in the bed then running his hands down her thigh and then her calf to her feet where he pulled her shoes of then moving back up to her inner thigh where he encounter her garter holding up her stockings he unpinned it and the moved up to her waist and the to her shoulders pulling off her jacket and then kicking off his own shoes and moving on to the bed gently lying her down he began his kisses up and down her neck and along her jaw line teasing her lips just enough to drive her wild. Finally she gripped his arms and pulled him down to her. Kissing him. His hands were running up and down her sides making sure to pay extra attention. To her sensitive area's making her wiggle a little when he hit just the right one's.

"Joseph… Joseph."

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Make love to me."

The two feel into a deep sleep after sharing moments of deep passionate love.

Mia stirred in Nicholas's embrace waking both of them up. Nick looked down into her big brown eyes.

"I love you. I always have. You must know that."

"I do now and I love you too."

"I can't go another day with out you and being able to love you. Mia can you forgive me."

"Yes Nick I can. I know too that I cannot live another day without you either."

"Marry Me?"

"Yes Nick Yes."

"Good"

He bent down and kissed her.

"Why don't we take a few days to ourselves?'

"Oh Nick I don't think I could I mean we aren't married yet and I'm still Queen I have responsibilities."

"I have a feeling that things were going to be on hold for a few days anyway."

"Alright I'll speak to my grandmother about it."

"Good. Now lets get some more sleep. I love having you in my arms."

"I love being in your arms."

The next morning Mia, Nick, Joe and Clarisse were sitting at the breakfast table enjoying a big breakfast all feeling much better Joseph had been close to his wife and Nick and Mia now happy again helped relieve some of the palaces stress.

"Your Majesty…"

"Nicholas Please I'm not Queen any more please call me Clarisse."

"Clarisse I would like to have your approval of courting Mia also I would like to take her away for a few days for some much needed rest."

"Both are splendid Ideas yes you may court her. As for going away with her you too are not married and I think it only appropriate that Joseph and My self accompany you."

"I can deal with that. I promise not to try anything." He smiled big

"Nick!"

"Ouch." Mia punched his arm "What was that for?"

"You know perfectly well. What it was for. You will not get me in anyway until we are married." Mia laughed while teasing Nick back.

"Mia… Really queen's are not supposed to open about sex."

"Oh but my dear we are." Joe pitched in playing along

"Not you too."

"Clarisse my darling we are all happy and it is a spot of harmless humor. Plus they are young… Don't you remember we were too?"

"Joseph… Yes but not as young as these two."

"Grandma! I can't believe you! You didn't did you?"

"Another story another time. We should go pack lets leave as soon as possible."

"Where are we going?"

"Well there is this beautiful beach house about four hours from here and it's a perfect time of year to rest on the beach."

"We have a beach house? Why did I not know this?"

"Well it hasn't been used for several years. Come lets go pack I want to leave in an hour or two. Make the most of our few days there."

"Alright, I need to speak with Charlotte she will need to know and we will need some staff on hand there."

"Mia I already spoke to Charlotte she knows that we are not to be disturbed while resting here but that is unlikely to happen here and well our days to relax here can be moved to relax there and as for a staff there is one on hand there any how the keep it up."

"Well let's go then." Mia got up and left the room with the others leaving to pack their things for the beach.

A few hours later Mia and Nick were waiting in the Entrance hall waiting for Clarisse and Joseph to come down. Finally the two came down fallowed by a few staff members carrying four suitcases.

"Yup it's a record she only packed three."

"Wow that many grandma. I'm impressed."

"You two honestly. Mia how many did you pack?"

"Um… two"

"Hah see I'm not that bad."

"Alright dear. Shall we go?"

"Yes is the helicopter ready?"

"We have a helicopter too?"

"Yes Mia it is used very rarely and I want to make the most of our journey come we have a four hour flight. Would have been a nine hour drive had we chosen that route."

They spent most of the flight talking about documents that had to be brought along. They required signatures and delegating immediately. Finally the Helicopter slowed down as it came around a mountainside to a privet cove with a large beach house surrounded by trees on three sides and the beach in front. After landing and bringing in the entire luggage the aircraft was off and the family moved inside to be greeted by the staff.

"Now Nicholas you room will be there just down the corridor. Mia yours is here and this is Josephs and mine." Clarisse pointed to two rooms at either end of the hall and then hers in the middle.

"No fooling around you two" Joe said in a sarcastic fatherly voice. Which made everyone laugh and earned him a swat on the arm form Clarisse.

"Lets Freshen up and have dinner then we can go for a walk."

"Sounds perfect." Mia yelled from her room.

Clarisse and Joe made is down to dinner first fallowed by Nicholas shortly after, they waited for about 10 minute and then Clarisse decided to go get her. But as she was about to get up Mia entered wearing a stunning little black dress that clung to her figure beautifully swaying slightly just above her knees. It had a low back and well a low front too with no sleeves the dress was topped off with a slightly healed sandle.

"Wow Mia you look…"

"Breath taking." Finished Josephs sentence as he stood up to greet her and help her into her chair.

" Mia dear you look beautiful. May I ask what the occasion is?" Clarisse herself too was in a sport little dress only hers wasn't as flashy is was a light blue with a short sleeve.

"None just happy to be with my loved ones. Lets eat shall we?"

"Yes."

Dinner went by quickly and soon they were sitting on the patio looking out at the beach and the star filled night sky.

Slipping off her shoes Mia walked down the steps and headed for the shoreline still holding onto her tea. Clarisse looked at Joe as to mention to fallow her and with out word he did as if understanding the silent communication.

Once out both were out of ear shot Nicholas turned to Clarisse who was leaning up against the railing. He came up next to her and sighed.

"Its Beautiful isn't it?" she said

"Yes she is… Clarisse I want to ask you something…"

"I already said you could date her."

"No it's not that… Do you think this will fit her?' He pulled out a beautiful ring. There was a large center diamond and several smaller ones but not much smaller along the band then it had two other bands on each side of it with several begets along it.

"Oh Nicholas… It's beautiful." She took the ring from his palm and was examining it. "Yes I think this should fit. My its it so beautiful."

"It's so much more beautiful when I think of it on her hand as symbol to the world of my love for her. These rings have very special pasts to me."

"Oh…"

"The center one was My mothers and the two outer one's belonged to my grandmother they were at one time one ring but I had them separated and placed on the sides my mothers. I love both of them dearly and I wanted my wife to have something to show my love for her and I hope that these rings will bless our marriage as the two were very happy."

"Nicholas its perfect. Come lets go for a walk. I think I'll still my husband back from Mia and you can go speak."


	6. just a nightmare

AN: Are you all in for a shocker! He he he he he… have fun reading. Please review.

Tierra L

P.S. I want to know if you would like to have this continue in chapters or would you like it in sequels I think sequels will be one chapter but much longer. Let me know your opinion. Thanks

Mia woke with a start… "Oh it had all been a dream." Although her nearly drowning hadn't she saw the medication by her bedside table and she was still in her bathrobe. But where was Clarisse? She was there when Mia had fallen asleep. "No he can't be here… this can't be happening to me."

"GRANDMA!"

"Mia… Mia what is it are you alright?"

"Joe what are you doing here? Where is Grandma?"

"Mia she is in her office. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"She isn't talking to Nicholas is she? I don't want to see him I don't want to talk to him and he is not to be in the palace and certainly no where near me!"

"How did you know?"

"I'm going to go see her and tell him he can leave."

Mia tried to get up only to find Joe pushing her back into bed.

"Mia if you go down there it will only turn out to be a mess. I will go get your grandmother and if your wish is for Nicholas to leave I will speak to her about it."

"Fine but I make myself clear. I will NOT see him."

"Yes Mia."

Joe turned on his heels and left. Upon reaching Clarisse's office her heard her yelling. Pausing outside the door to hear what was happening.

"Nicholas I'm more than very disappointed. I'm outraged! I cannot believe you would fall ploy to your snake of and uncle's games. Mia is in love with you deeply and is now so heartbroken I don't know what to for her. I thought you may have redeemed yourself with the speech at her wedding but know you left without a word to anyone particularly her and then you show up at her coronation. And again not a word to her. Did you think that you could string her along and she would fallow and then realize you don't love her.?"

"I did not mean to fall in love with her, it just happened."

"You mean to tell me you love her too. Then explain to me why in heavens name to do you leave and not speak with her?"

"I thought she hated me! Who wouldn't after what happened. Yes I did not mean for it to happen but it did. I think of her day and night and I'm dying inside because I know that I screwed up and pushed away the only woman I have ever loved and will ever love.

"Your are an imbecile and should be hung by your toes in the court yard. Did you not see she loved you? One of the reasons she gave up marrying Andrews was because she truly loved you. MEN!"

Joe had heard enough the boy loved Mia and Clarisse was in no mood to trifle with. So it was time to intervene.

"Clarisse, Mia is awake and would like to speak to you."

"Alright. I will be up in one minute."

"Dear. Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yes. Nicholas will you wait out side in the hallway please?"

Nick got up and left closing the door behind him with not another word spoken.

"How long had you been standing outside the door dear?" Clarisse raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"How do you do that?"

"What?'

"You always know"

"Well you're my husband, best friend, and lover I always know when you are near…'

Joe stopped her mid sentence pulling her into a hug and kiss.

"I love you Clarisse."

"I love you too Joseph."

"Uh dear are you overly upset with Nicholas?"

"Yes! Why do you need to ask that, it should be clear as day why I'm very upset with him?"

" I know dear I know all about his mess. But dear I think he loves her as much as she loves him."

"Well I know that one, you said Mia was awake?"

"Um yes dear but I doubt she will be very happy with you for speaking with him. She mentioned that she will not be seeing him, also he is not to be in the palace."

"Hmm. She may be queen but I'm still her grandmother and I still have a say in things. He stays and they will talk to one another. It's the only way we will ever solve this mess."

"Mess?"

"Well what else would you call it? Mia nearly drowning her self and Nicholas hiding from the world and to top it all off Parliament is hounding me about our marriage we have meet every week for the past month and a half. It is becoming too much for me. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Dear why did you not tell me about parliament? I'm your husband now and I can help you. I want to."

"Your are so perfect… (Kiss) I love you…(kiss) thank you…(Kiss) Well I think it's time I go see what Mia wanted. Will you show Nicholas to his room and tell him we will be having dinner at six o'clock sharp?"

"Yes but only for one more kiss."

"Just one more?" she smiled devilishly at him

" For now but many more later."

"Oh I look forward to that. Thank you dear."

Clarisse and Joe left her office expecting to see Nicholas waiting somewhere near by but neither could see him anywhere.

"NO he has gone to her room. Blast."

"Clarisse come on!" Joe grabbed her hand and took off down the corridor. Running through the palace they nearly ran over several palace workers and Charlotte, leaving all in a state of bemusement at the fact those two were running and she be the former Queen. Upon reaching Mia's door Joe slowed to a quick walk pausing just in front of the door. " Dear catch your breath before you go in."

"No I'm fine." She was breathing heavily but she was too angry to stop. The fact that he would just go see Mia without asking was infuriating. She pushed open the door. She went directly to Mia's bedchamber door and pushed that open. Just to nearly get hit by a vase Mia was throwing in Nick's direction.

"Mia… Nicholas OUT! You get back in that bed. I will speak with you in a moment." She shouted at Nick then at Mia pointing a finger at Mia and then turning on her heels and fallowed Nick out of the room and shut it behind her.

"What in heavens name where you thinking? Did you not listen to a word I said earlier? Joseph show him to his room please?"

Clarisse was trying her hardest to keep her temper but between Mia and Nicholas she was nearly losing.

"Your not supposed to lose! Find it!"

She turned on her heels again and was back in Mia's room.

"I cannot believe you would even talk to him let alone have him stay here! You expect me to get over what he did to me by seeing him now. How dare you. You have no idea what I feel like inside. Well let me tell you BETRAYEL."

"Mia! There is only one way we are going to clean up this mess that his hiding behind the palace walls and that is to confront the bloody thing. Now you will talk to Nicholas and you may be Queen but I'm still older than you and your grandmother and I say he stays and the two of you will talk in a civilized manner. Contrary to what you think and know I do know exactly how you feel I have lived with that feeling for 35 years! Now I'm happily married and it was because I bucked up and face the fact I loved the man who drove me nuts in every way possible. Now face the music Mia and speak to Nick."

" I can't it hurts too much. I love him." She collapsed to the floor burying her face in her knees.

"Mia… did you let him say anything to you before I came in?" Clarisse took a softer tone and sat down next to Mia

"No."

"Well my dear he does love you as much as you love him."

"How do you know that? If he does love me that way why did he just leave me and not say anything?"

"That is something you need to speak with him about."

"You know I hate to admit when you're right. Especially in this situation. Because no matter how I feel and no matter what happen to me I know you have dealt with the same heartache."

"Yes Mia I have and I hate to see you go through this too."

Clarisse wrapped her arms around Mia and pulled her into a hug. And they sat there is silence for quite awhile.

"Mia my joints are beginning to ache can we move to the couch?"

"Yeah well I need to get up and shower. I suppose he is here for dinner?"

"Yes and then I think you should talk."

"I will when I'm ready and right now I'm not."

"Alright. I wont push you. But you do need to talk to him."

"I know. Can we go away for a few days? I need some time to just think."

"Well I suppose so. Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere."

"San Fransico?"

"No to public."

"Oh so more privet?"

"Yes."

"Well how about our beach house?"

"You know I had this funny dream about that."

"What"

"The beach house."

"Hmm. Well we can leave first thing in the morning. I have a few things to clean up here and then we will go for a few days alright."

"Okay."

"I think this is a great idea. We both need some time away well Joseph and I do to."

"Oh are you two arguing?"

"No parliament is getting in the way though."

"Oh I'm sorry I should be sitting in parliament now not you."

"No Mia you're not ready for them yet they are heartless, We are doing things together I will help you until you feel confidant enough to do things on your own."

Mia got up then held out a hand for Clarisse to get up. Then She headed into her bathroom. Clarisse left and headed for her office. Where she found Joseph sitting on the couch.

"Hello dear." He said

" Well I think we are going on a vacation"

"Really? Where to?"

"The beach house"

"What about Nicholas?"

"Send him there tonight. After dinner and tomorrow morning we will leave with Mia. I want them to talk soon and Mia seams to keep putting it off and the beach house is secluded enough that I think it will be plenty of privacy fro us all."

"So I can have you all to myself for a few days?"

"Yes for most of the time. We still have to help the two of them get through this. You this reminds me of a certain couple I know."

"Oh really? Hmm I wonder who they could be?"

"Joseph I see so much of myself in Mia and it frightens me! I don't want her to go through life not being happy. I hope this whole thing works out for the better and Mia really has the man she loves as I do now."

"I have faith in them. Love does things to the heart for reasons one does not know. And it always turns out for the better waited on love for so many years and now look at my reward I have you as my wife and companion for the rest of my life."

"I love you so much thank you for waiting for me."

"Wouldn't have done it any other way."

That night at dinner the palace was as quiet as it had ever been in years hardly a single word was said the tension in the room was so thick that the servants kept changing someone would bring in something and another time a completely different person would bring in the same thing.

"Well how about tea and coffee in ball room?"

"I'm a bit tired if you'll excuse me Grandma I will just retire for the evening."

"Well it has been a long day for me too. Thank you for a wonderful dinner Your Majesty."

Both Mia and Nick excused them selves and went there separate ways Nick had only just unpacked his thing and was supposed to pack them again he was leaving for the beach manor in a few hours.

"Well that went well didn't it."

"That was the most tense dinner I have ever had to sit through it doesn't even compare to some that I had to sit through with you and Rupert."

"Yes well tomorrow will hopefully change things."

"Do you think she will be upset that we had him come along?"

"You know she will."

"Well shall we go have tea and coffee in our room?"

"What about those many kisses I was promised?"

"Oh they are so sweet with rasberry tea."

Joseph got up and held out a hand for his wife. She responded and they walked back to their suite in silence just holding hand and being close together was all that was needed.

The next morning Clarisse went to wake Mia and to let her ladies maids know as to what should be packed for her. It was still fairly early in the morning.

"Mia… Mia dear its time to get up! We have a few papers to take care of before we go."

"Hmm I thought we were already on vacation?"

"Well yes but I was only planning on being here and relaxing but since we are leaving there are a few papers that require your signature along with mine. I don't want to have to stress about them while we are gone so come on dear lets get them done before we go. Come Mia Up! We only have about an hour."

"What! I haven't even packed yet"

"Taken care of."

"Alright give me few minute lets me get ready for the day and then I'll be down."

"Hurry dear."

Clarisse left for her office and was there for only a few minute when Charlotte came in.

"Your Majesty He has safely arrived at the beach house and your flight will be ready to leave in an hour"

"Thank you Charlotte. I would love for you to come and please call me Clarisse I'm no longer Queen."

"I'm sorry I'm just used to…"

"Charlotte you're a dear friend to me and to Mia. I need you this next few days. Mia and Nick are a wreck and playing mediator is a bit difficult. This will be a work free vacation no paper work or talking of paper work just relaxing and maybe a bit of match making."

"Well but… I'd love too… but…"

"Good you better get ready to go we don't have much time."

"Alright."

Shortly after Charlotte left Mia arrived looking like she had not gotten much sleep. Slumping down in the chair across from Clarisse.

"Why so early?"

"Because I want to make the most of our few days away from the palace. Did you not sleep? You look absolutely awful."

"Gee thanks. No I did not sleep I had too much to think about I think I may have just fallen asleep when you came in. or at least that's the way it felt like."

"Sorry dear but I thought we could get an early start also we need to get a few papers signed."

"Well lets get them done. Is Nicholas staying here or is e coming with us?"

"Hmm? Mia dear please sign this one? It is regarding the French Prime Ministers ploy on lowering fossil fuels."

"Don't change he subject. I asked you if Nicholas was coming?"

"No Mia now please concentrate"

They finished their work just as Joseph entered smiling he walked across the room kissed Mia atop her head and then moved to Clarisse who he kissed on the lips for a moment too long. Mia cleared her throat.

"Hmm I'm still in the room you two."

"Oh sorry dear." Said Clarisse blushing.

"Never mind are we ready to go. I can't wait to just be as far away from him as I can."

"Mia.."

"No not right now lets just go please."

Mia got up and walked out the room fallowed by Joe and Clarisse.


	7. passionate kisses

AN: Thanks to all my reviewers. I love throwing curve balls so I did and you liked it now here is a real love story. (Sigh) I'm a push over for romance and hope that someday my romance will come. But until then I can daydream (write) about it. Let me know how the chapters are. Too long, to short, dull let me know thanks RR

Tierra

The flight to the beach house was a four-hour flight by helicopter. The trip seemed to drag on to Mia she did not say much to and Clarisse's glances did not help the fact that Mia could not stop thinking about Nick. It was painful it hurt so much and yet it was such a relief to have seen him. Why? She did not know if he truly loved her or if it was all a game again but was even doing that? How much do I really love him though is it enough to continue on this way? I nearly lost my life over this bloody man.

"I hate love!" Mia said out loud not remembering where she was.

"Mia come on it can't be that bad?" Joseph asked before his wife could cut in.

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"No I want to hear this Mia. Maybe if you explain to us what exactly this is doing to you. You know your grandmother and I have been in similar situations for years."

"Alright since you two seem to be the experts! I'm so confused as to what I should believe. I don't know if I truly love him. How do I know this is not just some crush again?"

"Mia is it love?" Clarisse asked

"I don't know I was asking you?"

"I can't just explain love to you… It is a special feeling"

"Duh. I should have known that. I knew I did not love Andrew but I had a crush on Nick it all makes so much sense now! NOT" Mia added sarcastically

"Honestly! I'm getting fed up of this attitude I know your hurt and that you do love Nicholas because I have seen the same look in Joseph eyes, in love and heart broken. Mia if you want to get over this then just speak to him, in a civilized manor."

"You know as much as that sounds like the solution to the problem it still doesn't take away the hurt I feel. I don't want to speak to him I will just have to figure out how to move on without this conversation you keep asking me to have."

"I'm not asking you anymore Mia. You will speak with him, For not only your sake but mine too."

"Why are you so persistent about this and what does it have to do with you anyway it is not as if he hurt you."

"Mia your grandmother is doing all she can to help you. She may not be queen anymore but it doesn't mean she can walk away form her duties to you and Genovia. You need to listen to her advice."

(This is so unfair I'm a queen I have proven myself time and time again and yet people are trying to run my life these two people are sitting in front of me. Do I really love him is that why I feel this way? Honestly this is dumb! I guess I will just grow old alone and never find true love."

"Mia are you coming?"

"What?"

"Come on we are here."

Joe held out a hand for Mia to accept but she just grabbed the side of the helicopter and jumped out herself. And walked passed Joe and into the Manor it was beautiful just as she had imagined in her dream. Only the inside was much larger.

"Grandma where is my room I'm really tired and would like a nap before we do anything."

"Mia my dear we are here to relax there is northing to do here we are simply going to lounge about for a few days."

"Thank you but where is my room?"

"It is up the stairs and down the left corridor pick one."

Mia walked upstairs fallowed by two maids bringing her suitcases. She walked half way down the hall and entered fairly large room well large in that manner with a bathroom attached to it. Mia walked over to the bed and lay down and fell asleep.

Mean while Clarisse was busy going through the manor looking over the updates. Lost in thought pondering over a painting of her two sons when they were younger. When Joseph came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Penny for your thoughts"

"Oh just thinking of all the memories this place holds. I hope Mia can one day have similar happy memories."

"Hmm"

"You know as well as I do that there are many wonderful memories hidden with the walls of this place."

"Yes I do know I remember only one very vividly though."

"My favorite one."

"Yes mine too."

(25 years ago)

"Clarisse I love you and I will wait till then end of time for you"

Joseph and Clarisse had been sitting along the beach it was a warm summer night but nothing special about the scene the clouds were covering the stars and Clarisse had been crying and her face was tear stained and her make-up smeared.

"I love you too. Thank you for coming with me."

They had just arrived at the beach house a few hours ago and already she and Rupert had had and argument and he stormed off this was supposed to be there anniversary trip. She had tried so hard to love him but could not it was only friendship. And making love to him was nothing but a duty. He had had too many drinks and wanted to be with Clarisse but got to rough with her.

"No Rupert go find your own room tonight. I cant not with you your drunk."

"You're my wife and we share a bed and as I be your husband I can ask anything of you "

"No Rupert not like this besides why didn't you just bring one of your mistresses if that's what you wanted?"

"This trip Clarisse is for our anniversary."

"Yeah did you expect love to come over night I have tried to love you for years and I have only been able to bring myself to love you as a friend. Now you can't honestly tell me you love me.'

"Well there are times Clarisse and now is one of them."

"He came over to her and pushed himself on her. It lasted only a few hours and then he was up and gone . Clarisse lie in bed crying finally she got up and walked into his office where he was pouring over several documents.

"I want you to go home I want to spend the rest of the time alone here."

"What?"

"You heard me just leave take everyone with you and I will call when I'm ready to come home."

"Fine I will Joseph it to stay of course and a few of the house attendants."

"If you must leave Joseph fine but don't leave another house attendant here I can take care of myself for a few days."

Rupert left in a fury with all the attendants except Joseph who was left behind fir security reasons.

"He can be such an evil man at times."

She held up her hands and looked at her wrists, which had some bruising on them.

"My word Clarisse did he do that to you?"

"Yes… I don't know why he even wants that now, he has his two sons and mistresses it is absolutely disgusting this thing with men"

"I'm sorry would you like to be left alone?"

"No never leave me… Promise me you'll never leave me"

"I promise, my darling Clarisse."

That night was the first night Joseph and Clarisse spent alone together.

"Hmm hmm… Your Majesty I…"

"Oh hello Nicholas. I was wondering when you would come out of hiding."

"Well now is as good of time as any I was wondering does Mia know I am here?'

"No and I don't want her to know until after dinner."

"Oh sorry to interrupt you." He turned to leave but Clarisse caught his arm

"I know she loves you. She has just put up these walls because of her hurt and I know in time they will come down. After dinner we are having tea on the terrace please join us then?"

"Alright. I will."

He left and entered the hallway and went down the right corridor and disappeared in time as Mia came around the corner and entered the room Clarisse and Joe were still in both looked alarmed as she entered had she just seen Nick he was in here only moments ago.

"Hello. Why do you too look like you have seen a ghost?"

"Oh it is nothing just surprised you did not sleep very long?"

"Well you see I can't. I have this desperate need to talk to Nick and I have a felling I'm not going to get much sleep. I think I will go call him and arrange something for when we get back and maybe that will help me."

"Mia don't"

"What?" Mia picked up the receiver and asked the operator for the palace.

"Mia because I want to spend time with you as you are and I don't want you to stress over seeing him right now. Please come with me for a walk."

"What? Oh yes hold on… May I speak with Lord Nicholas Deveraux? …What do you mean he left last night? Fine thank you." She hung up the receiver and turned to Clarisse.

"What do you two think your playing at?" with that she left the room and headed for her room.

Clarisse went to go after her but was held back by Joseph.

"No let her think what she wants until dinner. Its better for her to think things through Clarisse."

"I don't know what has gotten into her. This is not like her to act like this."

Later that evening Clarisse and Joseph were waiting in the dining room for Mia to come she was now fifteen minutes late.

"I'm going to go get her." Clarisse got up and left the room only to only to reenter seconds later fallowing Mia. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless dress that was made of silk it was casual but it clung to her hips and swayed ever so slightly as she walked it was beautiful.

"Sorry I'm late I was on the phone with my mother."

"Quite alright dear. Lets have dinner shall we?"

"Yes I'm starving." Joe added

Dinner went by pretty smoothly. They talked about Helen and little Trevor. All careful not to say too much about anything seeing as things were on thin ice as it is. Shortly after dinner was over and a silence had settled in. Clarisse shifted a little.

"Shall we go have tea on the terrace it's a beautiful night?"

"Yes" both Mia and Joe said they wandered out to the terrace and each took a cup of fresh tea Joe sat down next to Clarisse. Mia wandered over to the banister and leaned up against it her back to the rest of the company. Just staring out at the shore. Mia set down her and bent down and unbuckled her shoes picked up her teacup again and walked down the stairs and out to the wet sand. The two watched her go as Nicholas came out of the trees near by he thrust his hands into his pockets and fallowed Mia and wandered up next to her both stood silently. Just watching the ocean and the gazing out into the sky. Joe and Clarisse now certain things would begin to repair between the two.

"Why did you leave me?" Mia finally whispered, breaking their silence

"I thought you never wanted to see me again."

" Well I don't know if I want to now or not either. I really don't know what to feel Hmm and I thought it was because you did not love me?"

"No… Your Majesty I do love you. More that you will ever know."

"Mia, please no matter how angry I am towards you please call me Mia."

"Are you still mad?"

"You really need to ask? You ripped my heart out. I thought I loved you."

"Do you still?"

"What?"

"Love me?"

"I don't know what I feel right now. It's all so confusing. I my heart is torn into two it says I do love you more than anything in the world but the other half says are your ready to be hurt again because that seems like the only thing that ever happens to you."

"Well do you believe me when I say I will never hurt you again nor will I leave you."

"I suppose I do but for it to sink in and be reality I think we need time."

"Yeah, Mia I thought I had screwed up so bad and that I would never have the only woman I ever loved… " Nick began to choke up words becoming hard to say. I thought I would never have you close to me again and all I can do is think of you night and day. I love you…"

"Shhh…" she put a finger to his lips and then kissed them dropping her teacup her arms moved up around hit neck. His came out of his pockets pulling her in closer reassuring her that he loved her.

"Perfect" Clarisse whispered as she snuggled in closer to Joseph and wiped away a few tears.

"Yes dear it is just that perfect. Now we can really relax."

Mia was the first to pull away but not too far though she rested her head on his shoulder and began to cry. They stood in silence for a moment. Nick was the one to actually break the contact he pulled away and then picked up her hand interlacing their fingers his gently kissed it.

"Lets go for a walk" Mia snuggled in closer and the two started off on a long walk along the moon light beach.

"Mia I'm sorry please forgive me?"

"Nick I do forgive you but it will take time before my heart is fully ready for this. It won't just happen over night."

"Just as long as I can be near you and love you I will wait for eternity."

They walked for hours. Finally reaching a large log close to the water they sat down. Finally Mia reached over and began the kiss it was deep and passionate she found his arms wrapping around her they were falling back into the sand just kissing. The heat between the two was immense and the passion beginning to run deep. Mia woke hours later seeing the sun beginning to rise. She realized what had happened the night before.

"Nicholas… we were out all night again."

"Hmm… it was beautiful."

"Yes it was" she bent down and kissed him. "We should be getting back before they begin to worry about us."

"Alright." He got up and then helped her to her feet brushing sand from their clothes the walked back to the manor holding hands. They walked up the steps to the terrace to find the Clarisse was cuddled up next to Joe who where both asleep.

"Hmm… Do you think we should wake them?" Nick whispered.

"No need to wake us." Clarisse sat up and stretched as Joe yawned and stretched too.

"Am I safe to say things are beginning to repair themselves."

"Yes." Mia said as Nick kissed her cheek.

"Good. I'm glad. Now lets go have some breakfast ooo! Joseph we can't stay out all night anymore my body just doesn't agree with that."

"Neither does mine dear." He stood up stretching painfully.

"Hah you slept on a patio sofa. We slept in the sand." Mia said with a half laugh.

"Mia you didn't…?"

"No grandma just kisses under a star light sky."

"I would not expect anything of Mia Clarisse."

"Good. And you wont unless you're married." Clarisse said with a smile beaming across her face.

The next few days seemed to fly by. Mia spent most of her time with Nick taking walks along the beach. Watched by Clarisse and Joseph who too had their share of time to be with one another.

"Our time alone together seems to have gone by too fast."

"Yes Nicholas it has. But I'm glad things between you and Mia has worked out for the better. I admit I was very worried that this was the wrong way to go about it, but I took my chances and just went with the feeling that it would be okay."

"Yeah. Thanks for helping us."

"Well I admit there was something in it for me too. Mia happy again and back to herself means I am able to let her take control again and just intervene when needed."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think Mia would like this?"

He held out the rings.

"Nicholas this is and engagement ring."

"Yes I love Mia so much I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Do you think she will accept them now?"

"Nicholas I… uh I don't know."

"Oh…"

"No it's not what you think. I know she loved you and you her but I don't know if she is ready and…"

"I will wait then."

"No don't just do what your heart tells you to do."

"Do you know where she is?"

"She went for a walk with Joseph. Come I'll show you."

Clarisse and Nick walked out of the parlor, out into the lazy afternoon sun they walked in the direction that Joe and Mia had gone in. coming around They caught up with the two. Clarisse went up to Joseph and linked arms with him and feel back a few steps and Nick walked up to Mia placing an arm around her they walked in silence for a few minutes fallowed by Clarisse and Joe who seemed to be getting slower and slower soon Mia and Nick where out of ear shot that's when Nick stepped in front of Mia and stopped her Clarisse saw this and nudged Joe. Clarisse motioned for them to go sit under a tree.

"Nick…"

He silenced her with a kiss and then moved down to his knees.

"I know that my life is worth living just being next to you. I love you and I always and forever will. Mia will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She stood in shock as he was kneeling there in the sand on both knees holding out the ring. He mouth still open as she was trying to form words but none seemed to come.

"Clarisse is he doing what I think he?"

"Yes he asked me if it would be alright."

"Yes. Yes!" Mia bent down and kissed him soon the two had fallen into the sand and were kissing each other passionately. They fell over in the sand still kissing, Clarisse and Joseph where laughing and tears were streaming down her face.

"Words can not describe how I feel."

" I know dear. I know"

Mia rolled over and was now on top of Nick. Her hands cupping his face. "love you so much."

"What ever did I do to deserve you?"

Mia silenced him by bringing her lips to his. Clarisse and Joe still sat under the tree watching contently Clarisse snuggled up next to Joe as they watched Mia and Nick share kisses.

"I think we still have an audience." Nick said looking over to where Clarisse and Joe where sitting.

"Yes but I don't mind. I love you Nick more than anything."

"Well should we go back to the house and have some lunch before we have to leave this evening?"

"Yes"

Mia got up and reached for Nicks hand and the two walked over to Clarisse and Joe who both had huge smiles stretching across their faces. Mia reached for Clarisse and Nick for Joe to help them up.

" You know you two are pathetic."

"what I thought watching your engagement was special"


	8. chapter eight

AN: Yes! I love my reviews you guys make me so happy! It is really encouraging. Okay so I think I have a few people to thank.

Pokimon go back and read chapter 6. I did not like how it turned out so I changed what really happened I wanted Mia to be really angry through a few more fits its just so much fun to write like that. Sorry for the confusion.

Queen-Chick Thanks so much glad you like this story as no this is not the end only the beginning!

Rane Sakura Thanks. I'm thrilled you like it so. But this story is only one of thousands on fanfiction I suggest you read more they are so much fun I like a lot of the story most of my reviewers have check my favorites list.

Rebecca glad I can through you through a loop I hope you enjoy the next few chapters

Thanks guys! I'm such a newbie at this stuff and to hear there people actually like my stuff it so awesome. Like I said this is only the beginning I love writing now. I hope you all like my next few chapters. Things will even out and then whoops another doozy. I will move into a little more of Clarisse and Joe in the chapters to come. Keep up the reviews.

Oh if any have Hotmail or IM I'm always on and love to chat Four made it back to the beach house as lunch was being brought out to the pavilion. They sat down not saying much. Mia still was a bit up in the air with all that had happened. It was only four days ago when she had told herself she didn't know what she felt about Nick. But spending time with him helped her realize how much she needed him. This was not like the crush she had on Michael in High school this was deeper, she could feel something more than just a girlish fling. Nick drove her wild made her heart jump, even race. It was he who brought down the walls Mia had begun to pull up, through all the Media and paparazzi. Yet he was one who hurt her so much too. It was he who helped her put up those walls and here he had just brought them crashing down.

"Mia, have you though about what will happen when we return home?" Clarisse asked breaking Mia's thoughts

"Well no I was planning on think of that when we got there."

"Well it is something we can discuss on our way home then."

"Why?"

"Well Mia it was just over a month ago you were going to marry Andrew and now Nicholas it might be better if we wait until at least the summer is over and then announce your engagement."

"Yes I see the point in that. Nicholas can we both be patient and wait that long?"

"Mia I would wait for an eternity if it meant I was to be with you eventually."

"Good now for more pressing matters when your engagement is announce I want to make sure your uncle will not get in the way Nicholas or try anything funny."

"He wont be near us to try a thing not even at my own wedding.'

"Well he will be invited to the wedding because he is part of parliament but weather he decided to accept the invitation and come it is up to him… and I do hope he doesn't come"

"Lets not begin the stress until we have arrived back at home we still have a few hours of our vacation left lets enjoy these few moments left" Joe stated

That was the end of that conversation and they moved on to the fact that Mia's ring was huge and gorgeous. Also Joe and Clarisse still laughed about the way the two looked on the beach earlier rolling around in the sand, sharing some quite passionate kisses. Joe teasing Clarisse about a few of their moments. Mia confessing she had walked in on at least a dozen of these little moments over the years. But soon the time had come and it was back to reality and life they all got in the helicopter taking one last look at the place before moving around the mountainside.

(Sigh) " That was too short!" Mia said.

"Yes well we will have to make a more regular use out of the place now wont we?" Joe added

"I think so." Clarisse smiled looking at Joe they too had had a more than wonderful time to themselves too.

"Here Mia lets move this to this hand so as not to give away our secret yet." Nick took Mia's left hand he had been holding and place the ring on her right hand.

"Good idea Nicholas, I hope that things will even out at home and soon you two can be together." Joe said as he pulled Clarisse in closer.

"I do agree I hope things will move quickly. I can't wait for more grandchildren too. Oh just to sit at home and play grandma all day would be so much fun. I missed out on your early years Mia but I promise to be here from now on."

"I love you Grandma. But I don't think great grandchildren will come too soon."

"Oh my Clarisse that's right we will be great grandparents!"

"Joseph what else would it make us? You know we are not as young as we used to be."

"Yes but that make me old! A great grandparent?"

" Don't say that because it make me old too."

Nicholas and Mia were laughing so hard now at that fact that Clarisse and Joe were arguing over being old and realizing Mia would make them great grandparents.

"I don't think its funny you two." Joe shot a sharp look at Mia and Nick.

"Oh But grandpa it is quite funny."

"Dear your feeling will change when Mia has children and you hold them close to you and you watch them grow up and they find their way into your heart the moment you first look at them."

Clarisse had almost gone into a dream like gaze as she remembered what it was like having her own children.

"Yes well I just don't want to be that old."

"You two are far from old. Grandma is only 57 and Joe you are only a year older."

"Ah well too old for my liking " Clarisse said as she snuggled into Josephs side.

The arrived home just before seven and the front gate was swamped with reporters. The helicopter landed and several palace guards came running up to it opening the door and ushered in the royals.

"What in heavens name is going on Charlotte?"

"I don't know your majesty I will go find out."

Now Charlotte had been with them during their little vacation but had remained hidden for most of it reading in the library occasionally she had dinner with them but for the most part she kept to herself.

Charlotte ran off into the palace ahead of the family surrounded by security. Upon entering the main hall Clarisse headed straight to her office fallowed by Mia, Nick, Joe.

"Your Majesty. Here." Charlotte handed her a news paper and turned on the television where a Genovian reporter came on

"The royal family has just retuned home form their quick vacation with their guest Lord Nicholas Deveraux. This is said to have been the wedding anniversary of Princess Amelia and Lord Deveraux. So soon after the royal wedding disaster a month ago the Princess has taken a new husband. Is there something behind the new husband so quick? If you all remember the little interlude with Lord Deveraux and the Princess a month ago."

"Turn if off Charlotte."

"What in the…"

"Mia now is the time not to lose it. We need to find it and a solution."

Clarisse picked up the newspaper and tossed it at Mia here this is what they were suggesting."

"Princess Amelia's quick wedding Royal baby due in the next 8 months!" Mia read aloud.

"Oh my… your kidding right they really didn't put that there did they?" Nick came rushing to Mia's side to look at the paper and sure enough it did.

"The doctor came for other reasons not because I'm pregnant! Where are they getting all this and how did they know Nick came with us? I didn't even know until…"

"Mia I said now is not the time to lose it."

"Well what the hell else do you expect me to do?"

"Joseph please escort Nicholas to his room please? Charlotte would you get us some tea Mia and I have a long night."

"Yes your majesty" Charlotte responded and left.

"Uh Clarisse would it be best if I just left for the time being until things smooth out?" Nick asked

"No just stay here if you leave you will only be bombarded by the press at your home."

"I can handle that. I really think it better if I wasn't here. If I leave maybe they will leave it be."

"No Nicholas just stay I will make a formal announcement tomorrow about you being our guest here at the palace. And as for your 'wedding' I will inform them of nothing only that you are acquaintances. Mia please lets sit down and do some damage control."

Nick and Joe left. Clarisse sat down at her desk just as the phone rang it was the Prime Minister.

"Hello."

"Yes your majesty I have just heard the news break. What are we going to do?"

"You did not believe it?"

"Well no I spoke with the Arch Bishop he said that there had been no wedding and I seriously doubted the Princess would just jump to marry the next man who pursued her."

"What a relief Motaz thank you now as far as what we are doing Mia and I are just sitting down for some damage control."

"Alright if there is anything I can do to help please don't hesitate to ask. Oh and parliament is in session tomorrow Lord Palimore just rang he said that there are things to discuss a few pressing matter."

"Thank you See you tomorrow then."

Clarisse hung up and gave a sigh then turned back to Mia who looked furious.

"Well?" She said

"Well what?"

"Mia I want you to take up the responsibility of addressing the press tomorrow I think it would be best if you did."

"Fine what do I say? You all suck and who ever made up these rumors has to be about as dumb as an a…"

"Mia… lets work out what is to be said tomorrow alright"

"Fine."

"I think it best to address the fact that you are not with child and then state the Nicholas is a palace guest whom I invited before your wedding for the summer. You to are not married just friends. Along those lines you should structure your speech."

"Alright I'm going for a walk I need to clear my head before I try to think about this anymore I may just scream."

"Alright please let me know what you intend to say tomorrow before the night is over though?"

"Not a problem." Mia left.

Joe and Charlotte retuned looking a little nervous about entering the room for they both knew how Clarisse and Mia's tempers could get.

"Thank you Charlotte. Your excused for the evening."

Charlotte left the room again and Joe moved over to his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders and began to rub the tension out. They hadn't even been home for and hour and she was already too tense.

"Clarisse things will even out and this will be old news soon."

"Yes but Joseph they said she was pregnant."

"Well we know she is not. And that is that and when they find out in nine months that she hasn't gotten any bigger or had a child they will see it for what it was a rumor."

Clarisse sighed and turned her head to look up at Joseph. He gently moved to her hands pulling her up he moved over to the couch sitting down first he then motioned for her to sit down next to him. Instead she lie down and put her head in his lap and closed her eyes he placed and arm over her middle and then ran his fingers through her hair. Clarisse placed her hand on top of his. Small tears had begun to form in her eyes and she trying desperately to not let them fall. Finally breaking down her body began to shake slightly and her tears fell.

"Shhh dear it will be alright." It was killing Joseph to see her like this she was such a strong woman. Never letting things like this get to her, but why now?

Mia came back a few hours later it was dark now and Clarisse had fallen asleep on Josephs lap. As she entered Joe put a finger to his mouth to make sure Mia was quiet. Mia moved into the room and sat down opposite Joe and Clarisse. She just looked at them for a moment seeing that her grandmother had a few mascara lines on her face and tissue clutched in one hand. It made her feel even worse. She too had been crying thinking about her first month as Queen it had been up and down the whole time and she wondered how her grandmother had handled it on her own for the past years even being Queen when grandfather Rupert it had to have been difficult.

"Joe I need to talk to her."

"In the morning."

"No Joseph I'm awake." Clarisse stirred a bit and rolled onto her side to look at Mia. "Do you know what you plan on saying?"

"Yeah. I need your help though I want you to be by my side."

"I will be there Mia."

"Well let us hear it Mia?" Joe said

"Here just read it see if it is okay."

She reached across the coffee table and handed Clarisse a piece of paper.

"Fellow Genovian's I would like to apologies for any misconceptions you may have recently heard. First and for most Lord Deveraux and I are not married and I will not be expecting a child. Second as to the reason Lord Deveraux accompanied us on our family trip to our Beach home is because he was invited by my grandmother earlier this summer to stay the summer as the palaces guest. Thank you."

Mia stepped away from the podium and walked back inside fallowed by Clarisse and Joseph. Mia did not say anything once the doors where closed she just simply walked up to Her office and closed the door. Once inside Mia sat down behind her desk and picked up the phone and called Lily's cell phone she was back a Berkley finishing Graduate school. The phone rang a few times and finally Lily picked up.

"Hello… who ever this is it better be the best news in the world or my best friend Mia or you're dead for calling me at 3:30 in the morning.

"Lily its' Mia"

"Hey… what's wrong you sound upset?"

"You haven't seen the news lately?"

"Oh yes I have and I did not believe it for a moment. Although everybody keeps asking me about it. I get really angry and tell them to buzz off…"

"Lily… I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Sorry is there something else I can do?"

"No I was just calling to see how school was going and wondering what new classes you have buried yourself in? Sorry I didn't think about the time I'll call you later."

"Mia are you sure everything is alright? Is this about Nick? Do you still love him?"

"Yeah it is and yea I still love him. I wanted to talk to you about him actually. He proposed to me while we were at the beach house.'

"He DID? Mia that is so awesome when are you going to get married?"

"Well not for a awhile at least not this year."

"Why not?"

"Did you not just hear the news and that fact that I just about married Andrew a month ago."

"Oh well things will calm down and be okay"

"I hope so I don't want to wait forever to get married but I have to get used to my new role and adjust a bit more before I feel comfortable with sharing my life with one more person in Genovia."

"Make's sense. Hey let me call you in a few hours I have a beginning course exam this morning and I need to sleep but I'll call you afterwards."

"K talk to you later."

Mia hung up the phone and relaxed in her chair a little before sitting up again and attacking the pile of paper work sitting on her desk.

Clarisse had found Joseph in the library reading she too had been busy with parliament that morning after Mia's press conference.

"Hello dear how was parliament?"


	9. I dunno about this one

AN: Have fun reading please Read and Review this chapter.

Clarisse sat down and picked up a book sitting on the table thumbing through it silently. Joe watched her with intent and worry building up inside, she was angry more angry than she had seen in months.

"Damn men!" she exclaimed and through the book across the room " Why do they have to badger me like this? I'm no longer Queen and still the hound me about every little thing. It's ridiculous."

"What can I do Clarisse?"

"Nothing dear I'm sorry I got angry."

"Well who would you like hung by their toes in the court yard?"

"Lord Palimore for one, second that Snake Mabrey!"

Joseph laughed as he got up and moved over to his wife kneeling down in front of her, he placed his hand on her knees.

"Do you want to tell me what the said to you or do I have to pry it out of Charlotte?"

"They want me to step back up as Queen and take over again until they feel Mia is ready but I have to divorce you to do so?"

"They WHAT?"

"Yes and I told them no Mia is doing fine as it is I'm here to"

"Clarisse they have gone too far"

"Yes. I hope in time things will even out."

"Well I do hope so."

"Have you spoken to Mia?"

"No I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Well I'm going to go attempt to find her."

"Alright."

"Clarisse got up and left the library and decided to check Mia's room first since it was closest, but had no such luck only her lady's maid next she looked in the kitchen and finally with serious doubt Clarisse headed for Mia's office upon entering she was shocked to find Mia reading documents she had a few piles set up here and there on her desk. Mia looked up to see Clarisse standing in the door way with a bit of a shocked look on her face.

"Hello, this pile needs your signature the pile I need help with and this pile is done and here it my to finish." Mia point to the piles on her desk as Clarisse came in.

"Are you feeling alright Mia?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Because I usually have to remind you to go over these."

"Oh well I came in here to call Lily and after we talked I decided to just do it and not put it off any longer plus it has been keeping my mind occupied."

"Can I help in anyway?"

"Yes this as I said was I don't know pile and this is the pile that needs your signature too."

"Oh okay. Well let me see what I can make of these? Mia this one is in French."

"Yes that is why it is in the I don't know pile. Because I can't read French nor do I speak it but I know someone who does."

"Ha ha very funny Mia. You know you will need to learn French see as how you will be doing a lot of diplomatic work with the French Prime Minister."

"Yes well when are my lesson scheduled Madame?"

"Well we will figure that out and I'll have a few books brought out of the library for you."

Clarisse was happy to see that Mia was able to move on from last nights press riot and the conference this morning. They spent the rest of that afternoon going over paper after paper and finally immerged form Mia's office laughing and ran into Nicholas who was in his way to Mia's office.

"Oh Hello dear." Mia let go of Clarisse's arm and moved in close to Nick Kissing him.

"How about a walk my dear?"

"Well actually that might not be a good idea you two especially outside together."

"Right well how about one inside?"

"I can't say no to that. Only that you will find privacy it much harder to find inside."

"Well where do you suggest we go my dear grandmother?"

"Well how about joining your grandfather and I in the Library and maybe we can discuss a future wedding?"

"Hmm sounds like fun."

"Well I thought it would not be at least until the summer is over?"

"Yes Nicholas maybe not even until next spring but it is always fun to plan and dream up ideas." Clarisse smiled at him.

"Well it seems as if I have no choice if Mia wants to go then I have to go to because I'm attached to her."

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her in even closer and laughed a little.

AN: Okay so this chapter is off! I don't know where it came from or what its purpose is but I know there will be one eventually. I have to figure out how to move in my next chapter with out to much of a bang because there are certain things that have to lead you into it so your not confused but I'm having a hard time getting to the scene or at least leading up to the important event. It has to deal with Clarisse and a very big blow up. I hope to have it up soon because it is defiantly the next step to the story.

Tierra-


	10. Love letters

After Mia's press announcement and the two lovebirds Mia and Nicholas are the two I'm speaking about tried their very nest to keep things low key. But it was proving very hard, they wanted to be together all the time and it was becoming a big distraction for Mia.

"Mia…(Clap Clap) Mia… welcome back to earth dear! I asked did you get to the papers that required your signature?"

"Oh sorry I was just thinking. Yes I got all the signatures done."

"Grand well have you finished the seating arrangements for the summer ball?"

"Oh…uh… No"

"Mia please dear I all you can think about is him but please try to remember what I ask you to do, we are still trying to fix things with parliament."

"Speaking of Parliament your Majesty you are scheduled to meet with them in 30 minutes." Charlotte piped up.

"Yes well I better go change before I meet with them again."

"Again, Grandma how many times have you met with them in the past week?"

"Well today will be the second time this week"

Clarisse got up kisses Mia on top the head and headed for her suite to change. When she reached the suite she half expected to see Joseph in the sitting room reading more poetry. But was sad to see he was not there. Walking over to her closet a little less regally she saw a card taped to the door. Pulling it off she recognized his writing; she sat down on a small chair and opened the letter.

"Dearest Clarisse,

I just wanted you to know how much I love you! I wish I could be with you today in parliament to make sure that no one hurts you my love. Do know I will wait out side that door every moment until I can be next to you again.

Love with all my heart, Joseph"

"Joseph what would I do with out you?" Clarisse whispered as she wiped away the tears from her cheeks. She got up and walked to the closet and pulled out a white skirt and Jacket something elegant but not over the top she slipped it on then walked to her jewelry box and picked up her pin from Joseph. "CJ" He had given it to her for her fiftieth birthday it had their initials on it. She usually pinned it on the inside of her jacket but today she wore it proudly in the outside for everyone to see. She slipped into a pair of white pumps and then picked up his letter and placed it in her pocket and sprayed a few squirts of her favorite perfume and headed for the session room.

Coming around the corner Clarisse's harsh looked brightened as she saw him standing in front of the doors. He quickly moved up to her and pulled her into a strong hug.

"Thank you for the letter Joseph" she whispered into his ear equally hugging him in as tight as he was with her.

"I love darling please know that. And remember just call and I will be next to you in a second."

"I know you love me, and I love you just as much"

Clarisse sighed and pulled away from Joseph and entered the session room

"Announcing Her Royal Majesty Dowager Queen Clarisse Renaldi Romero"

All the members of parliament stood up as she entered the room. Quickly she made her way across the room to her chair and sat down soon fallowed by the rest of the members of parliament.

Joe was pacing outside the large doors already anxious at what the low despicable men in there were saying to his wife. His head jerked up as he heard footsteps running towards him only to see Mia looking please to see him waiting for her grandmother.

"Hey Joe how late am I?"

"Only about 3 minutes."

"Good I plan on sitting in and listening today, do you want to be my guest?"

"Uh yes Mia I would!"

"Good common we can sneak in.'

Mia opened the door slightly and pulled on Joes arm making him fallow her soon the two were seated a the back of the room where the observers sat usually nobody had really noticed they entered accept the doors men who Mia silenced so that he would no announce her entrance.

"Good Afternoon Prime Minister Motaz presiding. Viscount Mavbrey you have the floor.

Oops a cliffy don't worry though you will have the rest of this chapter in a few hours.


	11. More of a woman today than she ever has ...

AN: sorry about the cliffhanger it was rude of me. But oh so much fun plus I did not have my notes on the chapter so I could not type all that needed to be said so I got t a safe point and posted now home sitting in my large bed I'm plucking at the keys again. Oh and I LOVE reviews.

Rebecca to answer your question as to why Mia is not in with Parliament yet is because Clarisse has yet to hand over that obligation yet. Mia is still new to the Queen thing and still has a lot to learn.

"Thank you Prime Minister, I have here a file of formulated reports. These reports are answers taken from a poll done by myself."

"And exactly what poll would you be referring to Viscount?"

"The one about your marriage." The viscount smiled viciously at Clarisse. Joe shifted in his chair a little more uncomfortable now.

"This poll asked the people of Genovia and the Genovian parliament what they felt about our Queens marriage to a lowly commoner."

"Excuse me, You what?"

"The poll results suggest you resign or divorce your former Head of Security."

"You polled my marriage without asking?"

"Correct I for one feel that you should annul your marriage."

"I sir will do no such thing! I love the man I'm married to, and have not trouble being married to him and still fulfilling my duty as Dowager Queen."

"Clarisse you should be mine! He is a commoner"

Clarisse stood up and moved towards the Viscount "Do not address me in such a manner! She was fuming! She walked right up to his face pulling herself to her full regal height. "You foul snake of a man! You have tried several times to advance your way through others and get into the family only to have your filthy hands on the crown. Let me tell you something Viscount, I'm married to a man I love deeply and will not leave him for any reason and nor will you get any closer to getting the crown of Genovia on your head!" She spat back at him.

'You married for love ha! You married beneath yourself hardly what you could call a man."

"Joseph is more of a man than you will ever be!" she was nearly screaming at him. Defiantly a time when you could say she lost it!

He was getting redder by the second. Her looked at her for only a second and without hesitation he slapped her across the face.

"Get him out of here1" she said calmly two guards came running up to the Viscount and directed him out of the room.

Joseph was in shock at what had just happened and when he went to get up Mia pulled him back down to his chair.

"What did you do that for?" he scowled at her

"Shhh."

"YOU SHOULD BE MINE CLARISSE!" the viscount shouted as he was being dragged out of the room.

Joe and Mia were in shock sitting there unable to speak let alone rush to Clarisse's side. The members of Parliament were equally shocked by the outburst and the fact that he had slapped the queen.

"Your majesty I want to…"

"Lord Palimore if you would sit down please I have a few things to say. (she paused for a moment attempting to recompose her self.) " I want to tell you something that should be quite obvious to you all, but for some reason I think all of you have over looked it. I was born October 9th 1946 and shortly after my birth I was christened and betrothed to Rupert. I was raised for the position I hold now and for nineteen years of my life I was tutored and trained to perfect every detail and become a King's wife. Now although betrothed to him I did not meet Rupert until I was sixteen. We instantly became friends and at nineteen I married a friend nothing more. Rupert and I knowing we were only friends and nothing more knew there were certain duties we were required to fulfill.

Well and we both tried our very best to move our friendship into love between us but, we never succeeded in accomplishing it. And quite honestly Rupert was not the most kind person either he so was engulfed in his duty to you and Genovia. My few joys in life came from the birth of my two sons. And watching them grow! Although Rupert and I had grown fond of each other we still never found love and I held the most horrible guilt on my shoulders when he died, I though maybe I had not tried hard enough to make things work between us. But only to realize you cannot create love it has to come naturally and for the two of us it did not.

I know that I supported him the best I could through everything. We had shared a lot of great memories and we became great friends and I was lost when he left. (She paused and took in a long breath) When Philippe passed away I though my life was over. And that the joys of my life had been taken from me a friend and husband and now my son. (She took in another long breath) It was the support of a close friend, Joseph who helped me through my darkest times. (She whipped away a tear) Now I stepped up to the challenge and have given my every effort as your queen.

My entire life has been devoted to Genovia that is 53 years and 38 years married to Rupert. It wasn't too long ago that I realized my friendship with my Head of Security and close friend had blossomed into a deep love for the man who has helped me more than anyone ever could, since day one he has been at my side aiding me in everything. This man has my every trust and devotion but most of all my undying love. He has helped me to realize I'm not just Queen Clarisse but a women, a Clarisse who is capable of love and happiness, this has helped me open up to the people of Genovia and most of all to my granddaughter, who is an amazing young women and is a going to be a great Queen for Genovia. She has an amazing love for all people and most off all for the people of Genovia.

She amazes me more and more each day today she has managed to do more than I ever did at her age, She found true love while still fulfilling her duty to you. I'm pleased to say Queen Amelia and Lord Deveraux are engaged. (She paused again looking around the room into the eyes of them men sitting before her until her eyes fell on Joseph and there they stayed) Now I ask you do not ask of me something I cannot do. I will not leave the man I'm married to. Do not deprive me of the one of the greatest joys in my life. Happiness and true love. I will not leave him, take my crown, take my title and leave me with nothing and I will still have more that any one could have. (She turned to face Lord Palimore.) Thank you that is all I have to say."

She turned on her heels again and made it back to her seat and fixed her look on Joseph again who was still in shock along with Mia, the two sat as if they were status carved out of stone. She had just told off Parliament.

The room sat in an eerie silence for quite some time when Lord Palimore finally stood.

"Your Majesty… I… Uh… I speak in behalf of this parliament and I believe I'm correct in saying we owe you an apology. I assure you we were not aware of what his intentions were and did not know he would have taken it so far. (pause ) As for you marriage… I have done my own work in the matter. I have found your husband is of noble blood though distant still worthy man to be our Prince Consort. It would benefit Queen Amelia to have both of you aiding her. I would also like to let you know that your accomplishments have never gone unnoticed, and take great pride in saying that you are our former Queen. As for your happiness, I see no reason as to why you should not have it, and to you and your husband may you always find happiness."

Clarisse shifted a little. And took in a deep breath before beginning. "If that is your wish I will speak with Joseph but I have no intention of forcing him into a decision. I will ask him and at the next session I will have your answer."

"Very well."

Clarisse then gave a curt nod to the Prime Minister who stood and adjourned the parliament session. Soon the room had emptied all but Mia Joe and the Prime Minister. Joe got up from his seat and ran to Clarisse he pulled her out of the chair and into a tight hug both holding on for dear life it seemed. She did not fight the tears that were forming in her eyes. Softly sobbing into Joseph's shoulder.

"Shhh Clarisse I'm here he will never hurt you again." He whispered into her ear trying to console her.

"Oh Joseph" that's all she managed to get out before the rest of the tears came streaming down.

Mia gave a quick glance at the Prime Minister and the two walked out leaving Joseph and Clarisse behind in the empty room.

Once safely deposited out into the hall Mia turned to the Prime Minister and gently placed a hand on his arm.

"Please I have to ask you not to repeat what you just saw. Mr. Prime Minister."

"Clarisse is a woman and has every right to cry. The members of parliament have always been too hard on her because she was not born royal. They were foolish to let him do that. Today the Viscount crossed the line; I have good reason to believe he may not be back for some time maybe not ever. Today your grandmother became more of a Queen and a woman than I have ever seen. She deserves happiness."

"Thank you"

"Good Bye your Majesty."


	12. Punching him was satisfactory

AN: OOOOOOOOH! I love reviews. Thank you, than you! Ok I tweaked with the speech Clarisse made in the last chapter, I felt like it didn't flow and it defiantly needed some flow. Yes Clarisse blurted out the fact that Mia is engaged. I know it created a mess oh can't wait for that chapter. Also I to suffice Melissa's worry. I will never stop I can't I am so addicticed! I love the reviews I try to update quick so I can get your reviews. It makes me feel accomplished. (LOL) alright next chapter. I hope you like please review!

"Clarisse"

"Hmm."

"Darling we should go to our room, you should lie down and relax."

"Yes. I suppose tomorrow will be a big one, the press will be all over the fact that I blurted out that Mia is engaged to Nicholas."

"Oh my dear Mia will take care of it. Come on dear lets go rest"

Joseph and Clarisse left the Session room. Joseph holding her close they walked back to their suite and once Clarisse was placed safely in bed and fast asleep Joe exited and went directly to the security room and found the monitor that had been on the Parliament room he pulled the tape and replaced it with a new one. Quickly turning on his heels he exited and left for the Cigar room, which had been placed there by Rupert for men to gather after parliament sessions and balls. He knew that they would all be there. They always were after parliament. Clenching the tape in his hand Joseph tried to stay calm as he got closer and close to the room. He could feel the blood beginning to boil up. How the hell could he have even dared hit her! Bloody man.

Joe took in a breath and tired to calm himself a bit. He entered the room to see several members from parliament sitting on several leather armed chairs and couches the room was hazed with cigar smoke and sunlight flooding in from the windows. The room fell silent as he entered and closed the door. He walked over to the large man sitting in one of the chairs.

"There it is all there every bit of it!" He through the tape into the Viscounts lap.

"Don't address me commoner."

"You coward"

"Dare call me a coward Joseph."

"You are one you hit a woman! My wife!"

"She should be ashamed!"

(WACK)

That was it Joseph had lost it he punched the Viscount square in the nose knocking him back in to his chair! The Viscount got up and lunged forward attempting to hit Joseph back but missed falling to the floor Lord Palimore had put his foot out ever so slightly just enough to trip the Viscount.

"Get up you fool!" Joseph demanded "Or are you to afraid to fight a man only go after women."

The Viscount got up and once again swung at Joseph hitting him in the eye Joe pulled back but quickly moved back the two were wrestling.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Clarisse had entered the room and was yelling at Joseph.

"Blasted all Joseph stop it1 this is no way to handle it."

Joseph got up and brushed himself off and stepped back. "Clarisse?"

"Joseph, please don't he is not worth it."

"Clarisse he hit you! He hit you what else did you think…"

"Joseph not here! Viscount Mavbrey you are no longer permitted her at the palace ever!"

"What about my duty in parliament?"

"You will have to work that out on your own, you should have thought of that before you hit me and attempted to take the crown"

with that she left fallowed by Joseph. Once they left Viscount Mavbrey got up and looked around his room as if shocked by the fact that on one had defended him.

"You deserved what you got don't look so shocked! You crossed the line…"

"More like sprinted passed it!" Lord Andrews blurted out.

"Yes you did and I think it time you stepped down and let your Nephew take your position in parliament."

"You what?"

"You heard me very clearly Drake. Your Nephew is to take your place it is for the best, you will do so by the end of the summer or you will be forced to by the body of Parliament."

"You cannot force me to."

"On the contrary we can and will, you made us all look like fools in there today and if this leeks out to the press it will be most embarrassing."

"Very well, this is not the last you will hear of this thought mark my words."

"Tread carefully Drake you do not stronger measures taken by parliament or the Queen herself."

The Viscount stormed out leaving the room in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you really think it wise to have told him that his Lord Nicholas will be taking his place, He is going to marry the Queen."

"Yes but he does not know that. Besides he has other nephews I'm speaking of but he will assume Nicholas. He was way out of line today; quite frankly I was shocked the Queen had held it for so long. He was unbearably brutal today and hitting her? I can't believe he would." Lord Palimore stated as he looked at the Prime Minister

"Yes well I told you all it would end up like this did I not? If the embarrassment leeks out it will not be in my name but those of you who were to foolish to see passed his little ploy."

Just then Mia came bursting in she looked around the room finding Lord Palimore. She took in a breath then coughed slightly at the amount of cigar smoke in the room.

"Lord Palimore…. He hit my grandmother!"

"Your Majesty I can assure you it will not happen again."

"Yes and how exactly do you plan on preventing it? He is no longer permitted her in the palace make that ever from this moment forward!"

"Yes your grandmother has stated the same thing. I have every intention of making sure that he will retire from his position in parliament. His nephew will be replacing him at the end of the summer."

"Lord Palimore I'm wondering if you truly listened to all that she said today? Did you not hear that I'm engaged to his nephew Lord Nicholas?"

"Yes I did and congratulations on that you two will make a fine pair! I'm speaking of his distant nephew also your cousin Countesser Bartholamue,"

"You mean I'm related to that man."

"Only very distantly and it is very tricky on through marriage on your grandmothers side through her cousin who married his brother."

"Right well as long as he is not involved or even given the slightest chance to do something like that again."

"Yes your Majesty."

Mia left the men behind and headed off to Clarisse's room she had not seen her nor spoken to her since the incident that morning finally reaching her grandmothers suite she saw the door ajar slightly and heard her grandmother nearly yelling. Slowly she pushed open the door and to see the sitting room was empty and that her bedroom too was empty they were in their bathroom, Joe was sitting on her vanity chair while she was attempting to clean his face he had taken a pretty hard punch to the eye and his fists were a bit banged up from the scuffle.

"Joseph what on earth possed you to do a thing like that? What did you think would be accomplished by hitting him? Hmm."

"Clarisse for hell's sake he hit you that is what I was thinking. He should be shot for what he has done."

"Hardly he may have hit me but that does not mean he should be shot for it."

"I was referring to the fact of all he has done to you. Him hitting you was the cherry on top of his masquerade and now he needs to be taught a lesson."

"I can assure you he has learned it you knocked him to the floor." She tried to keep a laugh back but failed, remenicing in the new memory of seeing him crashing to the floor.

"I'm sorry to have upset you dear but I was just so angry. I failed to protect you today, I failed my wife."

"Joseph you did not fail me. You never have and never could I love you too much. Now hold still this might sting a bit."

"Oww! Son of a…"

"Joseph hold still." Clarisse as laughing and so was Mia she could not fight it any more it was just hilarious.

Clarisse heard the extra laughter and so did Joe the two turned a bit to see whom it was.

"Oh I should have known Mia."

"Why grandpa has grandma been roughing you up? That is a nasty shiner."

"No Mia… Did you call me grandpa?'

"Yup! I figure it is only suiting since you have been such a grandfather figure to me and now all the better reason to call you that because you are married to my grandmother. If it is alright with you?"

"Yes Mia darling it would be perfect and I do not rough any one up, he fought with Viscount Mavbrey."

"Oh wow did you get a good swing at him?" Mia burst out.

"A few,"

"A few darling you knocked him to the floor!"

"Wow that must have been a sight to see."

"It was but I was more angry at him for doing that. He should have been civil about it and we could have done quite a bit of damage that way."

"Oh but it was probably one heck of a shock to see him go down though."

"Yeah and it felt great too!"

"Mia quit egging on your grandfather."

"Alright, alright well what am I to do about your little blurp today? I have been on edge all day waiting for the phones to begin"

Clarisse turned around to face Mia. She paused and took in a breath. "well Mia which out burst are you referring to? My confession about Rupert and I or your engagement?"

"Well and explination to it would be nice, but I know you love jospeh and are happy with him so I can wait for that one but it is the fact the I denied all rumors only a weeks ago about Nick and I and now we are engaged. It will be all over the news."

"well Mia what you denied was tats you two were already married and that you were with child not that you two are engaged."

"oh I see."

"besides I have a felling not much of what happened in parliament today will leak out. If so the only thing to do so would be your engagement. Which will be handled with no problem Mia."

"easy for you to say." Mia said sarcastically.

"There darling all cleaned up." Clarisse bent down and kissed him on the lips.

"Ughh… you two should get a room." Mia tried to hold back laughs

"oh but we have one but it seems to be occupied by a third party." Joe said with an air of sarcasim. Then returned to kissing Clarisse.

"I get the point wow please stop? Oh never mind grandma when you two can stop come find me. I need you r help with th never ending paper work!"

Mia got up and left in a hurry. Clarisse and Joe still sharing passionate kisses were left alone.

"My dear we are alone and with nothing to do…" Clarisse silenced him with another kiss. Joe pulled her in closer and the two fell to the soft bathroom floor. She gave a soft moan as he he continued to kiss her up and down her jaw line and down her neck and finally making it back to her lips. Breaking only for breath.

"Oh Joseph I love you."

AN: Alright I love my reviewers truly do I love reviews yes I do! Her is chapter 13 I like this one it is and in between chapter that I had too much fun with really sorry it took me so long to update I have the real next chapter almost finished and oh boy are you all gonna love it!

Tierra- PS please review ; o )


	13. Public kisses

AN: okay I have acrylic nails on, and it is pain to type with them on! I would rip them off but that might hurt to bad? So my next two chapters may be a bit slower sorry until they come off I have a slower type speed. Oh well I hope you like this chapter. Mia is going public.

Oh did I mention I LOVE MY REVIEWERS yes I do I do I do! Well Jazz this is one heck of a story which used to be several small ones but now has become the biggest project I will ever under take. I love writing. If you want to chat ever look up my email and we can IM chat anytime, once again thanks to all who reviewed kudos to you, you make writing worth my time :0)

Oh Rebecca that was hilarious I actually thought about a chapter on that while reading your reviews LOL

The next month seemed to pass in a breeze for the young and in love couple and thankfully nothing had leaked to the press. Well only one thing the Viscount announced his retirement and named his successor Lord Nicholas Deveraux. Which did not come as a shock to any seeing as how he adored the boy. Mia was sitting in her office preparing for the autumn ball she was lost in thought remembering her first dance with Nicholas and how it had been all to short. Clarisse and several other people were busing about in the room with utter chaos on the brink of a massive break out.

"Mia…Mia are you listening to me?"

"Oh yes that will be fine" she said coming out of her daze

"Mia I know it is getting closer and closer but please concentrate this is your first ball you have organized and I need your approval. Plum tea set or rose set?"

"Grandma you hardly need my approval, I like the plum it reminds me of the autumn leaves."

"All right dear have you finished the dinner seating arraignments?"

"Yes here it is." Mia handed her grandmother a piece of paper with all the name is the order as the where to sit down her name at the top the Joe and Clarisse on her left side and Nicholas on her left then the rest of the guests.

" Good, this is nicely done Mia."

"Um grandma, I know we agreed on waiting until the spring to announce the wedding but I was wondering can we announce it tonight and then set the wedding in the spring?"

"Well it is up to you and Nicholas I think it would be alright if you two announced the engagement and then the wedding this spring would be nice. But only if you and Nick are ready to face the media on this."

"Yeah we discussed it this morning I think we are going to. I don't want to put it off any longer. It would be nice to just get married in a small reception nothing big. Tomorrow"

"Yes dear although that would be nice but you are the Queen and a small wedding would not be possible. Maybe we can discuss a winter wedding after the ball."

"Oh I don't want to get married in the winter though!"

"Well then my dear we shall learn patients and you can be married this spring. How about April?"

"Yes that would be perfect we could have a nice garden reception."

"Yes dear that sound perfect. The flowers will be in bloom and the air sweet."

"Sweet you wouldn't be talking about me would you my dear?" Joe walked in and leaned over the back of the couch to kiss Clarisse on the cheek.

"Funny Joseph… you go by handsome to me I was talking about Mia's wedding this spring."

"Oh already planning that?"

"Yeah so we can just have it done! I don't want to wait anymore"

Joe tried to stifle back the laughter but failed. 'Wait for what Mia?"

"Joe… to be out in the open about or relationship dork you should know the feeling. You are gross!" Mia through a pillow at him.

"Mia what do you think he was referring to?" Clarisse paused for a second and caught on. "Joseph!" she then through a pillow at him too.

"Hey… Hey… he said fending off the pillows being thrown and him by Mia and Clarisse.

"Wow hey that one nearly hit me." Nick said as he caught the pillow about to hit him "what are you two up to now? He smiled suspiciously at Mia and Clarisse.

"They were picking on and old man," Joe said

"Your not old because if you are I am to and I don't want to think about that."

"Nick what can I do for you my love?" Mia asked

"Oh Just come for a walk with me?"

"Nick I would love to but I can't I have so much to do before this evening."

"Mia go!" Clarisse said a little sternly.

"Are you sure you can manage with out me for a little bit?"

"I'm sure I will darling now I don't expect to see you back for a half an hour."

"Yes ma'am.'

Nick got up and held out a hand for Mia. Leading her out into the garden they walked in silence together for the most part. Being careful not to get to close they still did not want the press all over them and ever since they returned home from the beach house they seemed to be on a steak out. They walked for some time when finally the came to a clearing on the ground it was open grass and sure enough the cameras where at the gate watching. Mia turned to Nick.

"My grandmother thinks it is a good idea if we announce the engagement tonight, well in front of the press that is."

"I have a better idea." In a second Nick was on one knee holding out the ring. Mia could hear the reporters on the other side of the gates going nuts.

"Mia I know I already asked you once but will you marry me?"

"Yes Nick of course I will" She bent down and kissed him pulling him up into a hug and then they deepened the kiss. Nick pulled back and put the ring on her finger.

"Here you can wear this proudly now." He said smiling at her.

"Well that was a good way to break the ice for the public. I can only imagine the look on grandma's face if she is watching the news right now. Better yet I can't wait to see the look on your uncles face."

"Well I can only imagine that both will be shock besides my uncle doesn't know about us and your grandmother does."

"Yes Nick but she will not be expecting this."

"Yeah your right about that." He laughed, "Well do we waive to the press or do we turn our back on them?"

"Nah let them wait until tonight's ball."

"You can be so evil sometimes lead them on to believe that they are going to get a lot then only give them a taste."

"I am a tease, just you wait"

"Oh how long?"

"You will just have to wait." She said maliciously and she was playing with the buttons on his shirt,

"Well shall we head back to the palace or do I stand her and keep you in my arms and kiss you again?"

"How about both only the kiss first."

"I can do that." He leaned in closer for a passionate kiss. They laughed a little as they were kissing the reporters where whooping and hollering at them.

"Well we satisfied our crowd now lets go in and get ready for the ball." Mia said pulling in his tie a little. The two walked back to the palace hand in hand.

"Mia it is all over the news!" Clarisse said beaming at her granddaughter who had just entered her office.

"Yup I think it was the best idea Nick had and I loved it."

"What the second proposal or the kiss?" Joe teased.

"Both! Smart-alecky"

"Well Mia dear we have a lot to finish. Lets go finalize the orchestra selection and then we have hair appointments"

"Right then, well I will see you later" she said winking at Nick.

Clarisse and Mia left the room and headed off to Clarisse's suite where Paulo will be doing their hair.

"Grandma…. Is everything all right? You have been pretty quiet the whole time." Mia asked as she turned to her grandmother in the chair next to her."

"Oh no Mia I'm fine but I am thinking about the future. I think some changes are in order."

AN: Ok I am really sorry to leave you all here. But I have to rack my brain at the moment. It is on overload and it doesn't know how to move into this part of the story. I have a million ideas for chapters and stories to incorporate into this story. I will sleep on it tonight and maybe in the morning I will know what to do with it. No worries I will not stop or leave I just need to take a short breath on this chapter. It shouldn't be more than a day. Oh if you have any ideas let me know.


	14. whack had to do it again

AN: Hello there all my wonderful reviewers. Okay so I did some brain stretching and I came up with this, and the next 3 chapters I hope you like also some AMAZING news. I moved to Virginia! Well in the process. I love the east coast defiantly different from the west coast. I did it all on my own too. FREEDOM is beautiful.

Mia and Clarisse made there way down to the ballroom and to their delight Joseph and Nicholas were waiting for them.

"Clarisse queen of my heart you look amazing. As always."

"Thank you love"

"Oh good you are ready we're running late."

"Charlotte a Queen is never late everyone else is simply early." Mia said sticking up her chin.

"Mia."

"What I learned it from the best. You grandma."

They all laughed and then Charlotte cleared her through.

"Uh Lord Deveraux if you will fallow me I will show your entrance it would not be proper to enter with the queen just yet."

"Oh I know my way Charlotte no need to show me and it is Nick. See you in a minute Mia." Nick kissed her cheek lightly while holding her hand.

"See you in a bit Nick."

Mia stood in front of Clarisse and Joe as they heard the doorman begin to announce them.

"Announcing her Royal Majesty Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi Queen of Genovia. And her Royal Majesty Clarisse Renaldi Romero Dowager Queen of Genovia, and Sir Joseph Romero."

Mia entered fallowed by Clarisse and Joseph who had their arm linked. For the most part the dinner went smoothly and then they moved into the ballroom where the reporters kept asking to see Mia. Charlotte was going a little nuts trying to fend them off.

Finally Mia nodded to the doorman who then brought his staff to the floor a few times to get the attention of the guests.

"Welcome guests to this wonderful Autumn Ball. I have an announcement to make. It may be know to a few of you but for the rest and a more public confirmation, Lord Deveraux and I as of today are engaged."

"What!" said a very drunk man in the back of the room

"Joseph get him out of here!" Clarisse whispered into her husband's ear.

"Uncle Mia and I are going to be married."

"No that is not the way…."

"Shhh you old fool of a man before you get into any more trouble." Joseph said as he took the man by the arm and lead him out of the room trying not to make to big of a scene.

"Well yes it is true Lord Deveraux and I are engaged. Thank you."

Nicholas moved to Mia's side and held her close as the two faced the crowd of people coming to see the ring Mia was wearing and to congratulate them."

Clarisse slipped out and fallowed Joseph into the foyer with Viscount Mavbrey. Joseph was not yelling at him but was speaking threateningly to him in Spanish.

"I thought I told you that you were never welcome back to this palace ever again!" She said fuming.

"Yes don't you remember she and the Queen have both warned you and I will do it again only physically if you ever come back here."

"(hmmm) You know your about as unworthy of her as anyone could be and my Nephew marrying a queen he was supposed to be king…..(whack)"

"Learn to shut don't you." Joseph punched him again.

"Joseph come on lets go back to the ball. Francis make sure he is escorted out of here? Like I have stated before Do no ever come back here again, I will not be held responsible for my husbands actions or mine."

Clarisse hooked arms with Joseph and lead him back to the ballroom.

"Is your hand okay Joseph?"

"Yes, yes it is, not to sore it only hit lowly creature unworthy of your thought."

"Well I'm glad to see that he did not put a damper on your sense of humor for the evening."

"Never, when I'm with you I'm the most happiest man in the world." Joe leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Good because you make me the happiest woman in the world."

"Grandma where did you go? (Gasp) Grandpa what did you do to your hand?"

Joe's hand was bruising quickly.

"Oh taught the snake a lesson a second time."

"Let's not think about it any more. Congratulations Mia they are happy for you."

"Yeah I'm just so relived even more now we can begin to plan the wedding and everything it will be twice as much fun for this one."

"Yes Mia yes it will."

Clarisse pulled Mia into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Clarisse dear they are playing our song. Would you do the honor of dancing the 'wango' with me?"

"Oh I'd love to."

The two glided beautifully onto the dance floor and easily moved to the music in perfect rhythm is more like it they fit together as if they have been made that way to fit just perfectly. As if sculpted at birth and fait to bring them together. Soon the couple was only ones left on the dance floor lost in each other's gaze and movement to notice everyone watching them. Clarisse knew that this was the most perfect thing she had ever been given a perfect love that would last forever. Her life could not get any better she thought. Joseph brought her in even closer bringing her back to reality of the who she was with. Him the one and only her happiness. 'I love you.' She mouthed Joseph on the other hand could not think of anyone but her and what she has done to him. He has been completed He has fulfilled every goal he ever set and achieved every aspect of his dreams and this just makes life so complete to be dancing with her and loving her the way she has always deserved.

The music faded and people began to applaud bringing the couple that had been in the clouds back to reality.

Blushing a little she smiled and thanked everyone and the evening ended with them saying their good byes with Mia and Nicholas.

Joseph had left to make sure all the security detail for making sure the palace was empty of all guests and Nicholas had said his good night and had left for his room so it was Mia and Clarisse alone walking the corridors of the palace arm in arm.

"Grandma, you said that there are some changes in order. What were you thinking needs to be worked on?"

"Oh Mia dear I have yet to set out exactly what I have an idea of but I will talk with you in it tomorrow morning say 10 am?" Mia asked sarcastically teasing her grandma a bit.

"Well dear it is nearly 2 am and I would like some rest.' Clarisse replied with a bit more sarcasm.

"Oh please don't tell me about that part of your relationship. Please spare me. Oh the thought. Ughh." Mia shivered a bit.

"Ha. I wasn't referring to any such thing!" she said laughing

"Oh right you weren't you know you didn't even come out of your rooms for two days after you where married. Don't think I know what you hit to."

"MIA!" Clarisse said slapping her arm softly while laughing.

"What my dear wife is so funny at such a time in the morning?"

"Oh nothing Joseph just Mia and I having some 'girl talk'"

"Well should I whisk you away to our rooms now my lady or later?" Joe slipped and arms under hers and the other under her knees and walked away

"Good night Mia" He shouted as he walked away carrying Clarisse who was in fits of laughter along with Mia who had leaned up against the wall because she was laughing so hard.

AN: Okay sorry so short I have like a million things to do I have 15 days to pack and move so I'm a bit under pressure now but I have the next 3 chapters planned out and hmm one may include wedding bells for a special someone also I know you all are dying to hear Clarisse changes which will be in the same chapter and wedding bells possibly the one before oh and I had to have Joe punch the snake again it was too much fun to think of him just letting lose and knocking someone to the floor he he he he so any how. I hope you like once again sorry for so short a chapter I promise on forever that the next one will be very very long. Cheers

Tierra


	15. Wedding bells and changes

AN: So I have this idea, wouldn't you all like to know! He he he that's funny I'm no going to tell you. You'll just have to read the chapter. Currently I'm making a pumpkin roll with my best friend Garnet Runestar. She is the one to blame for getting me addicted to fanfiction. Have fun

PS I don't own PD1 or 2 to let you know and quick time line they autumn ball was at the end of September so picture all the leave colors oh gorgeous favorite time of year.

The next morning Mia woke up slightly annoyed by the fact that her ladies maids were making too much noise in her sitting room. Mia pulled herself out of bed and thrust her arms into her royal blue robe and walked to the door to her sitting room ready to yell because it was only 8am and she had only gotten to sleep 5 hours ago. Opening the door and preparing for the coming diatribe, only to be rendered speechless she was amazed at the sight every inch of the room was covered

The room was full of dozens of red roses and rose petals all over the floor. She found a card attached too the largest bouquet.

"My Dearest Sweetest, Beautiful Mia

I love you more than anything in the world. I'm so glad you decided to become my wife. I could not live the rest of my life without you.

A rose petal for every moment I think of you.

Love is like a rose

With gentle, tender parts,

Slowly it unfolds

And develops in your heart.

Its beauty can't be tamed,

It's as wild as the wind.

Words can never explain

The feelings held within.

A thorn could cut you

And your heart would tend to bleed,

Sometimes it will be torn,

But inside is always a new seed.

There will always be a change,

And yet it grows and grows,

Although it may seem strange,

Love is like a rose.

Undying love, Nick"

Tears where streaming down her face. He was so sweet, oh how she loved him. Whipping away the tears she headed for Clarisse suite.

Mia got to their suite Just as Joseph was leaving. With a much large than usual smile on her face.

"Morning Grandpa, good night?"

"Ha ha funny Mia she is still in bed reading. What are you doing up so early I was going to make a bet as to which one of you would leave your bed first."

"Well I woke to a pleasant surprise you should see my sitting room."

"Oh well I may have to stop by" he said sarcastically

"Did you have something to do with this Grandpa?" Mia asked suspiciously

"Oh well maybe just a smallest bit."

"Well she is awake isn't she?"

"Yes, see you later Mia."

Joe left and Mia entered the room to find her grandmother propped up on several pillows in her very large bed with the covers up around her chest he glasses on the tip of her nose reading Pride and prejudice.

"Mia, your awake?"

"Yup. I woke to a very pleasant surprise."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah did you have something to do with it too?"

"No Mia I'm completely in the dark on this."

"Well I woke up angry because I thought the girls were making to much noise in my sitting room. Only to find my room was covered and when I say covered I mean the floor was covered in rose petals and rose bouquets everywhere. With the most wonderful card and poem in it."

"Oh how sweet. So have you thought of when you would like your wedding?"

"(Sigh) well honestly I don't want to wait any longer. So I was thinking a winter wedding would be really pretty.'

"I agree."

"Well what would be a good date?"

"How about on Christmas eve day?"

"Hmm."

"That way your reception could be the Christmas ball."

"That's perfect also I need to come up with something for him in return for this mornings surprise."

"Hmm well I have and idea but it has to be very secretive."

"I'm intrigued tell me more."

"Well you could set up several candle all around his room and then leave a box on his bed and well in this box can be a certain piece or pieces of little to nothing clothing."

"Oh, did you ever try that?"

"Uh well yes on mine and Josephs wedding day I had it set up shortly after we made it back to the palace."

"Grandma you of all people I would never guess. But its perfect."

"Now don't do it too soon make it closer to the wedding or things could get out of hand."

"All right."

"Well should we order breakfast in bed or go down to the kitchen?"

"I would like it here, and have Charlotte bring up some note pads we can sit here all day and relax and plan the wedding."

"Mia you know what I love that idea." Clarisse said with a smile growing big on her face.

Clarisse leaned over to her bedside table and picked up the phone and spoke with Charlotte for few minutes, she ordered breakfast and told Charlotte to bring up a few things so that they could write down ideas and set up some plans.

Breakfast arrived shortly after Charlotte came up and the things Clarisse had asked for.

"Thank you Charlotte that's all we need today, if you would like take the rest of the day off." Clarisse said with a smile.

"Thank you your majesty."

Charlotte left and Mia and Clarisse ate breakfast silent both thinking of what would be pretty and what would do.

"Okay I have this idea," Mia said

"Oh Shoot."

"All right I think instead of having the brides maids carrying flower bouquets since it will be winter they could carry candles. And the dresses could be a pretty pale blue satin."

"How about a simple elegant plum. To warm things up a bit."

"Oh yes…"

"And we could have white and red poinsettias through out the chapel and the ball room."

"Yes and in the garden we could have all the trees and bushes decorated with white lights. Well they will already have some for Christmas but even more would be grand."

"Oh and we'll have a chocolate fountain. I always wanted one of those."

"What are you two ladies still doing in bed?" Joe said sarcastically with his hands on his hips. "It's nearly 1 in he afternoon."

"Yes, so?" Clarisse said

"My dear sweet wife when shall I get to spend time with you then. On this day off?"

"Oh well you could join us grandpa we are setting out ideas for my wedding?"

"Well tell me dear are these security plans or are they wedding flowers and dresses."

"Well its flowers and dresses that kinda fun stuff."

"OH well I think I'll leave you two to it."

He smiled and winked at them and left. The rest of the afternoon was spent gabbing over ideas and plans. Finally Mia got up and left for her room.

The month of November seemed to creep up on them and it was soon gone. Mia and Clarisse had all but finalized the plans, invitations were sent out the gown was picked out. The dinner and ball guests had all replied. And the count down was 16 days.

"Mia here is your package it just arrived." Clarisse said giving Mia a, you know what kinda package this is look.

"Oh, oh that package."

"Have you set everything up?"

"Yes and now all to do is have this set up in there. Well I did not have his room decorated in candles but I have had a few things sent to him the past week I have sent him cards and chocolates and yesterday I gave him 17 kisses to remind him out many days."

"Oh how sweet."

"Well I will just have his name put on this and delivered to his room. While we are at dinner this evening, you do remember we have that state dinner?"

"Yes I do remember how could I forget? The retched man will be here, finally stepping down, tell me again why parliament had this set up?"

"For show."

"Well, is grandpa okay with this? I mean him being here?"

"Well no and he never will be but he promised to behave himself"

That evening Clarisse made sure the box was delivered to his room and placed on his bed.

Thankfully, The dinner went well the Viscount said only two words and the speaker announced his retirement and successor Lord Nicholas Deveraux. The dinner passed quickly and Joe sat at the opposite end of the table from the Viscount and soon the guests had left and Clarisse and Joe were dancing to soft music while Mia and Nick sat in the corner of the room talking. Finally Mia yawned giving a very un-lady like stretch. Nick got up and offered her a hand. Together they headed off to her suite. He bid her good night and kissed her deeply, and headed off to his room.

Upon entering his room he walked passed it, into his bathroom throwing a side his clothes and puling in a pair of pajama pants. He walked back into his room and turned on the television. Still not noticing the small black box in his bed. He sat down and watched a bit of Elsie Kentworthy go on and on about Mia as usual, 'Doesn't the woman have anything better to think about, you'd think she was obsessed.' Finally he too became tired and moved over to his bed finally encountering the box. It was small and unmarked, he carefully pulled the top off and picked up the card off the tissue paper and read it

"Nicholas,

Just a tease for what is more to come. I love you on 15 more days now.

Love, Mia"

He set the card down a bit confused as what she meant, He moved the tissue aside reveling the delicate black lace he pulled out the brazier and the almost nothing bottoms fallowed by a set of garters with a pair of black thigh highs. The garments had been sprayed lightly with her perfume or had she had them on before. He pictured what she looked like in them. She was absolutely gorgeous. That woman was too good he wanted her right now. How was he going to wait any longer? '15 days, 15 days' he told himself 'oh that is too long and she is teasing me' he let out a sigh and placed the clothing in his top drawer and then fell back onto his bed. Closing his eyelids and picturing her, oh how she drove him nuts, no he drove her wild! She was in his every thought and he dreamed about her day and night on every flower he passed in the garden he smelled her in every book he lost focus and thought about her. He was slowly becoming no definitely he was completely consumed by her. The snow delicate and beautiful covering all the land reminded him of her silky skin, soft and beautiful ivory and her classic look was all he had to look at and how it was the only thing that mattered to him.

Finally drifting off to sleep he dreamed of her.

The days seemed to continue to fly by Mia and Clarisse had finalized every detail. Lily was coming in today along with her mom, stepfather and brother Trevor. Mia sat in her office hiding behind mountains of paper work, Clarisse had promised to come in and try and help her with it all, but she was still finalizing her step down completely. She was in parliament clearing up that last bit of details before the close of the session.

Parliament was coming to an end this season. They were now going to take a 3-month adjournment. Which thankfully Clarisse was able to get them to agree upon and had set it up so that what had been discussed that season would be resolved and concluded so in March Mia could start with a clean slate and that there would be nothing she did not know about.

Mia got up from her desk and picked up her journal she slumped down on the couch and pulled up her feet. She opened up to her last entry it had been two weeks since she had entered anything which for her was too long.

'Dear Diary,

All right today it the 19th and I'm getting married in 6 days everything had been checked and double checked and every last detail had been set. I'm so happy it is now just waiting, waiting, waiting. I don't know how I'm going to stand it! Well Lily and My family are supposed to be flying in today.'

"Mia," Clarisse came in a bit flustered.

"Yes grandma," she closed her diary

"Sorry to bother you in the middle of that but lets get a few things set out. Are you leaving after the ball or are you leaving Christmas morning?"

"Uh, well I hadn't thought of that one, but I would like to be here for Christmas, so make it Christmas morning that we are leaving on our honey moon."

"Oh that works, You know we could hold off on Christmas until you two got back, If you did not want to spend your first night her."

"No it's fine grandma." Mia said chuckling

"Well all right, how is the paper work?"

"Uh well its still here, my brain was beginning to run everything I have gone through into one big mess and so I decided to take a second and clear my head."

"Well let's get it done." Clarisse moved over to Mia's desk and sat down. Mia followed and sat next to her. They spent a few hours delegating and signing this paper and that paper and successfully got through a large pile, when Charlotte interrupted them.

"Clarisse, Your Majesty, your mother has arrived as well as Ms. Lily they are at the gate."

"All right we are on our way." Clarisse said with a smile.

Mia and Clarisse got up and entered the foyer.

"Grandma, Do you remember what you said to me about a month ago? About some changes being in order"

"Yes Mia and I have decided to make them. But not until you return home from your honey moon."

"Oh can I know what they might be?"

"You will know in time dear."

Lily and Mia's family arrived and were settled in their suites. Tonight was the dinner rehearsal and we were all at the Cathedral and it as getting to late. They had been there for hours and everyone was getting a bit tired and cranky. Especially Clarisse.

"Okay I have to put an end to this. It is nearly 1 am and I m incredibly tired Mia all you have to do it walk down the isle after your brides maids and take Nicholas's arm and then say I do and Nick you say I do and then kiss her and botta bang botta boom you walk down the isle and your married."

"Grandma if its that easy why did you not tell me that hours ago?" Mia said sarcastically

"Oh well I was having fun 4 hours ago." She said acting like a smart aleck

"Yes well Mia it is getting late and as she said it is easy plus your family just go in today and they all look like they have been hammered."

"Yeah me too." She said yawning.

'Well shall we go home then?" Joe asked

"Yeah" Lily said leaning up against Captain Kelly who had a very pleased look on his face.

"The cars are already out front."

"Thanks Shades, come on Clarisse lets go home and go to bed."

"I'm so tired I don't know if I'll make it home without falling asleep." Clarisse said stumbling a bit.

"Oh Clarisse I feel the same way." Helen said. As she yawned "Honey can you carry Trevor?" he was now 7 months old and getting bigger and bigger.

"Yes,"

"Here clumsy, let me help you so you don't fall while walking out to the car."

"I'm not the clumsy one in the family, that's Mia's job."

"I heard that!"

Mia walked arm in arm with Nicholas fallowed by Clarisse and Joe who were also linked by the arms Lily staggered out with Kip at her side and then Helen and Patrick.

The next morning Clarisse snuck out of bed and down the empty corridors and slipped into Mia's room with out waking her and then into her bed next to her. The movement in the bed caused Mia to wake a bit she turned over now facing Clarisse she still did not know that she was there still half a sleep.

"Mia…. Mia darling you're getting married today." Clarisse whispered.

Mia jumped and sat straight up. "I'm getting married today."

Clarisse could not help but laugh at how she had startled Mia and her remark was the best. She was laughing so hard. Mia lay back down next to her.

"You think you're funny don't you?"

"Well Mia that was quite a scene. You are finally here; you're getting married to the man of your dreams."

"Yes I am."

"Are you nervous?"

"No I mean we walked through the rehearsal several times and it can't be to hard to repeat a few lines."

"No Mia I was asking about you know; about later."

"Oh… well honestly YES! I mean am I going to do it right am I oh my gosh I m so nervous."

"Mia do you love him to the point were you can get lost in his gaze?"

"Yeah."

"Then do that and everything will be all right."

"Is that what you did."

"Well with Rupert it was merrily duty not much to say there but with Joseph our wedding night oh was I a wreck. Finally he just kissed me and said I love you and I looked into his eyes and that's when I lost it and I was not myself anymore. I was lost in love."

"Wow,"

"Yes it's like that."

"Well I know the feeling of being lost in love. I get that way when Nick and I spend hours alone together."

"Well I thought I would come down here early so we could spend some time together, before I no longer have you to myself anymore."

"I love you grandma, how about some breakfast."

"Hmm sounds good I think some waffles with buttermilk syrup and fresh fruit sounds so good."

"Oooh does sound good and for a brides breakfast perfect."

Clarisse and Mia moved into the private dining area of Mia's suite. And were eating their breakfast contently.

"You know I don't think I ever said thank you for pushing me into forgiving Nick well and speaking to him again. Well and for saving my life really."

"Mia all I wanted was to see you happy I would go to the ends of this earth to find you happiness, because Mia I love you."

"I love you two Grandma."

Just then Helen and Lily burst in.

"You're getting married today." They echoed.

"Yes would you two care to join us for my brides breakfast. There is still plenty.

"Sure."

"Thanks Mia."

"Well Helen you and I have both been married what fun advice could we give the new bride?"

"Hmm well it like I said before being married is like being your self with someone else."

"Yes I agree it is being yourself and sharing each moment with the other person who makes you who you are."

"That makes sense now that you said that grandma I did not quite understand when you first said it to me mom."

"Well Ms. Lily? I hear from the maids grape vine that you and a certain member of my royal guard are pretty serious."

"Uh… well yes we are." Lily picked up her hand out of her lap and flashed a small yet elegant diamond ring.

"Oh my gosh Lily when did that happen?"

"Mia it was last night at the dinner we decided to take a walk and we ended up in the palace chapel sitting there talking when he said he loved me and I already knew that but he said he loved me more than I knew and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me."

"How precious." Clarisse said

"That is romantic" Helen remarked too.

"This is so awesome Lily so what are you guys going to do? I mean you still have school and this is where he works. Oh my Lily you could live in Genovia!"

"Well…"

"Lily, have you thought more about my offer?"

"What offer Grandma?" Mia asked

"The changes Mia I think it would benefit Genovia as well as me and you also including Charlotte who loves the idea. I have asked Lily if she might consider living in Genovia permanently to work as your personal assistant and Charlotte could help me out again."

"Oh grandma that is and awesome idea."

"Yes I have thought about it all night in fact and also the part about me saying yes to marrying Kip I think it would be great and that way Kip could continue working here and I would have a job and we could start a family here."

"Oh this is so awesome!" Mia said excited Lily.

"well I believe it is time to get ready Mia you head down the isle in 5 hours"

"Yes Paolo will be her any minute."

"Eghk!" Clarisse made a disgusted sound "No matter how good he is I can only handle him for short periods of time and good thing my hair with him only takes him 30 minutes to make it a master piece."

"Easy for you to say I have probably 2 hours with him."

"Yes you do Regina miss." Paolo entered the room. "Wow a room full of beautiful women looking absolutely natural in their pajamas but it is time to make you bloom again my beautiful rose."

"Yes, well thank you Paolo Ladies shall we excuse our selves?" Clarisse said standing up.

The three left the room Mia and Paolo along with is two assistants began the work.

"Mia… Mia… Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi. If we do not leave now we are going to be late for your own wedding!"

"Okay it's soon to be Deveraux if you are using the full name thing Grandma."

"Funny dear but really the car is waiting outside and we are to meet the carriage half way into town then we will change over to that and then arrive at the chapel, But if you do not hurry we are going to miss that and then there will be no time.'

"Sorry I'm coming I just had to finish the very last touch."

Mia came out of her bathroom with her wedding dress pulled up around her thighs. She flashed her leg a bit in the thigh high nylons and satin high heels.

"What do you think of this garter?"

"Oh very flashy. Now come on we need to go."

"Clarisse we need to be leaving. Like now dear." Joseph called from the sitting room

They soon arrived at the Cathedral and Mia was standing out side the doors Joe next to her,

"They are ready Mia, Are you?"

"Yes,"

Joe extended his arm and Mia took it and then to music began and the doors opened together Mia and Joe walked down the isle, She was like and angel her slightly off the shoulder gown made of ivory white satin with a lace overlay and pearl beading that caught the light just perfectly and her crown topped off the whole number with a light veil added to it. The sleeve came just below her elbow made entirely out of lace and her train followed her for three feet the lace went all the way to the floor. And her bouquet was made of white Lilly's. This had been a hard decision and it was probably her favorite decision that she and Clarisse agreed upon. Was that the poinsettia's did not look elegant enough so they had the Lilly's flown in,

They had reached the front of the chapel and Joe handed Mia's arm to Nick and they moved forward to the archbishop. He began to speak of the importance of love and kindness.

"With this ring I thee wed."

"I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss her now Nicholas."

Nick leaned forward and Mia moved in the rest of the way and kissed him and soon they were lost in the applause and kiss they were sharing.

"We made it we are finally married." Mia whispered as she pulled back.

AN: Oh wow that was one heck of a chapter. So they are married now. Aaaawww how sweet. Yes and the next chapter should be here soon! I have most of it ready. Please R&R

Tierra


	16. Kisses on the stairs

AN: K I was so off on the name thing it is not Gary it is Patrick I just watched the 1st movie again and I was not near the movie when I wrote the last chapter sorry I will be fixing that. Oh and just because they are married guys don't think the story is over there is so much more to come! So right now I'm like bursting with excitement I just went trough all my reviews. I love them. Well any how right now besides working on the next chapter I am going through my room I have filled 3 very large bags of clothes and one with shoes, and I still have a dresser full of clothes and a closet too. Plus I still have too many pairs of shoes. I think I have like 70 pairs of shoes if not more, (yikes) yeah yeah I know pathetic but what can I say I am a girl and I love fashion it and fan fiction control my life (LOL).

Mia and Nicholas stood before the closed doors as they heard their entrance and the door slowly opened

"Announcing Her Royal Majesty Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi Deveraux Queen of Genovia and His Royal Highness Nicholas Deveraux Prince Consort of Genovia."

Mia and Nicholas walked into the ballroom as everyone took a large bow. Then Clarisse stepped forward. And lifted her champagne glass.

"To Queen Mia and Prince Nicholas may their marriage be ever lasting and full of love."

The room repeated what she had said then brought their glasses to their lips and drank in celebration of the happy couple.

Mia had her special dance with Nicholas, it was arranged by Clarisse, she had the floor cleared as Mia and Nicholas entered and the 'wango' music began to play. She laughed and looked over at Joe who had a big grin on his face also Clarisse who's smile could not get any bigger as tears filled her eyes.

"Mia, I love you so much."

"I love you to." She reached up and kissed him

"Tell me my wife are you going to wear my little present or do you have another for me?"

"Ohh well I have several but we are going to be together for the rest of our lives and I thought tonight I may not need one or do you wish me to tease you with a delectable little black ensemble."

"Ohh you tease."

They laughed as the dance moved on

"Oh I may have one for you Mr. Santa."

"Well Mrs. Santa is it red really low cut and very short."

"Where you sneaking through my drawers?" She said almost laughing

"You seriously have one?" he said shocked.

"Well maybe you will just have to wait and see."

"Mia…" He was cut off by her kissing him again.

They evening was full of dancing and talking with everyone who wanted to congratulate the newly weds finally there was a big knock on the door and Clarisse stepped forward.

"Guests it seems as though we have a visitor I think if we sing him certain song he may come in."

The orchestra began to play jingle bells and everyone laughed and joined in on the singing.

"Ho ho ho ho ho. Merry Christmas" The Prime Minister entered in a Santa suit with a large bag thrown over his shoulder.

The burst into fits of laughter. As Santa came down the stairs and made his way to the center of the room where a large chair had been placed he sat down and gave a big sigh and looked at Mia and Nicholas.

"Amelia, Nicholas come sit on Santa's lap I believe the first gift I have is for you two."

Mia was still laughing as she and Nick made their way over to Santa and sat down.

"Now as I have checked several times I see that you have both made it on to my good list and for you I have a golden ticket it will take you to a special place designed for the two of you. Now this ticket is only useable tomorrow morning at 11:30 am better dress warm."

They all laughed as Mia and Nicks faces went red. Then of course the rest of the children attending the ball sat on Santa's lap. Mia walked across the room and playfully slapped Clarisse's arm.

"I cant believe you did that.' She said laughing

"Oh don't give her all the credit, I thought Motaz would be the perfect Santa. She wanted me to do in the first place, But I told her only if she wore a Mrs. Santa suit for me."

"That's when I agreed on letting Motaz do it."

"Oh Grandma I could see you coming out in a big Christmas dress with Joe as Santa."

"No Mia his Mrs. Santa suit was nothing worth even calling clothing."

"Oh Joe!" Mia said laughing.

"Well Joe sorry you're not quite as lucky as me Mia lost a bet and promises me a special Mrs. Clause treat."

"Nick..." Mia said turning red.

"What Joe and your grandmother say enough, this shouldn't shock you."

"Nick that's my grandparents. Although I don't need to hide it from you but that's my grandparents and we are spending our first night together here in the palace."

"So."

"Nicholas…" He silenced her by kissing her. He dipped her way back and held her tight. She was so unable to resist him.

"Wow now that was a kiss' Joe said.

The evening came to and end and the four had said good-bye to all the guests.

"That was so much fun but man am I tired."

"So tired I have to carry you off to bed." Nick picked her up and she gave a slight squeal.

"Nicholas, put me down ha ha ha ha put me down. Ha ha ha you're tickling my sides. Ha ha ha ha."

Just as Nick was making it up the steps he tripped and they fell-laughing Nick stopped and began to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, Clarisse and Joseph who had been laughing at the sight.

"Okay honestly go get a room." Clarisse said. She held out a hand to help but the two were still kissing.

"Well dear it looks like we are being ignored. Come let us go to bed."

Joe stepped around the two still on the stairs and held out his hand to Clarisse who accepted and they moved off together.

AN; Okay so I did an in between chapter. But it was cute also thanks to all my reviewers keep um comin please.


	17. Adding to Mia's Colletion

AN: Hey chapter 15 had a name change (I'm and idiot) also a few grammar errors where fixed. To all who have requested this never end, guess what you have a long ways to go before we worry about that. Instead of doing several stories, which I have written out, I'm going to combine all of them together. Into this one big story. Also you all are gonna flip whats in store for Charlotte.

Allie- yes my acrylics are still on, but I shortened them so I could actually work in them. And don't worry I will have a few more chapters up quickly.

Katie- I'm glad you're addicted to my story because I like it too. It is coming kinda by the seat of my pants. I have stories all laid out and plot lines to run its just getting them all to run smoothly. I just sit and type and it all comes to me!

Pokimon- Thanks for the 'fallow' correction!

Also I got to much in a hurry to get the last chapter up that I forgot to mention the poem is not mine it is unknown. But if anyone finds out I will definitely give him or her credit for it. And you should all know I don't own this and I think disclaimers are dumb if I was going to claim this you would all know. Because I'd say I do own it. But only in my dreams. LOL

Tierra-

The next morning Mia woke to find Nicholas looking at her.

"Morning beautiful!"

"Morning my husband."

"Should we get up and go to breakfast or should we stay and make love again like last night?"

"Hmm both very tempting but I think all I want is you."

She moved in closer to him and began to kiss his chest moving up his neck and then finally reaching his lips. He let a soft groan and moved her onto her back and they made love again in the mid morning light."

Mean while Clarisse and Joe where cuddled up still sleeping when a soft knock on their door woke them.

"Come in!" Joe growled

"Mother?"

"Oh, Pierre!"

"Uh sorry mum… I'll be in the sitting room."

Pierre turned a little red and turned around and closed the door behind him.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Clause."

"Morning Mrs. Clause."

"Merry Christmas, dear I'll be back in a minute I don't want to keep Pierre waiting. I think we embarrassed him."

"Yes well maybe a bit."

Clarisse got up and pulled on a long robe and headed for her sitting room.

"Pierre I'm so glad you made it here safely."

"Yes well sorry for walking in on you and Joe."

"No apologies needed we are married and nothing was happening we were just sleeping."

"Oh."

"Pierre is everything all right? You seem a bit nerved."

"Yes well mum it's the Viscount Mavbrey, or at least I think it is he. But some one keeps sending me letters. Telling me to step up and be a man and take the throne and then it move on to laugh at me saying I couldn't because I'm not King Rupert's son."

"How many have you gotten? These letters I mean."

"Mum its not the letters that bother me, it's the fact that they say I'm not Rupert's son."

"Pierre you know that is a lie don't you? I never stepped out on your father while we were married. Although he had his mistresses, I never did any such thing it was expected of me not to but also I tried to keep our relationship going. It was only a friendship but we did out best."

"I'm sorry I doubted you mum. I should have known."

"It's all right dear. I thought you were to busy to make it down this Christmas?"

"Well I made a few arrangements. After I got my last letter yesterday."

"Oh well will you be able to spend some time with us. Mia and Nick will be leaving today but Joseph and I can still entertain."

"I'd love to mum." Pierre said pulling his mother into a hug.

Clarisse returned to her room after seeing Pierre off. She climbed back in bed next to Joseph.

"Can I Higher you again Sir Joseph. Temporarily for a small assignment."

"Oh yes any time my dear" he began to place kisses all over her neck and moved up to her jaw line finally reaching her mouth. She put a bit of pressure on his chest with her hand separating them. He pulled back and gave her a puzzled look.

"Clarisse is something wrong?"

"Yes…"

"Oh!"

"Oh no no, no, Joseph not like that. Its just Pierre said that he had been receiving letters saying he should have stepped up to the throne when Philippe died, but then it says never mind that he is not of the royal blood line because his father is not Rupert."

"If it says his father is not Rupert. Who is it suggesting?" He paused for a second waiting for an answer but quickly realized he was in bed with Pierre's mother. "Oh. You mean the letters thinks I'm the father."

"Yes, He thinks they are coming from the Viscount."

"Oh doesn't that wretched man know when to call it quits"

"No I guess not."

"Well on a happier note do you think Mia and Nick are awake yet?"

"Hmm were we when first got married?"

"Well yes but we were not to be disturbed."

"I think I'm safe in saying the two are much younger than we are and should definitely not be disturbed until we at least get too hungry and then I will call her room."

"Sounds like a good idea. So where were we?"

"I think it was something like this."

She pulled oh his pajama shirt her lips meeting his as she fell back onto the pillows. Felling the warmth of him leaning against her. She was in heaven definitely in heaven.

Several hours later they had decided to get up and get ready for the day it was now 10:30 and there were still presents under the tree. Clarisse made her way down stairs with Joseph she noticed that there was still no sign of Mia or nick anywhere so she stopped in her office and sat down at her desk and picked up the phone and dialed Mia's room.

It rang a few times and then Nick finally answered it.

"Hello newly wed's suite."

"Are you two up finally?" Clarisse said laughing.

"Yes Mia is just about ready. We'll be down in a minute or two.'

"All right I'll have breakfast ordered."

Clarisse hung up the phone still laughing. Then she got up and took Josephs hand and headed for the Lounge. Helen and Patrick made it there just as Clarisse and Joe and Pierre had followed by Lily and Charlotte. They all sat down around the room full of comfy chairs in front of the blazing fireplace. When Mia finally arrived arm in arm with Nick.

"Morning everyone." She said.

"Well look who has finally decided to grace us with their presence?" Joe said chuckling.

"Funny Grandpa if I remember I did not see you and Grandma for two whole days, after you were married.'

The room burst into laughter.

"Well should we have breakfast first or open presents?" Clarisse asked.

"Are you kidding mother? Presents!" Pierre said joining in on the fun.

They all sat around the tree opening their presents. Most everyone was just having a laugh watching Mia. It seems everyone had gone in on this Christmas joke. Mia's face could not get any redder and Nick was just laughing so hard.

"Ok, Okay I get the joke. No are there any presents under the tree for me that doesn't have anything to do with little pieces of lace?"

"Serves you right for getting married on Christmas." Joe said as they all continued to laugh.

"Well dear look at this way, you have a full collection of lingerie." Nick said still laughing also making the room burst into new fits of laughter. Mia playfully slapped his arm and decided to silence his laughter with a kiss.

"Okay, next." Clarisse said

There were actually two presents under the tree that did not add to Mia's Lingerie collection. They all moved into the dinning room where breakfast was served. After all had stuffed them selves with the Christmas breakfast Mia and Nick headed off for their honeymoon.

"5 days in paradise." Clarisse said as they took off in Genovian Royal helicopter.

THE END

AN: Ha ha ha just kidding (LOL) all right I hoped you liked this chapter. There are still several more to come. This may turn into the never-ending story. (yikes) But I'm totally having too much fun with it to ever get bored with it. Well it is time for me to get up the sun is shinning through my window and the clock says it's 8 get up you have to go to work. I hope to have another chapter up soon for you all.

Cheers Tierra


	18. Memories of a Queens diaires

AN: okay so I wish I were on a holiday but no Pokimon I'm not. No Pierre and Charlotte are not getting together, I to think it has been done so many times but there is still plenty to happen to her. I have these nights were I can't sleep so I write stories or come up with new plot lines. Sometimes they workout sometimes I ask myself what the h was I on? But I'm at work right now and it is my lunch break. I pretty much type whenever I have free time. It's so nice to have laptop (I convinced my parents I need one for college he he he) and right now I do. He he he he. Okay but really I have to wait until the 15th till I break free of this horrible job! Yahoo. I'm still packing up my room to make my final move to Virginia, and then I will really have free time, to write. But I hope you all like this new chapter, thanks for being faithful readers ; 0 )

Also my next installment is going to move us through time quickly there will be some flash backs and so forth I will make things clear as possible but my story needs to move forward in time a bit or the story would get a bit dull so I hope you like.

'Dear Diary, 02-21-04

Okay so Mia's found you well several older versions of you. I must be so much more careful as to where I leave you guys. I thought the vaults were safe. But I guess not. Well anyhow it is now February already, wow how time flies by anymore. Joseph finally found out who the culprit was for the letters Pierre was getting two guesses who it was or should I say they were. Yes your first guess would be the Viscount and the second should be the Von Troken's niece Elsie Kentworthy.

Honestly what do the two get out of working together? Only our aggravation well and Joseph punched well I should say tackled the Viscount they were acting like two boys in a wrestling match finally Nick and Pierre pulled them apart. You are probably wondering why we were even close to the Viscount, I know I know but it was a public event not at the palace it was the grand opening of the new children's museum and I think he went just to try and tick me off. Well it worked and he got it from my husband.

Well moving on Mia got home from her honeymoon they went to the Virgin Islands. She and Nick are doing so great together. And Lily is preparing to completely take over Charlotte's position. Charlotte is so happy she and Shades can finally start a family now. I think they have been married for six years now. Also she is going to work for me again. Now I know I'm not the Queen bee anymore but I still have a lot of public and diplomatic things to do which require I have a part time assistant. To keep myself from going insane. She and Shades are of on their anniversary vacation right now so I'm left with the planning myself, which can be a bit of a mess especially since I have to help Lily right now.

Joseph and I are thinking of taking an extended vacation he says he would like to tour Europe I told him I would like to go somewhere exotic. But I think it may be a bit of both in the end. Well it is coming up on one year this spring. Wow I can't believe I have been married to the man of my dreams for almost a year now. And nothing has changed! We still are madly in love with each other in public and in our room!"

Clarisse closed her diary and slid it under the edge of the bed and got out of bed and headed for her bathroom. But just then Lily came running in.

"Your majesty sorry to bother you."

"Lily please call me Clarisse? What can I do for you?"

"Uh well I think Mia is pregnant!" She blurted out

"What? What make you say something like that?"

"Okay well this morning I got a call and it said that your assistant could come in and pick up the pre-natal vitamins need for the mother to be."

"Why did she not tell me?"

"I don't know maybe she is waiting to tell us all at once."

"Maybe well let's not say anything yet. We'll see if she tells us at breakfast. Charlotte is supposed to be back today from her vacation. I think she said she should be here but noon."

"Okay but I can't hold in the excitement. Mia could be pregnant."

"I know I know I can't wait for more grandkids. Okay but Shhh."

"Yes ma'am"

"See you at breakfast Lily."

Clarisse smiled and headed into her bathroom and got she ready for the day humming to herself a little excited at the thought Mia could be pregnant. She slipped on a white pair of pants and a light sweater and headed off for breakfast.

Entering the dining room Mia was already seated next to Nick the two deep in conversation about something that stopped when she sat down next to them. She just smiled very big at the two of them. Lily came in with her planner ready to go over the morning schedule with the three of them. When Charlotte came in looking a bit under the weather, well actually make that really under the weather. She sat down next to Clarisse looking a bit pale.

Clarisse took in her countanance and then looked at Mia and thought about it 'Oh my gosh its…"

"Charlotte you're pregnant!" She said. Several people at the table dropped their silver wear.

"I thought it was Mia" Lily said

"What, you thought I was pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Hold it hold it. Charlotte you're the one who's pregnant here aren't you?"

"Yes." She said smiling.

'Oh congratulations dear." Clarisse said pulling her into a hug.

"Yes congratulations Charlotte." Mia said.

"Well dear how far along are you?" Clarisse asked

"Eight an a half weeks"

"Two months. Dear why did you not tell me sooner?"

"Well I was nervous you would let me go."

"No never Charlotte you are my close friend and like the daughter I never had. I want to help with your baby."

"We all do." Mia said, "I will need to practice for the future."

"Mia are you pregnant?" Clarisse asked suspiciously

"No, you would definitely know if I was."

"Okay. Charlotte we have so much to plan for dear, this is so exciting."

"Yeah it is"

"Are you all right dear, has the morning sickness not passed yet? Come to think of it why did I not notice before?"

"Uh well I spent my mornings keeping you busy and when I did not feel good I made sure I was not to close to you."

"Charlotte dear if you need time to yourself I can manage without you for a few days."

"You already have and besides I promise I'm feeling much better now, that we had a few days to our selves."

"Is shades so excited?"

"Yes he can't wait, he wants a little girl so bad."

"Oh now isn't that sweet." Joe said coming in and sitting down next to Clarisse " just told the rest of the security staff that the two of you were expecting."

"He did?"

"Sure thing."

"Hey Joe I have a feeling this conversation is going to turn into a all girl talk do you care to help me with a few things?"

"Yes Nick, Clarisse I will see you later for lunch dear."

"Okay, Joseph I love you have a good day."

"Awe how sweet Grandma."

"Yes well Charlotte what are you doing to prepare? I mean have you thought things you will need?"

"Yes I have done a little bit but not a lot. I don't know what I am going to do about where we live I mean we share a room here but we are going to have a family."

"Well dear we do have several suites you know you could have one."

"Oh but it wouldn't be proper. I mean I'm not royal or…"

"Charlotte you will take one it will be and apartment so to say."

"yes and we can help with the baby. Oh so much fun."

"All right I will talk to Frank about it."

"Good. Well with that done. We do need to get a few things done today. First Mia attack that pile of paper work. Second I know we have lunch with the Prime Minister of France to discuss new trade agreements."

"Yes we do and Grandma you will be helping me with that one wont you?"

"Yes Mia I know we still need to work on your French."

"Yeah yeah I know all right if anyone needs me I will be in my office under a mountain of paper work."

'Dear Diary, 02-21-04 later in the day

Oh I found out some amazing news today. Charlotte is pregnant! I'm so excited its like she is going to have one of my grandkids. Okay so I know that I should not think of it that way but I really do love the girl like my own daughter, she always been so good to me. Ok well this is short I know but Joseph keeps asking me to come to bed. Ohh I love that man.'

Clarisse sat in her room going through her diaries it had been something she had been wanting to do for quite sometime and with little to do she decided today was the day. She sat on the large couch with her feet propped up and fresh tea she sat reading a few pages at a time going back over the past two years.

"Oh I can't believe it has been two years. Wow!"

Dear Diary, 05-17-04

Today Mia and I spent our morning in Parliament, well Mia was the one working I was merely observing, I'm so proud of her. Well honestly I wouldn't be here if Charlotte wasn't at the doctors. She is getting so big. She is of course due in September she will be taking 2 months off and Lily will work double time between Mia and I…."

She continued to flip through the pages, reading a bit from each page that caught her eye.

Dear Diary, 08-28-04

Mia is so amazing! Honestly I knew the girl is capable of everything but never in my wildest dreams did I think she would pull this one off. Okay so today she meet with parliament and it happened to be one of the days where Joseph was helping Shades with security and so I was alone and decided to step in and watch Mia with parliament, you know even though they have proven themselves to have human emotion and that they can be kind. I still don't trust them. Really I don't! Well anyhow I was sitting in when the topic of the wretched man came up and Mia was invited to say something.

"I have a proposal. I believe in the best interest for this parliament and the royal family that the man be requested to leave. I feel it necessary and almost imminent, He has prove time and again that he cannot be trusted by this governed body, and I feel it would be wise to ask that he leave Genovia, if he does not I will have no part in throwing him out but, I can assure you that no further action by this man will be tolerated the consequence's for his actions will be imprisonment."

"Your majesty I agree with the motion anyone to second the motion?"

"I" Nicholas stood up and second the motion even for his own Uncle.

'Wow she never ceases to amaze me! Really and Nicholas was very much supportive of her, well he is the man's nephew but Nicholas too has had a rough time with the idiot. Well think about it, he almost never married Mia because if him. Well enough said I'm glad to hear that the Viscount stepped down graciously. I just hope that wasn't for show, and he really is going to bow out graciously. What am I talking about that man bow out graciously I must be joking! Well regardless he would face a life in prison if he did try anything again. Hmm new country where I could live nice, or be and ass and go to prison?' Well Diary once again it is late till next time.

Clarisse close the last diary she had brought up from the vault. She had figured that it was a waste to try and move them all since Mia had already read them there was really no point any way. No big secrets where hidden in them, well maybe one the fact that she had said she was attracted to Joseph years and years ago. But now he was her husband and nothing more was needed.

She tossed the diary back onto the table, she hadn't noticed it before when she was flipping through the pages but there was an extra page in the book one that had come loose. And was now hanging out of the book. She picked it back up again and opened up to the diary page.

'Dear Diary, 06-29-04 Happy Anniversary!

Today is the two-year anniversary! My how time fly's when your so in love. To me is had been different though I doesn't feel like two years, to me is feels like we have been this way forever. Joseph gave me this beautiful card with a single red rose he left it on my pillow while I was in the shower this morning on the card he wrote

'Love is pure, and kind, it is not boastful, is does not hate, it is not jealous or find fault. Clarisse my love for you is endless, a forever flowing well. You make my life complete in every way. I could not imagine being anywhere but here with you. Know that I always will love you and always have. You are my light and life. Happy anniversary my beautiful wife.

All my love Joseph xoxoxo

I love this man. So much. How I love him oh I do.

Clarisse sat the Diary back down and whipped a tear from her eye. Then got up and headed for Mia's office

"Knock knock, Mia may I come in?"

"Yes Grandma you don't' even have to knock, well at least not at this door!"

"How is your day going Mia?"

"Wonderful how about yours?"

"The same, I have been going through my diaries, I was reading about Charlotte and my last anniversary."

"You know you never moved them. I remember you threatening me for reading them, and yet you didn't move them."

"Well what was the point you had already read them?"

They laughed for a moment. Then Clarisse got a more serious look on her face.

"Mia with Charlotte taking the next two months off to be with her baby, I think Joseph and I will also take some time off, we have been meaning to but so far haven't' found the time."

"Or wouldn't the two of you still work like crazy."

"I know I know, but I think I need to explain this to you Charlotte will be off work for the next two months and I wont be doing much so I think Joseph and I are going to spend some time abroad for the next two months. Which means I wont be here."

"All right that sounds wonderful."

"Your not worried? I mean I will be a call away if you need me."

"Grandma, I think it is you who is having a hard time letting go of me, you have said it a millions times say it again for your self."

" I have ever assurance that you will be a great queen. You are amazing Mia I love you so much." Clarisse face brightened

"Grandma I tell myself that every morning, that you believe in me and that I have learned and been guided by the best and that with your support I know that no matter how hard things can get I know someone still believes in me."

"Oh I love you Mia!"

"I Love you too."

"Well I'm going to go find my husband and tell him we are leaving on the vacation he has been practically begging me for." Clarisse got up and left the office in search for Joe.

AN: well I hope you liked this chapter. I had to come up with some way to get the time moving along and not rush into too much. So I did a flash back-diary thing. But hey I think it worked it brought us up to a current time that I need which is what you could call the present. Well a new chapter should be up not to much later I have al the ideas needed for the next chapter and an outline as to how it needs to be so we are good update will be soon.


	19. Flipping through pages of the past

AN: Hello all thanks for your reviews! I love reviews such a motivation. I'm sitting in my comfy bed with my lappy and working on this here chapter, Well anyhow this will be a continuation of the last chapter I loved the whole diary things so much and I have a few ideas for past memories that you all will love.

Tori- sorry I should have specified it has been two years for Clarisse and Joseph and One year for Mia and Nick.

If any of you ever have questions please don't hesitate to ask.

Clarisse wandered the halls up to the security room, to find it empty she moved over to the many screens to see if she could see him in any of them.

"Ah ha found you!"

Clarisse turned on her heels and headed off to the gym. Upon entering the gym she saw all the men gathered around in a circle. Cheering on the people who were in the middle of them. She pushed aside one man and soon as hey recognised her he motioned for the rest of them to make way for her. Finally when she made her way to the center she saw Joseph and Shades wrestling.

"Joseph Victor Romero, what in the hell do you think you are doing?" She asked putting her hands on her hips and smiling at him. Trying her best to seem angry but was failing terribly.

'Oooooooooooh!' the men all called in 'your in for it!' another one said

Joseph jumped up and moved over to his wife. Giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello dear."

"Joseph do you care to tell me what it is that you are doing? Besides acting like children.

"Well dear we are wrestling which is a sport plus we were all training actually when they called me old, I told them I was far from. And then Shades challenged me to a wrestling match so I accepted to prove I'm not too old."

"Joseph you most certainly not old because if you are that means I am too."

"Nope my dear I'd say we are no where near old."

"You are a push over Joe." Said Shades. While laughing

"Oh I'm a push over, I have seen you with Charlotte and that baby of yours. You are a push over too."

"Oh right Joe right. At least I'm not the one who is a mush for love." Shades said teasingly

"Okay now you're in for it." Joe let go of Clarisse and turned on Shades and the two where wrestling again. Clarisse was laughing so hard she nearly fell over.

"All right all right boys, boys, stop your acting like my sons." She was still laughing at the sight of the two rolling around on the mat. "Joseph come on I need to talk to you."

"I'm listening dear." Joseph said still wrestling Shades.

"Joseph really, Oh I guess we wont go on that trip you have been wanting." She said teasingly.

"No no no. I'm done." Joe said pulling out and getting up really fast.

"Good. You know you could really hut yourself."

"Yeah Joe you're not so young any more." Said Thomas teasing again.

Joe shot him a dirty look and then turned back to his wife.

"Did you really mean it when you said we are going on our trip?"

"Yes. Now why don't you clean up here and meet me in our my office."

"All right Clarisse," Joe said kissing her lightly on the lips while holding her hands in his.

"Oooooooooooh." All the men made sound effects.

"Hey when you have an amazing wife as I do, you don't want to pass up any chance to kiss her." He said kissing her once more and bidding her goodbye.

Clarisse headed back up to her room. She stopped in to see Charlotte and her adorable baby boy Johnathan. Then headed back to her sitting room pulling her feet up onto the couch, she opened up another diary.

'Dear Diary, 12-8-2004

My, what a day, I have been so crazy this month. Preparing for this and that. You would think that maybe I would have slowed down a bit since I am no longer the reigning monarch but no it seems things have stayed at about the same pace. Well I am still helping Mia adjust to everything and I must say she is doing such a marvelous job. I don't think she may need me as much soon. Which is nice because Joseph and I would like to take a trip together. Yes we still have not gotten away together. I think the time is not yet, because we keep planning to go and then something comes up Mia needs me or Shades is needing help with security.

So it turns out we must be patient and in time (hopefully soon) we will get our little trip.

Oh Charlotte is doing well she has slowed down considerably which is good because she is so close to her due date 3 weeks left. I have tried to tell her there is a lot I am capable of ding on my own, but she still insists on coming to work each day. Well it is not like she has far to go she and Shades have agreed to move into a suite in the private quarters of the palace. So I know that she is safe and close incase she needs anything.

Well today I went through plans with Joseph for Mia's surprise anniversary ball. It isn't anything big, just a few close friends and extra quests. I think it is the smallest ball I have ever thrown there are only 16 guests. But it should be so much fun. I think I also I am starting a new tradition. Mia's is going to kill me when she finds out what I have started. I told her mother and Lily that there must be at least one new lingerie outfit under the tree from the three of us for her each Christmas. They all thought it was a great idea though. Well my eyelids are getting very heavy I'm going to bed."

'Dear Diary, 12-26-2005

I was right Mia did want to pound me for starting a new tradition, But it turned out to be a big joke it was great. Well She and Nicholas left a few hours ago for London. This is her first diplomatic trip on her own. She will do great. Poor Charlotte though Frank accompanied them and she is alone for a week. Plus most of the staff is still on Christmas leave. So it is pretty empty here, Joseph and I have started a new thing, which I love. We come to our sweet each evening after dinner and he stokes he fire and then we lie down on the couch in front of it and he reads to me, No he doesn't read Pride and Prejudice but he reads me love poems which is just as sweet. Sometimes even better he will read something that I just love and then kiss me and sometimes we get a bit carried away, well we are married but all the same. Forget I said that, with Joseph making love is more than functional as it was with Rupert, it is powerful emotional and it makes me FEEL LIKE A WOMAN. Yes I missed out on so much. But I have so much to look forward to.'

Clarisse continued to flip through the pages, Reading bits and pieces from pages.

'Dear, Diary 1-2-2005

Happy New Year! Mia is supposed to be home tomorrow. All I can say to that is YAY! I know she has been gone for only a week but it seems much longer. I have missed her. But moving on. It is still snowing madly. I hope Charlotte doesn't go into labor, I don't know if we would get out. I certainly can't deliver a baby no way. I may have had them but there was plenty of help. Between Rupert and Joseph I was well taken care of. But that's another story for another time. Joseph is on his way to our room for the regular nightly reading so I must say goodnight.'

Clarisse closed the book and set it back down. Relaxing a bit more on the couch she allowed her eyes to close going back to that night. She had just gotten settled and Joseph was bout to read when Charlotte came bursting in the room.

"I'M IN LABOR!" she shouted.

"What are you sure? Clarisse said jumping up from her place on the couch.

"Uh yeah, I have been for the past 2 hours I think, they keep getting worse."

"Joseph please call the car and then have the hospital notified? Charlotte please sit down and breath in and now let it out. Good when was your last contraction?"

"I'm having one right NOW! She winced in pain clutching her stomach.

"Well when was the one before that?"

"Uh well 20 minutes ago."

"Clarisse the roads are too bad to take a limo. The sky it to heavy with snow so there is no visibility for the helicopter."

"Do we have another car besides limos?"

"Yeah we do." Charlotte said, "We have Franks jeep."

"Well that will have to do, dear can you drive it?"

"Yes Clarisse I can." Joseph said.

"Good now come help me get her to the car then."

"Uh where is the car parked?"

"Its in the garage south of the limo port."

"Keys?"

"In my purse on my dresser."

Olivia came in to bring in their evening tea. Entering into the mess she nearly panicked at the sight of everyone not knowing what to do or who to help first. They all looked panicked.

"Oh good Olivia go to Charlottes suite and get her purse of her dresser and meet us in the foyer."

"Yes your majesty."

"No wait Olivia you help Clarisse get Charlotte to the foyer I'll go get the keys and bring the car around front."

"Okay fine Olivia please come over to this side of Charlotte."

Clarisse and Olivia helped Charlotte through the halls down to the entrance where Joe was waiting for them. He saw them coming around the corner and rushed to help instead of just helping he picked up Charlotte and carried her to the car. Followed by Clarisse and Olivia.

Clarisse turned and yelled up to Olivia "Call Mia and tell her to come home now and that Charlotte is having her baby."

Olivia turned and ran back into the palace and Clarisse got in the back seat with Charlotte. Joe climbed in and they began to move.

"Joe how long is this going to take?"

"Clarisse I don't know it is usually a forty-five minute drive but with this snow it could take a lot longer."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Charlotte screamed clinching Clarisse hand tight.

"I don't know if we are going to have much longer." Clarisse said back to Joe

"Charlotte do not have that baby in this car!"

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

"Breath dear breath in and out that was only ten minutes apart. They are getting closer and closer. Joseph, please hurry?"

"I'm going as fast as I can"

They were still to far from the hospital and had been going for thirty minutes now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Clarisse I can't do this, I don't want to!"

"Charlotte be brave dear, we are not to much farther away from the hospital. Just keep breathing in and out. Good in and out."

"Frank is going to get it."

"Charlotte he will be there waiting for us."

"Oh my g…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Damn it Joe hurry she is having contractions only three minutes apart."

"I doing my best dear to get us there with out going off the road and then she will really have the baby in the car."

"HELL NO!"

"I know Charlotte just work on your breathing."

Charlotte sat in the back seat with Clarisse holding her hand helping her breath they were getting closer and closer to both the hospital but the baby was coming too at a fast rate too.

"We are here!" Joe said

The doctor and nurses came running up to the car with a wheel chair after getting her into the wheel chair and into the hospital Joe went back to park the Jeep. Clarisse watched Charlotte be wheeled down the hall a bit before she heard her name called.

"Clarisse where do you think you are going? If Frank is not here I need you." Said a panicked Charlotte.

"Oh okay I'm coming." Clarisse picked up her pace and followed the nurse and doctor into the delivery room.

"How far apart are her contractions?" The doctor asked Clarisse

"Three minutes"

"Okay too late for and epidural."

"What?"

"Yes Charlotte you are going to have this baby now."

The nurses were busy helping Charlotte into a hospital gown and hocking up monitors and setting up the room and her bed.

"All right doctor motors are set." One blond haired nurse said.

"Charlotte on your next contraction I want you to hold your breath and your mother will count to 10 and then you can release"

"That's not my mother, that's the Queen." Charlotte managed to get out.

The doctor took a better look at the woman standing next to Charlotte holding her hand.

"OH! Your majesty I'm so sorry I did not recognize you."

"Not now doctor its fine lets just get her baby here."

"Yes, all right Charlotte when your next contraction comes."

"Okay." Charlotte took in a deep breath and pushed down squeezing Clarisse hand as she counted.

"Good, great job give us a few more of those and we will have your baby here in no time."

Charlotte took another breath and pushed down groaning in pain.

"Seven...Eight…Nine...Ten"

"Good come on one more."

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrh!"

"Oh wonderful dear we have a head. Good give me one more push … that's it good!"

"Oh Charlotte it's a baby boy. He's beautiful." Clarisse said as Charlotte collapsed against her, out of exhaustion

It was several hours later when Frank came rushing into the room and over to the side of her bed. She was feeding him. He bent down and kissed her and softly caressed her head. Clarisse slowly moved out of the room. Leaving the two alone.

She heaved a great sigh as she opened her eyes to see Joseph looking down at her.

"Hello beautiful." He said softly

"Hello."

"Can I ask what memory you where just reminiscing about, because it left you with such a pleasant look."

"Charlotte having her baby."

"Oh."

Joe moved around the side of the couch and lifted her head slightly and sat down then resting her back down onto him.

"Yes,"

"Well dear you said we were going to have some time to ourselves?"

"Yes, I spoke with Mia she says she will be fine and Charlotte will be taking the next month off to be with the baby so. I think now is the time for us to get away."

"How about a little longer than a month?"

"Okay."

"I think my mother would like to meet you."

"I would love to meet the woman who raised such an amazing man!"

AN: Great news! I quit my job today! But I still have school to finish and then I move! Yay! Also I am spending this weekend with my grandmother, she is really sad that I'm moving across the country so she asked that I come spend some time with her and sadly she does not have an internet connection, so I will not be able to update until Sunday afternoon. But hey that give me two days to kick out one heck of a chapter for you all. Well I hope you liked this one it fills in a bit more of the gaps and still helps my story move along. Cheers

Tierra


	20. She is up to something

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed. Okay back to our normal pace things will now have more detail and take s bit longer, just had to make a transition, on to new twists a plotlines that you will hopefully love.

RevSue- Thanks glad you like it. Hey uhm, Queens Chamber was introduced to me by Posh and I have a few questions as to the use of the site could I possibly e-mail you?

Rebecca- Lot's more coming your way.

Oh also I have run into a problem some of you like the whole Mia and Nick scenes and some like my Clarisse and Joe scenes. And with them being so far away from each other there will not be much interaction between the two couples so here is my plan, I will alternate every other chapter switching between the couples, thus keeping the same timeline between them? Let me know what you think.

Joseph and Clarisse where sitting in the dinning room planning out their vacation. When Mia walked in with a broad smile on her face.

"Morning Mia, you look very chipper today?"

"Yup Grandpa I'm happy that the two of you are going to get some time to yourselves. I have a few plans myself while you are gone."

"Oh Mia what might those plans be?"

"Things I'm working on."

"Right. Well then let me set out some rules 1- no tearing down walls well other than that your fine."

"Oh nothing to worry about. So where are you two planning on going?"

"Well that's what we were discussing. We are going to visit Josephs mother in Spain for a week or so and see some of his younger siblings."

"My sister."

"Oh come on admit it would be fun to have a beach outing with the whole family?"

"No just my younger sister."

"Then we are going to go see a few smaller European countries. Switzerland, Norway'

"Germany, Austria."

"Yes dear, Yes those too."

"Well when do you think you will be leaving?"

"We are leaving Saturday morning."

"Oh wow that soon? Well how long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Oh I think about 3-4 weeks." Joe said.

"Well don't have too much fun. " Mia got up from the table and left. Leaving a puzzled Clarisse and Joe.

Once Mia was far enough away from the dinning room she took off on a dead run for her suite. Upon reaching the door she met Nick and grabbed his hand pulling him back into their suite.

"They are leaving on Saturday and they will be gone for 3-4 weeks. Do you think that's enough time to get it done?"

"Well I think we could make it work/ of course we will be a bit crushed for time but I think it will work."

"Good."

'So did you leave them in a wonder as to what you are up to?"

"Yes I was a devious as could be."

"Funny."

"What do you think she is up to?"

"Joseph I don't have the slightest idea and that terrifies me!"

"Well it could be one of several things."

"Like what?" Clarisse asked puzzled

"Oh lets see a going away party… ball… family making, nothing…?"

"Well shall we finish our plans for our trip?"

"Yes, Now I really think we should see Switzerland last, it is the best in the late summer."

"I know I used to spend summers there as a teenager. But Joseph you can't honestly be serious about me not meeting your family? I mean they can be all that bad?"

"No my family is not all that bad but some of them don't like this 'us' Joseph took in a long breath.

"Why?"

"Because of who I am and who you are."

"You mean they don't like me because I'm a queen?" She asked a bit astonished

"I don't know that is all it. I think it also has to do with the fact I made something of myself. I got out."

"Just what do you mean 'got out'?"

"Well I grew up a more poverty stricken part of Spain my parents ran a small restaurant and when my father left my mother, we stepped up and worked hard to keep things going. We never had much. My mother finally said she couldn't work any more that is was too much for her which was about 20 years ago. My older brother Diego took over and my younger brother Louis after Diego died. And Louis never really wanted it and felt that since I was more successful that I should have taken it and done something with it but when I told him I had my career and duty to Genovia and you and that I would not be leaving he became angry and bitter with me. Things have not improved over time either. My brother had ideas to what he wanted to do but never set him self to do anything never committed. He saw how my life had played gone, how I had joined the Queens royal army, which took me all over the world. I was eventually brought here for a mission and I fell in love with Genovia and was offered a certain security position, which I took and settled down. I had in a way made something of myself and gotten out."

"Oh I see so and they also don't like the fact that you married me."

"Yes, the two of us came form two very different back grounds you grew up in this and I came from nothing to have everything a wife, love, a great life. Something he did not have."

"Well maybe if we meet he would warm up to us?"

"It is worth a try."

"I love you Joseph."

"I love you to." He leaned in and kissed her.

Saturday soon came and Clarisse was being ushered out their suite door.

"Grandma even late for leaving on vacation?"

"No just making sure I was well prepared and everything left in order. Besides a queen is never late."

"Well have fun take lots of pictures and check in every once in a while?"

"I will darling and don't hesitate to call if you need anything. I will be back in a heart beat if you need me,"

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Have fun."

Clarisse hugged Mia and Nick and then headed out the door with Joseph. Mia followed them out the door-waiving goodbye once they had made it out the gates Mia turned around and headed back inside smiling broadly at her husband and best friend Lily who was now her personal assistant.

"The work begins."

The three headed off to the palace library. Mia had stumbled across the old outdated room last week and had spoke to Clarisse about it.

"My grandma told me that she quit using it after my father died it was supposedly something the two had created and used often. I would like to update some of the books in here and bring in a few new collections."

"Mia if your grandma loves reading so much why would she have let this get the way it is?"

"Well she moved most of the books into her office and another reason because it was too hard for her to come back here without my father. Charlotte informed me that she has not entered the room in 7 years."

"So it has been locked up and collected dust." Nick stated.

"Yup and our project it to get this place in shape. First I want the furniture out and the books taken and cleaned and cataloged also the wood needs a new finish desperately add the wood floor to that. The drapes need to be replaced. I think this need a light feel warm and cozy."

"Okay well lets get the project rolling." Nick said

"Yeah but first I have a pile of papers. I have to work on then I'll get my hands dirty."

"Yes Mia if that doesn't get done it's my head and your grandma is the one who will be holding it."

"Yeah and mine would be up next to yours."

Mia left the room laughing, Nick turned back to examine the room covered in protective sheets he walked around pulling off all the sheets revealing several large seats and one love seat. They look as if they had been made for a giant. Covered in leather and several small pillows. The room definitely had not been dusted in years.

"Well now that I know what has to be done with this place I have a staff meeting to attend to? There is a lot to be done and I doubt that the three of us will get it done alone."

" Yes well I have a few things to do myself. Talk to you later Lily." Nick said and left. He headed down the hall for Charlottes room.

"Come in." Came Charlotte's voice

"Oh your Highness. What can I do for you?"

"Oh don't get up please and call me Nick. Well I have some questions about Clarisse? You have been with her for several years now and you must know quite a bit about her. I mean with Mia and I working on this project I think we could get some help from you."

"Yes well I do know a little about Clarisse. But for the most part she kept her walls up. Only Joseph was the one to bring those down."

"Oh I mean some of her tastes, preferences likes, dislikes. I know Mia knows a little but the two of you have fifteen years of experience working together."

"Okay but not all of my fifteen years here have been spent with the queen. She likes flowers…"

"Roses a give in"

"Light colors, spring, romance novels. And so on. I think a very light room would be perfect leave the curtains off the windows and get rid of the dreary painting hanging above the fire place. I know it is an old renaissance piece but I think a good family portrait would look nice. I don't know why she had the room done the way it was. She and prince Philippe would spend so many hours in there and sometimes every day the two had found a secret hide away sort of. The two loved reading and spending time together."

"Yes well thank you Charlotte you have been a help to us. Take care of that little boy of yours." Nick got up and left. Off to see Mia.

"Dear are you busy at the moment?"

"No, not entirely just finishing the last of the never ending paper work."

"Um isn't that an oxi-moron?"

"Yes today's lot is done tomorrow there will be more."

"Oh well anyhow I spoke with Charlotte and I pulled off the sheets that where on the furniture. It is actually cool furniture. Something tells me it has to stay but give it something new."

"Sounds good I have someone coming in from a designers office to help with some of the new coloring. I think something soft for the paint and very detailed fabric for the furniture. We could just have them re-apulstered. If you like them so much."

"It is up to you dear I just think it would be fun to curl up in a large chair with you and read something in front of a fire."

"Hmmm sounds romantic."

"So lets get this project done my hopeless romantic."

The first week Clarisse and Joe had been gone she had attempted to call each afternoon, but never was able to catch Mia. Becoming suspicious she called Charlotte who in turn was no more help than Lily. They were up to something.

The library was beginning to take shape the furniture had been taken to the designers Shoppe for sprucing up and the books removed and shipped off to the a restorer. Mia and Nick along with Lily had spent their every spare moment helping with the bookcases.

"This is going to take forever." Mia said

"Yes it might take forever, I love the thirty-foot high ceiling and the tall book shelves but there are so many." Lily complained

"Hey Mia, wow this is really starting to look nice again." Charlotte said as she entered the library." Uh you need to make it a point to speak to your grandmother she is getting a bit suspicious. She called me today."

"All right I will call her this evening. How is the baby boy?"

"Oh wonderful he is actually sleeping right now. Frank is on lunch watching him. I came to see if I could help?"

"Sure grab a rag and some polish and climb up. We have plenty to do."

"Okay, So Mia have you and Nick thought about starting a family any time soon?"

"Yes we have thought about it but we both feel that we're still in the adjusting period to the new roles new life. So we are just having fun being married at the moment, but there will be little Deveraux in the future."

"Well you know if you wait to long people are going to winder if you can't have children. They asked me all the time, 'you're married aren't you going to start a family?' I told them when it was right we would. But Mia I'm not being counted on having a family for the sake of the country."

"Yes, well as I said Nick and I will have a family and I know I can have children no doubt about that. The media can say what they want."

"Mia your grandmother is on the phone demanding she speak to you." Nick came in looking a bit flustered.

"Honey tell her I will call her this evening."

"No Mia she says that if she doesn't speak to you soon she will come home."

"Oh she can be so stubborn at times. Ok I'm coming."

Mia climbed down the ladder and headed for her office. She sat down and caught her breath then picked up the receiver.

"Hello,"

"Mia finally what have you been doing that keeps you so busy? I have tired to talk to you all week long."

"Sorry just queenly stuff you know, endless paper work, parliament, meet and great. So how had your trip been so far?"

"Oh, Well is has been so much fun. Joseph and I are still visiting his mother, and sister. Tomorrow we leave for Germany though."

"So are you enjoying getting to know grandpas family?"

"Yes his mother is such a sweet old lady I think if I remember he said she was 92 and still just as active. Our first night here she had prepared this large dinner. It was delicious. Well and his sister Anna are very nice she is 12 years younger than he is. Her youngest is your age. Emily is her name. I think the two of you would get along great."

"That's great grandma I'm glad you are enjoying yourself."

"Yes well how are things there?"

"Great, This morning I had a meeting with parliament that went pretty well. I proposed a second children's center be opened in upper Genovia. Our home in Mertz is getting a bit full so I proposed that and they seemed to like it. Lets see Wednesday was the 'meet and greet', which I spent most of the morning, doing and then I had lunch with the Prime Minister yesterday and other than that I have been burring myself in paper work and other meetings."

"Well I'm feeling much better now that I hear you're doing okay on your own. Joseph said he would not kiss me for a week if I didn't calm down about leaving you. Man I had to put on a real show but he saw passed it last night and he said no more kisses so I had to talk to you or I might worry myself into a nut house if I didn't hear from you. Or kiss him so I got a bit mad with Nicholas told him I didn't speak to you he would be dealing with me directly when I got home, and that wouldn't take to long."

Mia was laughing so hard. "Grandpa threatened you with no kisses if you didn't relax! That's the greatest thing I have ever heard. (Laughing) oh and he was serious. I bet that was as hard for him as it was for you."

"Funny dear, well I will call you later next week and let you know how things are. I love you Mia.

"Love you to Grandma have fun bye."

Mia hung up the phone laughing and walked back to the library.

"What did she want?"

"You guys wouldn't believe this but she has been so worried that it got to Joe and he finally said to her that if she did not relax he would not kiss her for a week. She tired to put on a show for him but he saw passed it and wouldn't kiss her last night. She was going nuts. But I'm sure it was the same way for him."

They all laughed picturing a Clarisse and Joe going nuts over a week of no kissing.

"Can you imagine what it would look like, the two after a week of not kissing?" Mia asked laughing.

"Your Grandmother would be in the worst mood ever probably the one person not to be around." Charlotte said laughing.

Mean while Clarisse and Joe had arrived in Spain their first day. Greeted by his sister and two daughters.

"Hey Uncle Joe!" the younger one said,

"Hello Emily, my how you have grown."

"Hello, you must be Clarisse. I'm Emily sorry my mom couldn't make it she was caught up at work."

"It's very nice to meet you Emily." Clarisse said offering a hand to shake.

"We're family" Emily said pulling her into a hug.

Joe laughed on the shocked expression on his wives face. The thought she only just meet this girl and she is already given hugs. He moved around to the back of the car to load the luggage.

"Here uncle Joe let me help."

"I can do it just fine."

"No I'm serious, here." Emily pushed her way in and helped Joe load the bags she loaded the last one and shut the trunk and headed for the driver seat. Joe moved around to the other side and opened the door for Clarisse who got in and 'slid' over pulling on Joe's hand to make him follow her in.

"I told you things would be okay." She whispered into his ear.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. They arrived at the small home about an hour later.

"Emily when did your mother and father buy the old family home?"

"Well let's see, I think it was about a year before he died. So for about three years now I think. He and mom had been saving up to build a new home when the owners of this one put it up for sale sign and mom had to have it. So they did and Grandma has moved in with us the spare bedroom is your old room too. So that's where you'll be staying."

"You have done so much to it. I mean it looks so nice."

"Yeah we painted it a year ago and Grandma does all the gardening."

They had pulled up to a small quaint, home it wasn't too small. It was a light yellow, with gorgeous flowerbeds all around the front porch and the grass was green.

Clarisse got out of the car and first noticed the flowers

"My this is so beautiful."

"Why thank you" said an elderly woman coming around the side of the house with garden gloves in one hand a small gardening shovel in the other hand. She stood about five feet talk with beautiful black hair and a bright smile glowing across her face.

Joe set down the bags and went to his mother. And hugged her gently. She dropped the things that had been in her hands returning the warm hug.

"Mother I would like you to meet my wife Clarisse. Clarisse the one and only other woman in the world who you can compete for my heart is right here my mother."

The two women laughed and Clarisse hugged the smaller woman.

"It is so nice to know that my son has finally found the woman of his dreams, the one who can tame his heart."

"Well I love him very much and he has seen through me and helped make me who I am."

"Lets go inside and get you to your room and I get some tea started I want to get to know this wonderful daughter-in-law I have."

Emily, Clarisse and Joe took the luggage up into a small guest room, which had been Joe's room when he was a boy.

"Thank you Emily we'll be down in a minute." Clarisse said.

She shut the door and turned and sat down on the bed. Joe moved over and lay down on he bed next to her. Pulling her over for a kiss.

"So what do you think of my old room?"

"It's cozy dear (kiss) I love this place (kiss) we should change and go down for tea (kiss)."

"But (kiss) I'm enjoying (kiss) being right here with (kiss) you, (kiss0. He ran a hand up her side making her laugh.

"Stop (kiss) you are (kiss) tickling me (kiss)"

"That my (kiss) dear wife (kiss) is my intention (kiss)"

She kissed him one last time and pulled away and moved over to her suit case and pulled out some of her dressed and hung them up in the closet finally she removed her jacket and then slipped into a light blue sleeveless dress. Turning to face Joseph who had been watching her the entire time. She gave him a pouty look.

"Come zip me up?"

"Oh but you look so nice with out it on." He said moving his hand behind his head.

"Joseph dear your mother is in this house and waiting to serve us tea."

"Oh but her room is on the other side of the house and she wouldn't hear us."

"No dear not now later. Come zip me up and lets go down stairs and visit with your mother.' She put her hands on her hips giving him a your in trouble look but it didn't last long he was gave in and move over behind her and zipped up her dress placing a kiss at the base of her neck.

They made their way into the dinning room and sat down with his mother.

"So tell me about my Joseph."

"Oh well he is a hopeless romantic and completely in love with me as I am with him.' Clarisse said smiling and holding his hand under the table. "He has been the best support for me through the years been my best friend, boyfriend, and now husband."

"Oh my Joey such a gentle man. And a romantic tell me Joe do you dance still?"

"Yes mother with an amazing dance too."

"Oh I should have known you dance being royal and all."

"Oh well long before I was royal I loved to dance always have."

"So tell me about yourself Clarisse."

"I know you have two children and your granddaughter is now the queen."

"Yes my oldest son Pierre is a bishop for a church her in Spain. And just recently Genovia's archbishop a close friend of mine has named his predecessor as Pierre. Philippe has one daughter Mia who is the queen now. Our granddaughter, She is the one who helped knock some sense into me and told me to have my fairy tail ending."

"Now where is your son Philippe now shouldn't it be he who is on the throne?"

"Oh Philippe died seven years ago."

"I'm sorry I didn't know." The older woman blushed a bit.

"Don't be I have moved on. I still miss him, terribly but how does any mother feel, after losing a child."

"I can tell you I know the same agony it's torture to lose one."

"Yes well I must tell you I love our flowers."

"Clarisse has a guilty pleasure she loved flowers and gardens."

She playfully swatted his arm "yes I do and if I hadn't loved gardens so much sweet Joseph you would never have been able to court me. Or even propose to me in the garden gazebo."

"True, yes if you had not insisted on walking every evening in your garden I would never have gotten to know you quite so well."

"Well and he fact that you were so blasted good at your job and well you went beyond any measure of requirements by being my friend and comforter. Your son has a great talent for getting one's walls and barriers down."

"Well he was always my little boy. So much love and kindness, in one being me though that was what he was made of for so long but then he grew up and moved on, doing something with his life. I was so proud of him I still am and now he has a wife too. A wonderful one at that."

The three sat there in the dining room for hours getting to know each other talking about Joe's child hood and talking about how things came about. Most of their time was spent in the garden and on the beach with his mother and sister and her daughter Emily and Elise.

They had all attempted to get Louis to come and see them. They even went to the restaurant for lunch one day and to his house where they spoke with are wife and four boys, but no such luck with him.

Clarisse and Joe had moved on to Germany and where traveling all over they had been to see several castles and historic sights places Joe had been while still in the army. Then on through England, spending a few days here and there. Seeing a few of Clarisse's friends from her role as queen.

Mia and Nick had been working hard to finish the library the books where due back in a few days the floor had been re polished the shelves where still drying the furniture on its way back a new rug for the room was ordered and had arrived earlier in the day and things were right on schedule. The room would be done the day before they where due back.

Mia and Nick where sitting in the library taking a break from working on the shelves when the phone rang. Mia picked it up.

"Hello,"

"Mia your grandmother is on the phone."

"Okay put her through."

"Mia.'

"Hi grandma!"

"How are you dear?"

"Good so still having fun?"

"Yes a lot of fun, but dear. Joe's mother has become I'll and we don't know what is causing it but we are going to return to Spain and we'll probably be extending the trip to stay with her. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes definitely. I hope she will be okay. Well where are you now?"

"We are in Austria."

"Oh,"

"So is everything still running smoothly there? How are Charlotte and the baby?"

"Everything is great, Charlotte doing well and the baby. So how much longer do you think you will be gone then?"

"I don't know probably at least another two and a half weeks."

"Okay well keep us update as to how she is doing all right."

"I will. I love you Mia."

"Love you too grandma tell grandpa I love him too and we hope the best for his mother."

Mia hung up the phone and looked up at Nick.

"Well it looks like we have a few extra weeks to ourselves what do you say when this is finished we take a break and go to the beach house for your birthday?"

"Well that sounds so enticing. How about just the two of us no staff."

"Oh certain things on your mind my sweet husband?"

"Just a certain birthday gift in mind."

He dropped the rag and polish and pulled her into a hug kissing her passionately.

"And what birthday gift would you like?"

"You."

AN: okay sorry it is Sunday evening but hey at least it is still Sunday. I ran into the worst case of writers block that or I got the worst brain fart ever and could not move from a certain paragraph in here that totally bugged me but as you can see I made it passed and now I am onto chapter 21 yet!


	21. Strawberries, Champane and birthday gift...

AN: So here is chapter 21. So right now I'm sitting in Garnet Runestar's kitchen and she is eating and I'm trying to get her dad to tell me the saying he always says when I come over in Tagalog. He spent time in the Philippines but he is being a pain, and well I can't remember what he says nor can he. Funny but that is what I am doing. So once again here is chapter 21.

The library was finished, Clarisse and Joe still in Spain. Mia had decided to really go away for a break to the beach house with Nick. She had called her grandmother and told her how to reach her if there was a need but other than that there was no need to be any other person coming with them all they needed was each other and Nick was a pretty good cook to so need for one of those.

Nick took a bite of the strawberry and then took a sip of the champagne and then crawled back onto the bed and kissed his sleeping wife. Kissing her so lightly.

She shifted a bit and realized he was kissing her she ran the tip of her tongue along his lips tasting the strawberries and champagne.

"Hmm you taste so good sir." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back onto the bed kissing him more passionately. Kissing him again and licking her lips. "Strawberries, and oh champagne."

"How are you this morning? You were so tired last night well all day you didn't look much like yourself?"

"Good it feels so nice to just relax and wake up knowing that I don't have a mountain of paper work is so nice."

"Yeah, so have you thought more about what I said the other day? About starting a family"

"I have Nick. I still think I need a bit more time. I'm still getting used to everything. I hope you're not mad at me."

"No Mia I'm not mad at you I love you too much. But I would like to start a family and when the time is right we will"

"Oh that is why I love you so much."

Mia pulled him back into the covers as they made mid morning love. They had spent a week in a paradise, there was nothing to do no important person to see and life seemed uncomplicated at the moment, however things for Joe's mother had gotten worse she was getting more and more unstable.

One morning she just didn't wake up. She has slipped into a coma and was determined brain dead. Those 3 extra weeks in Spain had been some of the difficult for them all. Joe was a near wreck and it was Clarisse's turn to help him through it all.

Clarrise had finally convinced Joe to come home and get some sleep. And a decent meal he hadn't slept or even eaten much in the past week. He finally came home and after a full meal he decided to down a whole bottle of the best single malt scotch he could find. And fell asleep in their room. Clarisse knew the pain he was going through all to well losing someone you love so much. It pained her to see him like this, only because she knew how much hurt he was feeling. She got up from the bed where she was lying next to Joe and decided to call Mia and see how she was doing,

"Hello;"

"Mia, how are you dear?"

"Oh well this vacation has been great until now. I think I ate something last night that made me sick. I threw up all this morning."

"I'm sorry sweet heart try some sprite and alka seltzer they work best."

"Okay, how are Grandpa and his mom?"

"Oh well he is not doing to well with it. Two nights ago she fell asleep and drifted into a coma and has not woken let alone shown signs of life."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Yes well when are you going back to the palace?"

"Tomorrow night. When do you think you might be back?"

"Oh I don't know, she may very well pass away soon or maybe not but I will let you know okay."

"Yeah well I miss you and I do need you around occasionally but there are things we can wait for, when it comes to family."

"Yes dear I know, but I promise not too much longer okay."

"Take care okay."

"Do my best, and Mia really if you are sick too much longer you should see a doctor to make sure you don't have food poisoning."

"Okay I will bye."

"Bye dear."

Mia hung up the phone as Nick came in the room with a tray in hand.

"Here some tea to help your upset stomach."

"Thank you. This has been the best two weeks here with you

"Talking to your grandmother?"

"Yes."

"How is Joe's mother doing?"

"She says worse."

"Oh that's to bad."

"Yes, but lets not dwell on it. I have had the best two weeks alone with you."

She sat her self up a bit and took a sip of tea.

"You know that was the best birthday present I could have ever gotten."

"Hmm really?"

"Yup."

"How about another one only this one will be a late present?"

"Well in that case my dear."

He smiled at her and took the teacup from her hands and set it back in the table. And began to kiss her placing delicate kisses all along her neck and jaw line. Finally climbing back into bed with her. She pulled him down for more kisses as they began to make love again.

Several hours late the two lay in bed cuddled up next to one another. Nick gently his fingers through her hair as she caressed his chest.

"Mia are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah why."

"Oh well you just lost a lot of your color this morning."

"Well I feel much better now well my stomach is a little upset still but nothing to bother me too much."

"Well I'm going to get up get a nice warm bath started for you, get some more warm tea and then we are going to drive home this afternoon. And if you are still sick I'm going to make you stay in bed until you see a doctor."

"Yes sir." She said sarcastically in reply and watched him get up and leave for the bathroom. A few minutes later he immerged from the bathroom and came over to the bed pulled back the covers and scooped her up and took her into the bathroom placing her in the tub.

"Hmmm this feels so nice." Mia closed her eyes and leaned back and began to relax. But soon he was joining her. He climbed in and sat behind her and began to message her neck and shoulders.

"Ohh even better."

"Your so cute when you relax you know it."

"Only when I relax with you." She pulled his arms around her and leaned back against his chest, still holding his hands that where wrapped around her.

After sitting in the water for a while Nick got up and drained some of the water and adding more warm water for her he wrapped himself in a robe and headed for the kitchen.

He pulled out the saltine crackers for her still upset stomach and made some peppermint tea for her. But they only helped a little bit so he decided to pack up things a little early and head for home. While she lay down resting.

"Okay my dear sweet Mia lets get you home, I have called Lily she is setting up and appointment for you to go see the doctor tomorrow."

"Oh Nick I'm sure it's just a bug or something."

"yes well I still want you to go to a doctors and so will your grandmother."

He scooped her up and carried her out to the car. Then climbed in and they headed back to the palace. It was a four hour drive but still worth the time spending with him.

Mia decided to use the cell phone and call Clarisse to see how things where for her.

"Hello," came a deep husky voice. A little distant for Mia to understand

"Grandpa is that you?"

"Oh Mia, Yes it's me, How are you your grandmother said that you where not feeling well?"

"Oh well I'm okay, But how is your mother?"

"She passed away a couple of hours ago."

"Oh grandpa I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Mia. She had fulfilled all she needed to here in this life and she went peacefully. It was just her time."

"Well grandpa I'm sorry for your lose, I was hoping to speak to grandma, is she around?"

"Yeah let me get her."

"Mia,"

"Hi grandma we are on our way home."

"I heard I call Lily to see if she will arrange our flight home too. She said you where going to the doctors in the morning. Are you still not feeling well?'

"No I'm still not feeling well, but I think it is only just a bug nothing to be worried about. Well when is your flight scheduled for?"

"we will be home day after tomorrow. Speaking of which that is the day of the annual Genovian Independence Day ball. Have you got every thing prepared for that."

"yeah did that before I left all that is left to do when I get home is to pick place settings and music. But everything else was done before we left."

"Oh good I'm glad to hear it."

"Hey how is grandpa really?"

"It has been really rough on him. His brother hasn't been much of help for the mood either, his sister can barely get her self up and He is to do most of the work. I try my best to do what I can but he is really hurting inside."

"I'm sorry."

"Well the funeral is tomorrow and then we will be home. I'll be home to take care of the two of you."

"Thanks grandma."

"Bye Mia see you soon."

Mia hung up the phone and reclined the seat.

"So how is she?"

"Well Joe's mom passed away this morning. The funeral is tomorrow and then they will be home the day after."

"How are you feeling now?"

"Honestly, like I want to throw up."

"Do I need to pull over?"

"Maybe in a bit, I'm just going to close my eyes and try and relax."

"I think you may have the flu. That's what it sounds like."

"Definitely a possibility."

Mia closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

AN: WAHAAAA! (Evil laugh) this is a sort of cliffy. But guess what it is one long chapter that I cut in half to get it up sooner. ; 0 )


	22. Mia's Bug

AN: WAHAAA I'm so cruel! Okay I promise no more cliff hangers (I (I STILL DON'T OWN THESE PEOPLE) I'm glad you are all still with me I hope to keep you until the end, whenever that might be. ; 0 )

(Hmm what is wrong with Mia?)

"Mia, Mia wake up, we're home love."

"Oh hell, I think I'm going to be sick." She got up and bolted out of the car and ran up the stairs. Into the palace and into a small staff bathroom just off the entrance hall.

"Mia…" Lily came in behind her.

"I'm fine just let me be for a minute."

"Okay I'll be outside if you need me."

Nick came in and sat down next to her and began rubbing her back. After a few minutes Mia got up and walked to the sink and splashed water on her face.

"Come on, let's get you into bed."

He scooped her up and carried her up through the palace into their suite where he ordered some fresh tea and saltines once again to help with the upset stomach.

"Sorry I'm sick."

"Don't be I like taking care of you." He said smiling at her running his fingers through her hair.

They drifted off to sleep. The next morning Lily came in and woke up Mia,

"Mia you need to get up and get ready for your doctor appointment. Nick is taking care of what needs to be done today."

"Hmmmm. Okay. What time is the appointment?"

"At 9:30 so you have 45 minutes to get ready."

"I'll be ready."

Mia got up and got ready for the day and headed for the main entrance. When it hit her again the nausea. She ran to the same bathroom as last night bracing herself for the sickness to come up. Only to avail she had not eaten anything so nothing happened.

"Ugh I hate being sick it's the worst thing in the world."

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

Mia's visit to the doctors did not take long and she was beginning to feel much better the doctor had informed her that her sickness wouldn't last to long and gave her a few things to take.

The day moved on and she meet with Nick to see how things had gone. He had gone over most of the paper work but she being the reigning monarch had to sign most of it so they spent hours going over documents Nick had read through as they came to conclusions. Finally finishing the last file Nick closed it and moved it to the done pile then turned his attention back to his wife.

"So what did the doctor say?"

"Oh that I have a bit of a bug and that is shouldn't last too long."

"Good, I'm glad to see you feeling better. Your actually glowing sort of dear you seem so happy."

"Well I am feeling much better and I'm spending time with you what more could I ask for?"

"A baby?"

"Nick."

"What? I just think it would be fun to start a family."

"Oh well maybe soon"

"Ok how bout we go work on that family then?"

"Nick, my handsome, loving, oh so romantic husband. I'm still not feeling the greatest and I don't want to ruin a moment by getting one of the nausea spells."

"Okay well can we at least go to bed its 11:30 and tomorrow is big day."

"Yes I would love to snuggle up to you and sleep."

They walked back to their suite Nick had his arm around her shoulder and her arms securely around his waist the two made it to their suite.

The next morning Mia woke up to her usual nausea and utter dizziness. She pulled on a robe and walked into her sitting room to find Lily already going through the work to be done before the ball that evening.

"Morning Lily."

"Morning how are you feeling today?"

"Good."

"So I take it you haven't told him yet?"

"Nope tonight."

"At the ball?"

"Yes."

"Oh I can't wait! Your grandparents are going to flip."

"Yeah hopefully my grandmother doesn't pass out or something."

"Well you have a hair appointment at 2:30 and then you have to be dressed and ready by 5:45 guest arrive at 6:00 pm your entrance is at 6:30. Oh and your grandparents flight arrives in one hour."

"Okay how about we take the red car and go greet them?"

"Well I have a few other things to make sure fall into place but go and greet them at the airport. I'm sure they would love it."

"Okay well I need to go then if I'm going to make it on time. I just go get ready real quick. Have the car ready ok?"

"No problem talk to you later."

Lily left the room as Mia headed off to her bathroom.

An hour later Mia was waiting patiently outside of the car as the Genovian Royal airplane was being taxied up to the privet runway.

Clarisse and Joe exited the plane and descended the stairs as Clarisse stepped off the last step she broke into and unladylike run like Mia and the two hugged.

"Oh I have missed you so much Mia."

"I have missed you to!"

"You look wonderful Mia are you feeling better?"

"Much. Grandpa!" Mia pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Its okay Mia she is in a better place now and it was her time. I know that now."

"Come lets go home, I want to hear all about your trip." Mia said as she was climbing into the car.

"Clarisse she is glowing! I have seen that glow before."

"No surely she would say if she were."

"Maybe she doesn't know?"

"I doubt she went to the doctors yesterday. She would know."

They got in and closed the door as the rest of the luggage was being loaded up and they were off.

"So Mia what did the doctor say was wrong?" asked Clarisse eyeing Joseph.

"Oh just a but of a bug he gave me a few things to take and I have to admit I'm feeling much better."

"Good."

"So are you ready for the ball this evening." Mia asked

"Well I think I'm going to need a few hours sleep before I'm up to a night of dancing" Clarisse said.

"Count me in that category too dear." Joseph said leaning his head back.

"Well grandma I have a hair appointment at 2:30 I think yours is right after mine."

"Oh well that gives me a three hour nap."

"So tell me about your trip what did you go see?"

"Oh well you know we spent time in Spain with Joseph family which was so much fun. Then we spent time in Germany seeing a lot of historic sights and shows. Then we spent some time in Austria going over some of my childhood memories from there. Visited a friend of my fathers from the navy who is still alive, also we went to Switzerland. Oh what a beautiful place it is, no matter how many times I have been there

It is always so breath taking. We took a buggy ride through some of the Alps. Spent time in a cabin up there. Your grandfather tried to get me to sky. But that failed miserably. I hadn't skied in so many years."

"It was quite the sight actually, it was good we had the resort to ourselves that day." Joe said Chuckling.

"Sounds like fun. I have a surprise for you at home."

"Really?"

"Well tell us what is at home"

"Grandpa that would defeat the purpose of a surprise."

They arrived at the palace after a short drive they were greeted by Nick, Lily and Charlotte at the front door.

"Hello Charlotte how is that little boy of yours?"

"Great he is getting so big."

"Hey Grandma, Grandpa come with me I have something to show you. We all do."

"Yes." Lily said

They entered the palace and Nick yelled out.

"Wait." To make sure the two of you don't peek and know where we are going I have two blind folds."

"Nicholas do we really have to?"

"Yes Grandma you do." Mia said tying one on Joe as Nick tied the one around Clarisse

"All right hold out your hands."

Mia took hold of Joe and Nick Clarisse together they lead them up to the library.

"Okay watch your step, now stay here. One second let me open the drapes." Lily said

"All right at the same time." Mia and Nick pulled off the scarf's and reviled the room.

"Oh my…" Clarisse's eyes welled up with tears. She was rendered speechless.

"Wow Mia this is amazing."

"Mia how did you find this place? The meaning behind it." Tears where streaming down her face. She pulled Mia into a hug she was now sobbing. Mia was crying to. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, " She whispered into her ear.

"Your welcome. Now we can have a special place too."

"Wow I had almost forgot this place existed." Joe said still amazed by the site of the room.

Clarisse walked about the room running her hands along the books and shelf. Then setting her self in a large chair.

"Mia this means so much to me."

"I know and I feel like although this holds some memories that bring back feelings that still hurt, I was thought that maybe you and I could continue on the memory of my father. I would like to know him."

"It is perfect. You all are so wonderful."

Mia sank down next to her grandmother in her chair. And put and arm around her pulling her into a hug.

"Well we have to get ready for this evening."

"yes we do."

Joe walked across the room and held out his hand. "Well dear we should get you cleaned up and then get ready for the ball this evening?"

Hours later Mia and Nick awaited Clarisse and Joe arrival at the double doors waiting for their entrance to be announced.

"Sorry Mia, I slept a little longer than I should have." Clarisse stated, as she and Joe came around a corner.

"All right their here Lily.." Mia gave her a curt nod and she signaled for the Palace guard to announce them.

The doors opened as his staff hit the floor for a third time and his voice rose loud.

"Announcing her Royal Majesty Amelia Mignonette Renaldi Deveraux Queen of Genovia and His royal Highness Prince Nicholas Deveraux. Followed By Her Royal Majesty Dowager Queen Clarisse Renaldi Romero and Sir Joseph Romero."

Mia entered the room and stopped in the center of the floor as the guest all bowed

"Welcome friends and honored guests to Genovia's Annual Independence Day Ball." Every one clapped She smiled and remained silent waiting for the applause to die down. "Before we begin I have a small announcement to make, In nine months time the palace will be please to announce the birth of an heir to the throne." Mia smiled as the room fell silent.

Nick stood there in shock. With his mouth open. Clarisse and Joe in just as much shock as everyone else too.

Finally Nick came to his senses and pulled Mia into a hug. "Wow really you mean you are really pregnant?"

"Yes Nick Yes I am" Mia became very excited although she was nervous about being a mother she couldn't wait either.

Clarisse came over to Mia crying again. "I knew it I just knew it when I saw you today."

"Congratulations Your Majesty the Prime Minister and his wife Sheila came over and congratulated the happy couple on their announcement along with several other guests and then the music started up and the guests began to dance.

Clarisse pulled Mia aside " When did you find out? How far along are you?"

" Well I found out yesterday morning and two weeks is your answer. Can I ask how you knew?"

"Well Mia as a woman being pregnant you glow and I have felt that glow and can easily recognizes it. I saw it in you."

"Mia your pregnant you going to have our baby." Nick was so excited he could hardly contain himself. He hugged her once again.

"Nick your squishing me." Mia said laughing "yes Nick we are going to have a family."

"Oh I can't wait. I just can't wait. I hope it's a little girl I want a daddies little girl."

Clarisse and Mia laughed, Joe came over and bowed well your majesty do you mind if I steel your grandmother for a dance?"

"Joey yes you may."

"I though you did like being called that?" Nick said laughing.

"He only gets it when he calls me Majesty. And yes dance with her until the dawn breaks if you like. I just need her back to help me with my new position."

"Oh can't your queenly matters wait a few days while we celebrate?"

"Nick dearest I was talking about me becoming a mom!"

"Yes Mia we will have plenty of time to plan everything out you still have eight and a half months to go.'

"Yes but I'm nervous and I need someone to help me now not the whole nine months of it I need it more now than I ever have."

"I promise not to leave you okay." Clarisse said cupping Mia's cheek in her hand."

"Okay."

Clarisse and Joe waltzed onto the dance floor and began to dance.

"So my darling wife and mother to be how far along are you? And how long have you kept this little secret?" Nick said pulling Mia into a warm embrace.

"Well it happened on your birthday so this is your present." She placed a hand on her belly. "And my secret has been boiling inside me since yesterday morning. I wanted to tell you so bad but I knew it would be so much more fun to do it here."

AN: Okay so this is not a cliff hanger we all know what happens at the end of a ball the guest say good bye the two couple go back to their suites and tomorrow is another chapter I have some new twists coming your way you should all be very excited and hopefully you don't kill me for what is going to happen ; 0 )


	23. Special Moments

AN: How about an update tonight! Just for all my kick freakin but reviewers! Love you all

The next morning Clarisse woke up considerably early for having been up all night. She pulled on a robe and kissed a still sleeping Josephs lips and left for the library.

She entered the room taking in more of the room than last night. She noticed the chairs had been covered but still the same. 'You always liked the overly big chairs didn't you son?" Clarisse walked around looking at the books. "This was fit for a king you said. Oh Philippe you should be here. Your daughter needs you I need you.' Clarisse had not noticed Mia standing in the open door way. 'You know she is going to be a mother. You a grandfather, oh and I guess that makes me a great grandma.'

"Yes is does." Mia said wrapping her arms around Clarisse from behind.

"Oh Mia. You startled me. What are you doing up so early?"

"Morning sickness. It gets me every day beginning about this time. I had a feeling you would be here so I came down just to see."

"Your father and I would spend so many hours in here talking, reading, simply enjoying each others company. We would talk about you for hours and go over pictures that your mother sent us. He would be so proud of you Mia. He loved you so very much and it was hard for me to watch him in pain, as he knew it was only best for you to grow up normal and have the distance. It was so hard for me to watch him like that.

"I can only imagine, but you know I never really met him and yet being here has brought me so much closer to him. I know he watches over us."

"I know but it was to soon for him to have gone."

"Well just think that he is picking out his grandchild up there and waiting to send them here."

"Oh that is a very nice thought. He always was a tender heart when it came to children."

"Well, I'm in need of serious help. I'm so not ready for this. I'm so nervous, I mean what do I do?"

"First things first calm the heck down! We I will help you but there is not much to do. Just basically take care of yourself. That means don't over do it share your work with Nicholas and eat properly which means no ice cream by the carton."

"Hey I thought pregnant woman were aloud to have cravings."

"Yes well you are but you should really eat healthy. We can start setting up a nursery and I can have fun just playing grandma."

"Oh sounds like fun. I wonder what it is. Boy or a girl"

"Well in a few months time you will know."

"I don't care what it is I just want a baby."

"Really. I thought you and Nicholas had had discussions as to you wanting to wait still."

"Well now that I'm pregnant I can't help but be overly excited about it and I think before I was just nervous. But now."

"Now you are going to be a mother and you have a loving a husband. A me to take care of you to."

"thank you I love you grandma!"

"Promise me you will share the work load with Nick and you will take it easy, you don't want to over work yourself causing yourself too much stress is not healthy."

"Okay I promise."

Over the course of the next few months Nick had picked up a lot of work but Mia still was over working herself, doing to much with the children's homes branching out. There where two large one's and several smaller one through out Genovia. Nick had begun to attend all parliament sessions with Mia and helping her with paper work, but there was always more to be done.

Clarisse knocked on the door to Mia's office it was late and Mia had missed dinner. Clarisse had felt this horrible guilty feeling inside she knew where Mia had learned it.

"Mia you missed dinner."

"Oh Grandma sorry I lost track of time." Mia got up and stretched her arms up above her head her shirt slightly moving up revealing her four month belly. She finished stretching and brought her hands to her belly and rubbed it.

"How is that grandbaby of mine?"

"Oh good we are both tired at the moment. What time is it?"

"9:30 you should really go to bed."

"Yeah I'm not feeling to well, I guess just stress and overworked."

"Yes well Mia you need to relax like I said don't over do it. It is not healthy for you r the baby."

"Okay I will try. Walk with me to my room."

"Sure."

Clarisse tucked Mia into bed and bid her goodnight and headed off for her own room. Show found Joseph sitting on the couch reading with the nightly tea and brandy on the coffee table. Clarisse crossed the room and sat down on the couch kicking off her shoes and laying down placing her head on Josephs lap she closed her eyes and entwined her fingers with his free hand.

"Clarisse dear what's bothering you?"

"Not much just worries,"

"About Mia."

"Yes."

"When does she find out what she is having?"

"At her next appointment with the doctor. I think it's the first of next month."

"Oh."

"Read me something."

"What would you like to hear tonight?"

"Anything."

He took a deep breath and flipped through the pages of his book before closing it he knew that nothing in this particular book was meant for her. He bent down and kissed her lightly and then closed his eyes and began to speak

You leaned over and you kissed me

I felt my knees go weak

You leaned over and you kissed me

I couldn't even speak

You leaned over and you kissed me

With a passion flowing free

You leaned over and you kissed me

Sparks flew that we could see

You leaned over and you kissed me

A touch so soft and tender

You leaned over and you kissed me

A kiss I would remember

You leaned over and you kissed me

I'm sure I kissed you back

You leaned over and you kissed me

With the fire no kiss should lack

You leaned over and you kissed me

You left me wanting more

You leaned over and you kissed me

My soul you did explore

You leaned over and you kissed me

My heart no longer full of pain

You leaned over and you kissed me

Darling, kiss me once again

"More"

If I could have just one wish,

I would wish to wake up everyday

to the sound of your breath on my neck,

the warmth of your lips on my cheek,

the touch of your fingers on my skin,

and the feel of your heart beating with mine...

Knowing that I could never find that feeling

with anyone other than you.

"hmm I love you Joseph."

When I'm with you,

eternity is a step away,

my love continues to grow,

with each passing day.

This treasure of love,

I cherish within my soul,

how much I love you,

you'll never really know.

You bring a joy to my heart,

I've never felt before,

with each touch of your heart,

I love you more and more.

Whenever we say goodbye,

whenever we part,

know I hold you dearly,

deep inside my heart.

So these seven words,

I pray you hold true,

"Forever and Always,

I will Love You."

Clarisse moved slightly in her laying position turning her head up to look into his eyes. She reached up and cupped his face with her hand.

"I love you, I always and forever will."

"Come my precious wife, keeper of my heart let's go to bed."

AN: Hi everyone I still don't own these people nor do I own the poems but I needed a little romance so I added this little bit. Once again this is cutting my chapter in half. I will most likely have the rest up tonight.


	24. A grieving time

The next morning Mia woke up quite early stretching she reached over for Nick but found the bed empty.

"Uhr. It's to early for this." Mia climbed out of bed and pulled on a robe she headed into her sitting room it to was empty. "Well maybe Grandma will be up?"

Mia left her room and headed down the hall to Clarisse's room it was farther away than Mia liked.

She knocked on the door and entered to find Joe in the sitting room tying his shoelaces.

"Morning Mia."

"Morning Grandpa. Is grandma awake."

'I think so she was still asleep when I came in came in here."

"Okay,"

Mia entered the room that was still dimmed by the drawn curtains. Clarisse was still curled up in the sheets. Mia carefully lifted the sheets and climbed in.

"Joseph I thought you had to be up this morning?"

Clarisse rolled over and looked at Mia.

"Oh Mia."

"Morning sleepy head."

"How are you this morning? Feeling any better."

"Yeah."

"Oh so what brings you here to this bed of mine?"

"Just wanted to see you this morning."

"Your so sweet dear."

"The baby started kicking last night."

"Really!" Clarisse said happily

"Do you want to feel?"

"Oh my yes."

"Here give me your hand."

Mia placed Clarisse's hand on her ever growing belly and pushed down a bit

"Oh Mia!"

There was a long silence between them as Clarisse just kept her hand on Mia's belly.

"Well I am going to go call for some tea." Mia said turning over in the bed and getting up. She moved only two steps before she clutched her stomach and fell to the floor screaming Clarisse's name.

"Grandmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She fell to the floor.

"Oh…" Clarisse nearly flew across the bed panicked all over her face.

"Mia what's wrong, tell me."

"Clarisse." Joe came running in looking just as panicked at hearing the scream.

"Joe go get the car we need to get Mia to the hospital now."

"Oh, grandma it hurts, it hurts so bad, what's wrong?"

"Mia I don't know we are going to get you to the hospital."

Joe ran out of the room and into the parliament room where Nick was meeting with parliament.

"Nicholas something is wrong with Mia come now!" Nick got up from his seat next to the Prime Minister who looked worried and the rest were all just in shock at the outburst from Joe. Nick ran out the door with Joe they met Lily on the way she was told to contact the hospital and arrange the car.

"Where is she Joe?"

"Our room."

Nick took off on a dead run for their room. He entered the room looking for Mia found her still on the floor with Clarisse's arms around her.

"Nick we need to get her to the hospital."

"Okay." He scooped her up and carried her down the hall and out to the car followed Clarisse and Joe. They arrived at the hospital the nurse and doctor along with the media.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Mia glared.

"Come on."

Clarisse still in her dress robe climbed out of the car followed by Joe who picked up Mia out of the car and placed her in the wheelchair.

They ran inside. The doctor rushed her into the emergency labor room. The nurses closed the doors behind them leaving a worried Clarisse, Joe and Nick in the hallway.

Clarisse paced the hallway back and forth with Nick shortly behind. Joe trying to remain calm and remain for the two clearly breaking down in front of him.

It was hours later before the doctor came out.

Clarisse turned to him. And Nick came up behind her.

"I'm sorry Clarisse. But there was nothing that could be done."

Clarisse turned into Nick's arms as the tears came rushing down. For both even Joe shed tears.

"Can I go in and see her?" Nick asked.

"Yes she may still be out of it though she is on heavy sedatives."

Joe came up to Clarisse and supported her, as she sobbed into his chest.

"Why, why, why…" she whispered.

"Shhh Clarisse it will be okay. Shhh." He hugged her in even closer trying to comfort her. As she was shaking with sobs.

Nicholas entered the room cautiously tears streaming down his face he saw Mia curled up in the fetal position shaking with cries.

He walked around the bedside and placed a hand on her.

"Mia."

"Oh Nick we lost our little girl, our little girl is gone, its all my fault."

Nick pulled her up into his arms. Tears coming down more fiercely on his face.

"No Mia it is not your fault, some things are just not meant to happen. We will have another little girl. There will be more to come."

Mia finally fell asleep in Nick's arms he lay her down and covered her up. Then walked out of the room. He saw Clarisse and Joe were still in the hallway only someone had brought chairs for them.

"Nicholas," Clarisse voice was week.

"She's sleeping. Where's the doctor I have a few questions to ask him?"

The nurses passing in the hall were a bit nerved to see the royal family in such a state their former Queen in her night closes and everyone's face red and puffy eyed.

Lily came down the hall and looked for an explanation as to how Mia was.

"Lily has Helen been notified?"

"Yes Clarisse she has. How is Mia?"

"Sleeping for now. Lily I need you to find the Doctor I have some questions for him." Nick asked.

"Okay."

Lily turned and headed for the nurses station. Nick sat down next to Clarisse and put his head in his hands.

"It was a girl, Clarisse, a girl." Nick cried.

"You called for me?" the doctor asked a little nervous.

"Yes I have a few questions." Nick stood up whipping the reaming tears away. "I wanted to know if she would be able to have another child? What went wrong? What needs to be done in the future?"

"Well I have no doubt that she will be able to have bear more children, Her body showed a lot of stress and over work, and the stress levels became to much for the baby to handle and it caused several other problems. As for the future it would be best for her to just stay on bed rest, not to much work or activity."

"Was it a girl like she said?"

"Yes it was."

"Thank you."

"Nick, Clarisse the press are going nuts they would like a press conference. Should I set one up for later this week? Just let me know what to tell them."

"No, I think it best if we speak to them now." Nick said "Clarisse will you help me?"

"Oh Nick I don't know what I could possibly say now. I'm still in my night closes."

"Uh actually I had a pair of clothing brought over, I just didn't want to bother you." Lily said.

"Oh then will you bring them to me. I will change and go with Nick."

Lily brought her a small bag, which had her clothes in it and she left for the bathroom to change. Thankfully the ladies maids had thought to put some of her make-up in the bad too.

She emerged a few minutes later. Nick stood waiting for her. With Joe at is side.

"They are ready and waiting in the conference room."

"Thank you Lily." Clarisse tried her best to put her façade back on. As they entered the room Clarisse turned quickly and grabbed Nicks arm pulling him back into the hallway.

"Are you sure you are ready? I mean they will be ruthless."

"No, I'm not."

"Well I will start and then when you feel ready just step in."

"Okay."

They re-entered the room and Clarisse stepped up to the podium. The reports began throwing questions out all at the same time. She simply held out her hand and kept her cool stoic appearance.

"Let me explain first and then you can ask what you wish. Today (She fought back the tears and trying to pull her self together.) Today Queen Amelia had a miscarriage. She is doing well now and is said to fully recover from the lose." She then nodded to allow the questions to come.

"Does this mean that the Queen will ever bear a heir to the throne?" A small mousey haired woman asked.

"No the doctor has assured us that she will be able to bear children with no complications."

"The Your Majesty please tell us what happened this time?"

"Your Queen has been over working herself and the stress caused some complications and it's results lead to this."

"Your Majesty how are you dealing with this?"

"How any other person would, I grieve for the unborn grandchild and the one who is suffering so."

Clarisse turned from the crowd and stepped back looking at Nick. He stepped forward.

"You Highness do you still love your wife?"

"Yes of course I do. What kind of question is that? My wife had just lost our child and I hope all of you can realize it is a hard time for all of Genovia not just us I love her and I too am sad for our lose, I know there will be another in the future. I ask you to keep her in your thoughts as she is going through this. It would mean the world to her to have your support at this time. Thank you that will be all."

With that he stormed off back into the hallway. Once far enough away. He sat down on the nearest chair and began sobbing again. 'They can be so cruel. Can they not see or even imagine what it would be like to lose a child. One you love so much without even seeing."

"Nicholas, they don't have feelings they don't care what we feel. All they want is the story." Clarisse wrapped an arm around Nick and hugged him.

The doctor came down the hall and bowed slightly when he had stopped. He took in a deep breath and began.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, in avoiding you. Well this just isn't an easy situation for any of us I know it is especially hard on you all. I have ran a few test and the results came back everything is clear for Her Majesty she is okay to go home at anytime. How ever the baby, I'm sorry she wouldn't have made it through birth if it had even gotten that far. She tested positive for Cornelia Delang Syndrome. It's not certain what cause's the syndrome and it is not yet curable. It was best for both that this happened now and not later. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you," Nick stood up and shook hands with the doctor and then turned to Clarisse and Joe. "Lets take her home now. I don't want her to wake up here."

"The release papers are at the nurses station anyone of you can sign her out." The doctor stated.

"I will go take care of the papers. Joseph dear will you please have Shades bring the car up?"

"Yes Clarisse."

Nick was already half way down the hall. When Joe exited the hospital to speak with Shades. Clarisse went over the papers with the nurse signing what was necessary.

Nick entered the room where Mia was sleeping. He bent down and kissed her forehead and scoped her up and walked out of the room, where he meet Joe and Clarisse. Slowly they exited the hospital and climbed into the car and headed for home.


	25. If you ask me that question one more

They arrived home and Clarisse got out of the car walked in the palace immediately.

"I want this place silent, No one and I mean no one is to disturb any of us. Do I make my self ever so clear?" Clarisse stood in front of the staff.

"Yes your Majesty." Came several voices

She turned on her heels and headed for Mia's suite Nick had tucked her into bed and was sitting by the bed on a small chair.

"Nicholas let me watch over for a moment, you should go get some sleep." Clarisse gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

"No I want to stay with her." He said brushing off her hand.

"Nicholas it wont help if you are drained of energy when she wakes up. You should rest and regain your strength, for the both of you."

"I suppose… suppose your right."

"Thank you, I will let you know the second she wakes."

Nick got up and walked across the room into the sitting room where he laid down on the couch. And closed his eyes.

Clarisse moved the chair he had been sitting in closer to the head of the bed and sat down next to Mia. Carefully she picked up her hand and clasped in hers. Will her tears not to fall.

"Mia it will be okay." She whispered.

Several hours passed and Mia was still sleeping, Clarisse had put her head down on the edge of the bed and drifted of into a dreamless sleep. When Mia began to stir.

"Grandma." She said hoarsely.

Clarisse's head shot up. "Mia your awake."

"I thought I had the worst dream and then when I woke up I realized it wasn't a dream after all." She began to cry again, Clarisse moved from the chair and sat down next to Mia pulling her into a hug.

"Shhh dear it will be okay."

"I lost the baby, my little girl, it hurts so much. How do can you move on?"

Clarisse was crying to. Letting the tears stream down her face.

"I know it does, I know it does. I'm here Mia I am here for you."

"I feel so lost I feel so empty. I let every one down, Nicholas, you, Genov…"

"No Mia there was nothing you could have done, nothing anyone could have done. It just wasn't meant to be. You are so strong Mia, you have not let anyone down."

"I'm sorry"

"There is nothing to be sorry for dear. Nothing at all, you did nothing wrong. Mia it wasn't meant to be. She was sick and it was better to have happened now than later. It would have only been worse later."

"I know Nick explained to me. But it still doesn't take away my pain."

"Nothing ever will."

Mia spent the next few days locked in her rooms she hardly ate, hardly slept. Nick and Clarisse had tried to get her out and up but she wouldn't. She simply stayed in bed. The tears had long stopped but the numbness, emptiness had set in. and she was depressed.

One afternoon while walking Maurice in the Garden Clarisse had sank down beneath a tree and sat with her head in her hands and a curious Maurice at her feet. 'Why, why did this have to happen to us. Why can't life just be fair to us? Just as we gain happiness something seems to snatch it up and life doesn't seem worth living. Why cant we just have the happiness we deserve, both us have given out lives to everyone else and she has so much more to give, why cant we have that happiness?"

"Because life isn't always fair."

Clarisse jumped and looked up immediately at whom had said it. To her shock it was "Mia"

"Can I sit down next to you?"

"Yes of course." Clarisse whipped away the tears from her cheeks. Mia put an arm around Clarisse and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"No and I doubt I will ever feel any better about what happened, but I can't stay like that forever, I have people who depend on me."

"Oh Mia, it breaks my heart to know that you have suffered so much and to know you don't deserve it."

"We all need to find happiness and yes we do deserve a bit of it now and then. But as you said before it was not meant not be this time. I have come to understand that and that it is not the end of the world although that is the way it feels but I know that we can still have more children. Nick and I have talked about it and there are still plenty of children to come. You can still be a great grandma." Mia said smiling. And Clarisse laughed slightly.

"I have decided to get up and carry on in life. There are things to do."

"Moving on is hard isn't it?"

"Yeah, I cant imagine how it would be if I had actually lost her when I had had her for years. How did you move on after Grandpa Rupert died and then my dad so shortly after?"

"I don't know how exactly, but I do know who helped me, Joseph, honestly I would not have made it without him. I know that much."

"While things may be rough now and seem that they could not possibly be any worse there is always hope, hope for the future and what happiness it brings." Joe said timidly as he approached the two sitting beneath the tree.

"Hello love." Clarisse said

"I came to find you, lunch is ready and when I found Nicholas running about nervously looking for you Mia I knew exactly where you two might be."

"Well you found us." Mia said smiling.

"Oh it is so nice to see you smile again.' Joe said offering her a hand a pulling her up into a hug.

"Thanks Grandpa, I know this hasn't been easy either you just lost you mom."

"It's okay Mia she was ready. Besides she was so happy her life had been fulfilled and she knew that I was happy. Which it what she wanted." He turned to Clarisse and pulled her up too only holding her close to him. "She knew I found the woman of my heart and that I was happy."

"Lets go in, Mia Nick is probably going stir crazy. Also lets have some lunch."

"Mia seems to be getting some of her color back. And strength too." Joe whispered into Clarisse's ear.

"I know things are going to be okay. She is strong much stronger than I am."

"No she is strong because of you dear."

The three walked back up to that palace where Nick greeted Mia at the door happy to see her up and moving again. They headed off to lunch and things began to look up again.

Although still dampened by the lose, the royal family was beginning to move again. After a week lost in silence.

The palace staff noticed too that over the past few weeks the Queen had returned to her duties and that the palace was full of laughter and joy again. Still careful not to mention anything, for fear it might change the mood or cause the walls their Queen had put up to hold in her sadness would come crumbling down.

Mia returned to Parliament two weeks after the incident with Nick at her side. She strode into the room calm and cool taking in the shocked faces of those who where waiting for the Prince Consort to arrive.

"Your Majesty," The Prime Minister rose "Your Highness."

"Prime Minister thank you, you may begin." Mia said calmly as she sat down with Nick.

The meeting began and moved through the discussions swiftly but the stairs from everyone in the room became very unnerving for Mia. She shifted in her chair and took in a deep breath.

"Mia, are you all right. You look very pale?" Nick whispered a look of concern spreading across her face."

"Yes, I just feel a bit uncomfortable with everyone still starring at me."

Nick put a hand over hers and sqcouse it tight.

"It will be over soon." He whispered once again into her ear.

The Prime Minister stood and acknowledged the man standing across the room. "Thank you Lord Crawley. We now have the new proposition on the tax commissions for Mertz. We have a second on the motion. All in favor say Aye."

The room sounded with several members of Parliament agreeing to the new proposition.

"Good now any last remarks before this session is closed?" The Prime Minister asked. The room silent for a moment the Lord Palimore stood.

"Your Majesty, How are you feeling?" Mia was shocked to be addressed seeing as how she was there only to over see what was being done. She sat up a bit in her chair.

"Better, Thank you." Trying not to get to personal with the men in the room, she knew much better than that. They had given her grandmother a run too many times and she had her bouts with them as well.

"Can I ask why such an early return?"

Mia stood up still slightly weak but no the less she would not show that to them. Knowing them it would only be used against her.

"Yes you may, I felt that I had a duty to return to and I could not dwell any longer on what had happened."

"But is it wise to take on so much again so soon?"

Mia placed her hands in front of her and clasped the together. Her figure had all but returned to it original form it would have been impossible to tell she had been pregnant only three weeks ago.

"I am slowly taking on my duties again, I have Nicholas her at my side and of course my Grandmother at anytime I need her help."

"We only wish you to take care of your self and any future heir."

"Lord Palimore I can assure you that in the future things will be handled differently and that I will not lose another child. If that is your worry."

"I'm sorry your Majesty but we do worry about the future of the crown."

"Well thank you for your concern but I am only 23 and I have many years ahead of me to bring more than one heir to the throne."

"Thank you Lord Palimore, that brings this session to a close." The Prime Minister interjected preventing any further questioning. He brought his gravel down twice. And the members of parliament filed out. After Mia and Nicholas exited.

"Nicholas dear I'm headed to my office to work on some of those joint documents. If you need me that is where I will be."

"Okay, but like he said don't over do it not right now not yet let us take is easy for a while. You know there is so much I can do to help."

"I know Nick, there is a lot more that could be done if you where king too. I promise to not take on so much, but I can't just sit around all day. I can't sit and let what happened sit on my mind and drive me crazy."

"I love you Mia. I love you so much." He pulled her into a hug "We both need to work together to get through this. Let us help each other."

"Okay, I love you too. See you for lunch." Mia pulled away and kissed his cheek then headed off to her office.

Once seated behind her desk she ordered some tea and crackers, then picking up her pen she opened the files stacked on her desk and began reading. Her tea arrived shortly, quickly pouring her a cup she returned to her reading.

"You know you remind me of someone I know very well who at times I still catch doing that." Joe commented as he stood in the doorway.

"Oh hi grandpa, what can I do for you?"

"Well its more like what can I do for you Mia, I want to help you I don't think you should be doing to much."

"Oh I see, well unless you could read through the files in like five minutes and then tell me what the are stating in detail so all I had to do is sign them,"

"Well I'm not that fast of a reader"

"I thought so but nice try. How is Grandma?"

"She is busy, Mia are you sure there is nothing I can do?"

"No I just have a bit of light reading to do, well heavy reading to do but nothing to much."

"All right, I will report to your grandmother that you are doing fine."

"Okay and be sure to tell her that if she wants to know how Imp doing she doesn't need to send in spies."

"I don't know what your talking about dear." He said trying to hide a smile.

"First my ladies maid's and then the server who brought up the tea and now you too."

"Oh well I will tell her that she is not as sneaky as she used to be." He said almost laughing. As he left

Lily entered in shortly after. With a few more files in arm.

"Mia how are you feeling today? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, I'm just going over documents. Tell my grandmother it is a hopeless cause to keep send you all in here to ask me that same question.' Mia said still looking at her papers.

"Okay well the Prime Minister also wants to know if you have a few minutes of time?"

"When?"

"Now."

"All right send him in."

Lily exited the room and shortly after the Prime Minister entered the office.

"Your Majesty, thank you for seeing me on such shot notice. How are…."

"If you as me how I'm feeling I will explode everyone and the dog has asked me that blasted question, and the answer is, I'm still grieving or the fact that I was pregnant and then suddenly I was in pain and not three weeks later I am no longer going to be a mother in January, I will go nuts if I sit around any longer and so I have decided to get back up and work again." Mia cut him off

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to impose or bother you."

"No sorry your just the umpteenth person to ask me that. It was just slightly getting to me."

"Well I still apologies,"

"Thank you for stopping the questioning this morning."

"I felt it was not important nor was the situation going any where soon. They seem to think that you will not be able to bear an heir to their throne."

"Oh trust me there will be more, as my grandmother says it was just not meant to be this time."

"Well thank you for your time."

The Prime Minister left Mia to her work again, when Clarisse came strolling in.

"Hello Mia, How are you…."

"Grandma! I'm fine and if you or any other person asks me that question you will be in for it." Mia said trying to sound threatning.

"Oh Mia I'm just worried that's all."

"I know you are and you have a very good reason to be but you and everyone else, especially you should know that it doesn't help to sit around and dwell on what has happened."

"I know Mia but to put these walls as I did does not help either."

Mia sighed and looked down at her papers.

"It's no use dwelling on what happened, nothing can change what happened and we only have the future to look forward to."

AN: Okay I'm so glad I didn't make you all mad. (whew) but I that was part of the plot line. Things were all just to happy they needed a bit of a change but on to happier moments. Enjoy please review.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: OKAY I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but the 'sick' bucket and me have been friends all weekend long. Well feeling better now and able to sit up and type my next little piece for you all. Also today I began the process of setting up my very own web page. Which all my fiction will be posted on, I have a few stories that would not make it passed the security team working for fanfiction but will not be changing them just for that I happen to like them the way they are now and so all work, if you wish to view it will be up soon on my web page- Cheers Tierra

Slowly Mia dropped her walls and allowed her self to be sad for a while retreating to her room early in the day and hiding there.

November was creeping over the palace quickly, the snow consuming the grounds covering it in a white blanket. A month had now passed since the lose of the baby, and everyone was getting back into the swing of things. Picking up a pace again they where once again preparing for the winter feast which was to take place at the end of the month and then preparing for the upcoming events that where packed into the month of December.

Clarisse and Mia where had sat down for lunch. In a smaller dining room after a long day of going over some of France's diplomatic trade agreements on keeping it neutral between them and Spain.

"Grandma, I have been thinking."

"Yes,"

"I would like Nick to share the throne with me. I mean it would be a benefit, when we think of starting a family again he will be able to take on a lot more responsibilities and I would be able to be more of."

"Mia you don't need to explain it to me, I think that would be a wonderful it is a very wise decision also."

"Good I'm glad you like it, I was very worried you might not like it."

"No, no it is actually very wise, I mean if he is not able to do what you do then it would be left to me and I cant be picking up here and there while you have children it would tire me out faster than going back to doing it full time."

"Now all I need to do is to convince Nicholas to step up and take his place on the throne next to me."

"Well have you spoken to him about it?"

"Yes he doesn't know he understand my position but he is worried about his uncle getting in the way or trying something."

"What could he possibly do? Nicholas may be King but by blood you are the reigning monarch still with your husband as a king."

"Oh well that needs to be explained to him then. Would you help me do it?"

"No Mia speak with your husband and explain to him your feelings and what I have explained to you. He will understand."

"Thanks, well have you talked to uncle Pierre he said something about having something for us at the winter ball?"

"No, I haven't I didn't even know he was coming. I thought he was going to be here for the Christmas ball."

"I talked to him yesterday on the phone, we talked for about a half an hour. He thought it was funny, he was a bit shocked when I answered the phone he said he asked for her majesty and I said that is whom he got then he laughed and said hello to me. He was calling to talk to you but he ended up speaking to me and when he was called away on something. He hung up saying he would call you later."

"Oh well I have no idea what he has for us but it must be something he is never leaves his calling except for Easter and Christmas."

"Well it must be something then. He said he was bringing a guest. You don't think he is getting married do you?"

"No, he couldn't be well I don't know actually I mean he could have meet someone in Spain. But I doubt."

"Probably just a friend he works with."

"Yes well what are we doing the rest of the day?"

"Oh I am done for today, well all but the endless paper work."

"Well in that case I'm going to go find my husband, I think I saw him lost in a book in the library. I will see you later Mia."

"Bye"

Clarisse found Joseph exactly where she suspected him; in a large chair with single malt scotch in one hand a book in the other. She moved across the room and bent down kissing him on the forehead and took his drink from him; and drained the rest of it. In one swift gulp.

"Hmm long day?" he asked raising a playful eyebrow

"Yes."

He patted the little space left on the overly large chair, inviting her to sit down next to him.

"What is bothering you dear?"

"Oh Joseph its just, Oh well nothing really just tired."

"Worn out, is more like the it dear." Leaning in close he kissed her cheek. she rested her head on his shoulder. Taking in a deep breath of his cologne, he was heavenly, no intoxicating.

"Hmm I agree with that. And its only 1:30"

"Well why don't we go take a nap?"

"Ooh that sounds perfect but how about one right here? I don't think I could walk to the end of the hall with out being drained of the rest of my energy."

"Well as lovely as that seems dear, we would wake up aching and wondering why we had done something so dumb as that, with out thinking of what would happen when we woke. So come on I will carry you." Slipping one arm under her knees and then another around her back he firmly pulled her close to him and headed to their rooms.

"Your knee is going to be aching, you should just put me down, I will be fine."

"Nope just relax and let me finish carrying off my wife to our room. I will deal with the knee later. But for now I am enjoying holding my wife." He said kissing her nose softly.

AN: okay once again I'm sorry for making you all wait so long. Well here is a one of those in between chapters that some of you love so much. The next one will be much longer I was just wanting to get an up date for you all. -cheers enjoy Tierra-

Please review.


	27. Oh the rewards of becoming King!

AN: Hiya! Okay so now I'm in the grove of things again and I have a great chapter for you. Okay answers to your questions as to why I put in the line, You are still the reigning monarch by blood" is because Mia's family we all know who they are and how long the Renaldi family has been on the throne 'loads of years' also for Nick he still is second in line for the throne yes but once again it is the Renaldi family in the throne so therefore Mia is still 'Queen' and reigning monarch. In order for Nick to souly become the King and truly rule Mia would have had to give up the throne. –Hope that explained my reasoning's cheers Tierra

Moving swiftly down the hallway her heels clicking against the beige tile Clarisse made her way down to the entrance hall. Pierre had just arrived and she was eager to see him. For he had not phoned her as he said he would when he spoke with Mia weeks ago.

"Mother!"

"Oh Pierre." She broke into a very un-lady like run. Wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"How are you mother dear?"

"Wonderful now that you are here. How about yourself?"

"Good where is Mia? I was hoping to tell both of you the good news at the same time."

"Oh she and Lily along with Charlotte are in with parliament."

"She has two advisers?"

"No just Lily, Charlotte is assistant still and she has taken a position in parliament. She some how manages to do all that and still raise her little boy."

"Wow that's new, a woman in parliament."

"Yes well Mia got that rolling not to long ago. She started working on it after her almost wedding and did a lot during her pregnancy and now finally it's official women are members of parliament."

"Father tried once if I remember."

"Yes, Well tell me this news you have for me. And Mia said you where bringing a guest."

Looking around the room questioningly.

"Oh well let's sit down for tea shall we. I will explain my guest and the news for you."

The walked down the hall to her office and sat down in front of the roaring fire, silent for a moment. Taking in his appearance. Oh how he looks so much like his father tall and broad, deep brown hair that was neatly combed to the side just like Rupert. But his eyes they where hers, a water blue gaze.

"Mother," his words broke her of her silent revelry.

"Yes dear tell me the wonderful news."

"You know he is stepping down due to his health and he will be naming a successor this Christmas."

"Yes, he and I spoke last Sunday."

Clarisse gazed into her son's eyes as he sat down before her, Curious as to what he was getting at.

"Mother, How would you feel if I moved closer to home?"

"Oh Pierre I would love to have you closer, It would really set some of my tension at ease, I would really enjoy having my only son left closer to me again."

"Well mother I would not be moving back into the palace, The Archbishop has named me his successor."

"Really Pierre? That is wonderful!"

"Yes, It will be announced at Christmas."

"Why Pierre, what have you told your mother to excite her so?" Joe asked as he came into the office."

"Hello, Joe." Removing himself form the couch Pierre walked over to Joe and pulled him into a hug."

"How are you Pierre?"

"Good and you."

"Well I could not ask for more." He replied, smiling as Clarisse took his hand.

"Joseph, Pierre has been named the successor to Archbishop Richards."

"That's wonderful news Pierre. You will be close to home again. I'm sure that will give a certain someone a nice bit of reassurance." He teasingly said to Clarisse.

"Joseph, Yes it will be nice to have him closer to me but that will never stop my worrying about him. I am his mother."

"Very well dear, it is nice to have you home Pierre. How long will you be here?"

"Well I was invited to stay until my new calling was set, by Amelia. So I am here until the first of January.

"Uncle Pierre!"

"Hello Amelia How was parliament?"

"Oh same old thing, just new complaints by the members."

"How are you doing?" he asked a bit more solemn

"Oh well as good as can be expected, I'm moving on, still a sad but moving on."

"That's good to hear. Your daughter is in a safe place, where she is being watched over by her grandfather and great grandfather."

"Yes,"

"Did you ever give her a name?"

"Elisabeth Anne Deveraux."

"Beautiful."

"Mia, Pierre will be moving back to Genovia, He will be replacing the Archbishop."

"Great, It will be nice to get to really know you now."

"Lets go to lunch, shall we?" Clarisse said heading for the door.

Over then ext few days Pierre settled into the upbeat hustle and bustle of the palace. Sitting in with Parliament, lunch with his mother, and of course her had several meeting with the archbishop.

Clarisse had just come from having her hair done with Mia, and was off to get dressed. Upon entering her rooms she found the familiar husky smell of Josephs cologne in the air. Tilting her head back a bit and closing her eyes she inhaled his heavenly scent. She rounded a corner into her closet and found that rose pedals had been laid out in a path leading to the bathroom. Following her trail of roses she found the ended at her vanity only to be scattered about her chair and the vanity itself and there in the middle of the table sat a long black velvet box.

Carefully examining the box as she sat down, his all to rich voice filled the air.

"Open it." she could hear him whisper to her.

Flicking open the top gasping at the sight.

"Oh Joseph it is beautiful." He reached around his arms around her and pulled the diamond necklace from the box and placed it around her neck. Then he placed an ever so gentile kiss over the clasp on the back of her neck.

Looking into the mirror the simple silver necklace with a teardrop diamond.

"Simplest things can mean a thousand things."

"Yes and its beauty are magnified by yours. Clarisse I love you."

She turned slightly in her chair wrapping a bare arm around his neck bringing his lips to hers.

"Joseph, I don't deserve you."

"Hmm well, that is not for you to decide."

"Your Majesty it is time, Queen Amelia is waiting."

"Thank you Olivia. Come dearest husband of mine."

Together arm in arm Clarisse and Joseph made their way to the ballroom doors where the entered after Mia and Nick. The evening was full of dancing and visiting with several members of parliament. Of course the customary dances with them as well. The night seem to drag on for a certain couple though together they seemed content and comfortable together, they where boiling underneath their calm cool exteriors.

"Nick."

"Yes Mia?"

"I think it is time to make our excuses, I am exhausted."

"Yes well I will have Lily take care of that. Lets get you off to bed."

He turned and nodded slightly to Lily to make the announcement that the evening had come to an end.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'Okay, this is it now or never, you know you will not get any more prepared just come out and say it. He wills, he is your husband. Well and grandma will help me convince him too. Mia looked over at Clarisse and smiled then set down her fork,

"Nick I think, no well I have thought about this seriously, I think that with us starting a family I would like you to take your place next to me and become King."

"Well Mia, I think that would be a great, but my uncle,"

"Oh, well I understand if you don't want to."

"No Mia that's not what I meant,"

"Nick, How about this spring, you would be able to break the news to your uncle and maybe he would agree not to do anything." Clarisse instigated

"If he does though." Joe questioned.

"Well I think it is a great idea to speak with him, but this cant wait until spring, especially if you want a family."

"Why…" Nick looked a bit puzzled

"OH GADS! Mia you're pregnant again!" Clarisse realized putting two and two together.

"YES!" She shouted with joy.

"Really Mia, Really?"

"Yes Nick really."

"oh Mia that's wonderful. Have you been to the doctor? How far along are you, when did you find out?"

"Grandma, take a big breath and relax! I realized it this morning, no I have not been to the doctors I don't know how far along I am."

"Well how do you know for sure that you are?"

"Uh well because I am a week late."

"Well come on, Mia lets get you into see the doctor nothing is happening this time." Nick said as he jumped from the table and grabbed Mia by the hand pulling her out the room.

"Nicholas, Nicholas wait. Be gentle! That's my grandbaby in there. We need to call the doctor first and then we will not make a big fuss about it, or the media will catch on and have a field day."

"okay well lets go call them and go."

"Nick there are things that need to be done we cant just drop everything and go!" Mia tried to explain.

"No" Clarisse, Joe and Nick all chorused

"Mia you will go to the doctors and now, but let us warn them before we go."

"I know that my being pregnant is very important but also is the fact that we are running this Country. There are still a few responsibilities we have to make sure get done."

"Well then lets get Charlotte and Lily on them, that's what they are here to do." Joe added.

"Did I hear my name called?" Lily came round the corner. Smiling at the four standing in the hall way."

"Yes Lily I need you to make sure all of today's appointments are rearranged also I need to have an appointment for the doctors set up for me this morning. As soon as possible preferably." She added the last bit with sarcasm in her tone.

"Oh okay, which doctor would you be needing."

"The 'OBGYN'"

"Mia your pregnant?"

"Yes Lil I am. Exciting huh?"

"Mia this is such great news!"

"Okay, okay you two gloat over this later lets get things done." Clarisse said gloating

AN: OH HOW EXCITING IT IS AGAIN. I hope you all liked this one, the plots are going to thicken a bit now things are on a roll again.


	28. three months of praying to the porciline...

AN: Howdy y'all! So, sorry for the delays. First I was sick and now I have moved. I am settled into my new apartment in Virginia. It is so beautiful here. Totally love it. Well I have been doing a few small things with this. Of course working on a new chapter, but also with my experience I am learning better writing techniques so I am going back through all my chapters and revising them. Like spelling, certain words and phases could be better put, that sort of thing. So anyhow, not that you all will want to go back and re-read but for future readers it will be better, just thought I'd let you all know. Thanks again for sticking with me, updates will come more often now.

Cheers- Tierra

That afternoon began sitting in a pale blue room with several chairs lined against the wall and in the center of the room. Small end tables scattered with women magazines and dim laps, a vague smell of rubber was in the air. A few women sat in the corner whispering back and forth to one another, occasionally glancing in the direction of the royal family sitting in the waiting room.

Mia and Clarisse sat in doctor's office waiting room. Of course Royalty has presence over a lot of things but when you show up unexpectedly and the usual nurse who runs the front desk is ill and they are swapped as it is, sometimes-even royalty has to wait their turn.

"I have had about enough of this." Clarisse muttered to Mia looking over at the women who had obviously been talking about them. She pulled off her sunglasses and stood up placing them on the collar of her button up shirt, she stood and crossed the room, stopping in front of the two pregnant women.

"Excuse me, do you mind. I know you think we don't have feelings but we do have ears and can hear very well that you are talking about the two of us. If you have something to say or are wondering would you just come out and ask?"

"I'm sorry your majesty." One of them said as they stood and bowed. " We where just curious as to why her Majesty Queen Amelia might be here."

"Well it should be obvious she is in for a doctors visit."

"Well the rumor is she cannot have any more children."

"Preposterous! She can have children she is merely here for a check up."

"I can have children, just as any other woman can. I don't see how any of you could really believe in those dumb rumors." Mia spat out slamming down the magazine.

"Your Majesty the doctor will see you now." A flushed nurse peered through a side door, Mia got up and followed the nurse into a small room followed shortly by Clarisse.

"Did they really get to you?"

"Yes Mia they did that is one thing your grandfather has taught me. Is to let my emotions have more control. They where flat out rude, they knew very well it was us, and continued to talk about us as if we don't have ears!"

"Calm down, its not like I have had worse said about me."

"Yes but Mia this is different, they should have thought really about what you went through, could they handle it. I don't think so."

"Hello, your Majesties!" a bright chipper man entered the room. "What can I do for you Queen Mia?"

"She is expecting again." Clarisse blurted out.

"Geese, chill, you are really on one aren't you? Yes well I think I am expecting, well more like I know I am because I am a week late."

"Ah, I see. Well lets run some test and find out, shall we?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sure enough you are pregnant. It is without a doubt 98 also your test show all thigs are clear."

"Good." Clarisse breathed

"Now I don't want you doing a thing! You are on bed rest after your first month so you have one week left and then it is permanent bed rest! Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes Dr. Lind."

"Oh Dr. I think it is appropriate to ask you to keep this visit marked as a check up and privet. I don't want the press on this just yet. We can let them in on it a few months down the road. No needed stress, now" Clarisse's threatening gaze set upon the Doctor.

"Yes your Majesty."

"Good, well Grandma lets be off, there are things we need to do in one weeks time that w will probably be rushing."

"Yes, I will be very busy. You on the other hand will just be watching!"

"Grandma, I have one week."

"Don't argue with me Amelia"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh, I am so exhausted!" she said hitting the pillows. Just as a playful hand tinkled its way across her stomach. She let out a childish giggle.

"Nick that tickles!"

"That was my idea!"

"Oh (laughing) Oh, Oh (laughing) Oh Nick, come on, (laughing)

He made his way over to her. Resting his body against hers.

"I love you."

"You know I love you too."

"Mia we are going to be parents again."

"Yes Nick we are, and you will be King in a week"

"Oh that doesn't sound as exciting as being a father."

"You are amazing!" she pulled his lips to hers, sweetly kissing his tongue unduly demanded entrance as it caressed her lips. Deepening the kiss he removed her night dress and slid beneath the covers.

"Nick" she whispered under her caught breath.

"Just to make sure!" he said mischievously"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

the next morning Mia woke to an empty bed and a tray table set up with fresh fruit and tea set up.

"Nick."

"Oh your majesty your awake! Uh His Highness is with your grandmother, I brought your breakfast. Her Majesty has ordered me to look after you until further notice."

"Uh thank you Olivia but I will need you at the end of the week not just today." Attempting to get out of bed she remembered the events of last night. And held the covers up around her.

"Uh Olivia will you excuse me, I need to get out of bed and get dressed."

"Yes your Majesty."

Getting out of bed and gathering her night dress from the night before she tossed it into the laundry bin and headed for the shower.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"King lessons?" Mia asked standing in the doorway of Clarisse's office where she seemed to be running Nick through the hoops.

"Mia," Nick crossed the room and attempted to kiss her, but all she gave him was a cheek.

"You two are in trouble. You left me in bed alone with out even a note or a wake up kiss. The ones I am not supposed to feel in the morning when you leave, and you grandma have stuck Olivia on me a week too soon, there are things I can do that are simple enough."

"Sorry dear I thought you needed your rest."

"Uh Mia you are pregnant and you lost the baby last time due to over work and stress. If I say you stay in bed, you stay in bed. Today, tomorrow, right now. I am still the head of this household and your grandmother. What I say goes."

"Oh is that so, well Miss head of this house hold I am not going to lie cooped up in my bed for the next eight months and not finish up this last weeks worth of work up in a few days and then sit back and watch you plan Nick's coronation and then I will happily pick up a good book and lounge about, baby brewing. But please let me get s few things finished before I do?"

"Well fine as long as all it is, is that blasted paper work that has begun to pile up again and that's all you will get to do and even then Nicholas and I will be going through it with you."

"Fine deal."

"Good."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well as promised Mia sat in her office and worked on only paper work, while the rest in the palace prepared for the upcoming Coronation of a king.

It was the night before the final deal. He was to be coroneted tomorrow. Mean while the palace had fallen quiet and Mia had made he way down to the kitchens and was eating her favorite lime sherbet from the carton.

When Clarisse who was in for the late night tea found Mia with the carton and spoon in hand.

"Mia!"

"Oh grandma you scared me! What are you doing down here?"

"Well I should ask the same thing but it is quite obvious, I am down here for some evening tea."

"Oh well care to join me?" holding out the half empty carton.

"Well maybe just this once, I supposed eating out of the carton makes it better?"

"No, it just means less mess to clean up."

"Oh I see, so it doesn't taste any better straight from the carton?"

"Well you might say that, but sometimes it does."

"So I'm safe in saying the cravings have begun?"

"Yes, I can tell you I am not looking forward to the morning sickness thought, that will probably begin next week or so."

"Yes well by that time you will be in bed and on permanent rest and I will not have to worry about you over doing it. I can be the perfect grandma and help you all the way through this."

"Gee thanks for reminding me I get to spend the next eight months in bed. You know I think I might like it for a few days, but I can tell you that it will get old quick."

"Well there are always walks in the garden to be had. Especially this spring. Also a nursery to be made, we can go through all the details right from your room."

"Yes well, as fun as it sounds to continue sitting here eating the rest of this carton of ice cream and talk to you about what I am going to do for eight months from my bed. We both have a very long day ahead of us and I am honestly really tired."

"Good night then Mia sleep well and please don't worry your self or stress of anything please?"

"Okay, I promise not to. I love you goodnight grandma."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The following morning Nicholas was coroneted as King. By the Archbishop who later came in with Prince Pierre, yes who still has a title even though not role he was born to a King and Queen still royal. The arch bishop made his formal announcement, that he will be in fact stepping down and retiring and then proceeded to announce his successor is Prince Pierre.

'The coronation ball was wonderful and the last thing I am aloud to come to in a long while. Well eight months to be exact about it. Then I can tell you I will be up and at it all again. Nick is now king. I think he will be amazing; hey I have less work when I am ready to come back too. Well these are only some of the pluses of my being pregnant. I really wish we could just have the child here. Just to hold and love now, Honestly I am terrified of the whole labor part, yeah. Plus I have to be in bed for another six months. So yes that makes me 3 months along. The morning sickness has been a joke thought I don't know why they call it 'morning sickness, because clearly it is all day sickness and through the night while making love to your husband sickness!

The first week was really rough though probably the worst. I was not keeping anything down. My grandmother was trying to get me to eat all the time.

"Mia please eat you need to, for you and the baby."

"Grandma I am not starving myself nor am I avoiding my food I just cant keep it down."

"Maybe more tea will help?"

"No anything but more tea."

'Yeah the only thing I was keeping down was tea. After a whole week of basically nothing but tea I never want to drink it or smell it ever again. Well on a much happier note, my belly is slightly beginning to show, well strike that it is really noticeable now. My lower stomach has got this bulge and it's beginning. Well I am going to call it a night."

AN: OKAY I am totally so sorry! To keep you all waiting, I am still adjusting to my new life and routines and finding the time when I write and when I don't so please bear with me for the rest of the week. I promise it will go back to what it was. – Thanks with love, Tierra


	29. Pregnant woman's hormones

AN: Hiya all! Okay sorry for the wait truly sorry I don't mean to be slacking off, but I am testing my writing skills. I am writing a personal book about my work in India. I may post it on possibly? Well I am truly sorry. I hope all of you enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

My beta fish needs a name…. help?

(recap)

The first week was really rough though probably the worst. I was not keeping anything down. My grandmother was trying to get me to eat all the time.

"Mia please eat you need to, for you and the baby."

"Grandma I am not starving myself nor am I avoiding my food I just cant keep it down."

"Maybe more tea will help?"

"No anything but more tea."

'Yeah the only thing I was keeping down was tea. After a whole week of basically nothing but tea I never want to drink it or smell it ever again. Well on a much happier note, my belly is slightly beginning to show, well strike that it is really noticeable now. My lower stomach has got this bulge and it's beginning. Well I am going to call it a night."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Grandma have you seen my book? I have looked everywhere for it. I had it yesterday here in the library."

"What book is it?"

"Pride and Prejudice"

"oh gad not you too!"

"What do you mean?"

"Between you and your grandmother that book is on its last leg I think. I gave it to your grandmother when she was on be4d rest with your father. She said she wanted something to read preferable Pride and Prejudice. I made the mistake of asking what book that was and I nearly had my head taken off. I was told to go get it from the library it was in a large book with several other works the author had done. I thought the book was much to heavy for her to be carrying around so I went and bought that very book in a single instead of a combine works."

"Oh is that the reason you bought it? I thought you where simply being nice. I actually liked thinking of it as the first gift of our friendship, but now I see it was merely that you did think I could carry around a book." Clarisse spat sarcastically.

"Well grandpa for your information I have read the book since I was in junior high school. And I still fall in love with it every time I read it."

"Yes dear and I have been reading it since I was a girl. Here is the book I picked it up off the table in the library last night thinking I might read it again."

"Oh, then I will give it to you when I am done with it. So grandpa did you ever get around to reading the book then?"

"The first three chapters and that was it. I really couldn't get much farther,"

"Liar you told me you read it."

"No dear I said I read it just not how much I read was what I did not tell you."

"Oh you little…." She swatted his arm playfully as he leaned over and kissed her lips.

"Oooh!"

Clarisse and Joe jumped looking panicked as they nearly flew across the room to Mia's chair.

"WHAT!" they both echoed.

"Relax the baby just gave its first kick." She said smiling and rubbing her belly that was now a whapping four and half months pregnant.

"Oh Mia can I feel?" Clarisse asked a little hasty.

"Yes, here put you hand here." Taking Clarisse hand in hers she place the hand on her belly where the baby had begun kicking.

"Mia it's magical!"

"Yes Mia you are doing wonders for this family"

"I know I just cant wait to have it here I wish it was over quickly and had my baby here."

"Yeah but this is a special connection you have with your baby right now. You know I don't remember being this big at four months." Clarisse gave her a suspicious look.

"Hey don't look at me like that I laid off the ice cream I only have a little bit every other day."

"Mia you know your supposed to eat as healthy as possible."

"I know I know but listen I am a pregnant woman and I have my cravings to fix."

"Oh Clarisse lay off her I remember you had a fix four sour crout with one of your boys. You ate it almost every day."

"Hmm that's why I probably don't like sour crout," Pierre said as he entered Mia's office. "Hey little lady aren't you supposed to be in a bed?"

"Yes it was you that I have the craving with but at least sour crout was healthier than ice cream. How are you Pierre?"

"Good. I was just stopping by to see how everyone was. Also I came to find out what the New Years party was going to be? I know you said masquerade but I never got a for sure yes or no on that?"

"You could have called with that question, but it is so nice to have you so close that you can just come over."

"Thanks mum."

"Uncle Pierre it is going to be a masquerade. What are you going to come as?"

"Oh I was thinking about maybe coming as an Archbishop."

"Oh funny, no really what are you going to come as?"

"Well if I told you it would defeat the purpose of it being a masquerade. Speaking of which how are the four of you going to pull it off?"

"Uh well there will be no announcements for anyone. We will all entering among the crowd."

"Yes, that was Mia's idea. Also this is Mia's last ball until the little one is born. So I let her get away with a little extra."

"Oh you are treating me like I am five! Honestly I am twenty-four and I am married not to mention the Queen of a small European country and I have a baby on the way."

"Mia I am only doing what your own mother would do, and I know what is best for you, me being the one with experience in all that you are going through. Remember it was I who passed that crown to you, and have two sons and now I am on my second and best marriage might I add. So I know exactly what you are going through dear now don't scowl at me for being over protective when I know it's needed."

"Oh you are a royal in the ass sometimes." Mia got up and stomped out of the room.

Clarisse through her hands up in the air and sat back into Joseph arms.

"Uh should someone go after her?"

"No Pierre she has been like this for a month now, Moooody."

"It her hormones she cant control those. I just wish that she wasn't so stubborn. I'm really just trying to make things work out smoothly for her."

"Well dear as you said she can't control it so don't let it get to you okay." He said as he gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Whoa, hey what's wrong?"

"She is so controlling and I think I am going to go nuts if I have to sit here in this room or any other room for that matter for five more months with nothing more to do than sit and read and sign papers. Nick I need something to do."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him, as she began to sob.

"Well you could do the weekly meet and greet I know she wouldn't object to that you are sitting the whole time. Maybe come with me to some of the parliament meetings here every once in a while, but Mia she is right when it comes to you resting and not doing to much you need to be off your feet and not putting to much stress on yourself. So maybe we can talk her into letting you do a few things that require you to sit the whole time."

"Uh Nick what am I going to do with myself?" she said whipping away her tears.

"Well first lets wipe away your tears, now I am going to kiss you (Kiss) and then you are going to sit down and take a nap because you look exhausted and then when you get up we will talk to grandma about you running the meet and greet again."

"yes, (she gave a big yawn as he helped her lie down on the bed.) The baby began to kick today."

"Oh Mia that's wonderful is the baby kicking now?"

"Oh active as ever."

"Good. Mia we are going to make great parents. We both love this child already so much and it's not even here yet."

"Hmm I know Nick." Sleepily pulling the blanket up over her shoulders

"Well relax dear and I will see you in a few hours." Bending down he gently placed a quick kiss on her forehead. Getting up and padding across the room he saw Clarisse coming in through the sitting room.

"Oh good Nicholas where is she?"

"Sleeping, uh can I ask what the argument was about this time? Or should I just leave it at the fact that she is more than just hormonal at the moment."

"No she is not just hormonal she is very very hormonal all I said was that I would like this new years ball to he her last until she has the baby. The stress of these things not to mention that fact that she is already a high risk pregnancy due to stress levels we need to keep her limited to very little, she just needs to understand that."

"I know and she does understand that, but it is driving her nuts not doing anything. I was speaking to her about it and I know that she would love to and it would make less for me to do, plus she would be sitting the whole time."

"What is it that she wants to do?"

"Well she can do the weekly meet and greets, because she will be sitting the whole time and occasionally she could possibly sit in parliament with me. I know she would be great with at least that to do?"

"Well I think the meet and greets is a good way of getting her mind of just staying around and working ever so slightly."

"Okay I can agree to that"

AN: this is a splicer the next one will be done tomorrow and updated till tomorrow.


	30. What I am having

AN: I moved to Virginia right and I have been her for 9 days and I already have like six dates lined up I'm getting ready for it now and well I would like to please you all with a very long chapter, but um dating really hot guys comes first. Love you all though and I loved the latest reviews! Really you guys are great.

I still need a name for my fish help me?

"Your majesty this is a blanket for you baby."

"Well thank you we will have some one to your farm no later than this week to fix you well."

"Thank you all for coming here today but her Majesty has other appointments to attend to,"

"Lily will you help me out of this chair?"

"Oh sorry Mia," hastening up to help Mia out of the chair."

"I am so fat; this is not fun anymore."

"What being pregnant or the meet and greet?"

"Being pregnant. Look at me I am a beached whale!"

"Far form a beached whale love, how was your morning?"

"Hello Hun, well it has been good so far just my belly is itching like crazy though! Ugh I thought I was going to lose it, I couldn't concentrate there for a minute. I was trying to listen to this girl and all I could think about was how bad I wanted to itch my belly."

Both Lily and Nick burst into laughter.

"Its not funny that could be bad if I had really needed to listen to her."

"Oh I am sorry, but Mia that is great."

"So dear you are back to the room or are you going to pick up a book in the library?"

"I was thinking of going to the library and wrapping my self in one of those new blankets we got for Christmas and reading."

"Ok well if you need me I will be in the office I have a few things to do before dinner. I will see you then."

"Ok bye love you."

"Love you too."

"Ok well Mia I will see you to the library but then I am going to go help Nick with the papers he has a lot to go through, Remember tomorrow you have that appointment in the morning with Dr. Lind."

"Yup I remember. He is bringing the thing for the ultra sound."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Morning grandma. Sorry about last week, I guess my hormones kind of got the better of me."

"Mia I did not think twice about it. I remember being pregnant too. So how are you feeling this morning? Lily told me about yesterday at the meeting with the people, quite funny dear but some cocoa butter will fix that."

"Oh, It wasn't that funny it really itches sometimes so badly. Well any how what are your plans this morning?"

"Uh well Joseph and I are meeting with the Prime Minister about a few educational things Joseph is getting involved in with the children's centers that we have set up. Why"

"Oh well I was hoping you would, well I thought you might like to be around for my doctors appointment, you know I get to find out the gender this morning."

"Oh Mia I would love to be there but Joseph needs me this morning. But tell me when we have our hair done for tonight's ball."

"Oh well um I am getting my hair done right after and I don't plan on showing you or Nick what I look like well anyone for that matter until this evening. But I will probably be the easiest to pick out I mean I will be the only beached whale dressed up"

"Oh tosh! You look nothing like a beached whale. Although a bit big for nearly five months, but at least I know that you're healthy that's good for me."

"Ok well the I will see you tonight."

"Yes dear see you then."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay, your majesty if you would just relax and take nice even breaths we will check the hear rate of your baby."

"You know in privet you can call me Mia."

"Ok if you wish."

"I do I think you have been a family friend for long enough and taken care of us for a long time and your father delivered my dad, so I think we are pretty much good friends."

"Yes well it would seem so, now relax deep breath ok."

Mia inhaled and released it slowly as the doctor placed the stethoscope on her belly and listened.

"Good, great a very strong healthy heart beat. Now how are you doing? Sickness or dizziness, how about weight gain are you following the chart?"

"Yes I am well on track with weight gain. Also I have been feeling great I have no problems with only that I feel like a whale."

"Oh well you are a little bigger but nothing to worry about just shows that you are healthy. Alright ready to find out what you are having?"

"Yeah but I have this idea. I want you to write it down on a paper with the picture and then seal it in an envelope I want to open it this evening at the ball with everyone. But I too want to be surprised so call me first thing in the morning with all the details as to what I need to do now. As far as taking care what to expect what you would like me to do that sort of thing."

"Okay can do."

Finishing up the ultra sound, Mia had studied his expression the whole time seeing it change from one to the next. It was confusion then shock then happiness. Finally he had printed off the small pictures and sealed it in and envelope and handed it to her.

"Okay I will definitely want a call in the morning when you're up because we will have a few things to talk about."

"All right I will. Uh I want to know oh I want to know badly just watching your face change was great."

"Do you want me to tell you?"

"NO! I want to wait. But thanks"

"Ok well remember to call me in the morning."

"I will."


	31. Oh myMia

AN: Can I just tell you; your reviews make me laugh and make writing so worth it. And yeah I have gotten like the next 5 chapters typed so about every other day I will post and continue writing in-between so that the updates will pick up again. Oh and singles life in a new town full of hot college guys and you are fresh meet is awesome so many dates so many new things I would love to tell you all but now I have a chapter for you so maybe some other time. –Enjoy.

Mia quickly fastened the tie on her shoe; sitting back up Brigitte tied the mask on her face.

"Wow your majesty you look… You look amazing and that dress totally hides your belly."

"Thank you, I know that's why I went with a medieval renaissance dress, they have the empire waist lines and then all this fabric. But you can totally still tell that I am so pregnant. Well I guess since I am the host it will be nice to recognize me."

"Is his majesty going to come in to get ready?"

"No he is in the spare suite next to mine we are not going to see each other until the ball."

"Oh well what jewelry would you like?"

"Uh that antiqued gold pendant that's really big."

"Oooh perfect! That's what I actually thought might look good."

"Well there you are. Wow your majesty you look wonderful."

"Thank you I guess this is as good as it gets well I better head down there."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

A thin woman entered the full ballroom dressed as an Indian dancer her costume made out of purple chiffons and satins it was beaded along the waistline and all over the bust and her face hidden behind a sheer veil that looped up to a very decorative headpiece. Which was centered perfectly on her long brown wig that had been styled partially up.

Clarisse scanned the room in search of her husband. A man came up behind her tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

"Madam may I have this dance?" the man dressed as wizard with a long white beard and pointed hat with long flowing robes.

"Well yes sir I would love to."

Quickly moving onto the floor Joseph engaged Clarisse conversation regarding the royal family bringing up the latest gossip, which was beginning to annoy Clarisse greatly.

The music ended and Clarisse began to move away when he asked for another dance and trying hard not to be rude Clarisse accepted

"Well sir you are a good dancer I cannot say no but I must ask can we talk about something other than the royal family. Honestly I don't find them all that intriguing."

"Oh but I do. Especially the queen."

Joseph pulled her in closer and began to move Clarisse in the tangling 'wango' as he would move Clarisse.

"Honestly sir you should loosen your grip I am a married woman."

"Ah yes and I a married man." He pulled her into his arms again after spinning out.

"Joseph?" 

"Fooled you didn't I?"

"Oh Joseph you really had me going there for a while. Wow an amazing costume."

"Yes and you to."

"How quickly did you recognize me?"

"Well as soon as you walked into the room. You are my wife."

"So love is not blinded."

"Nope not even by costumes." He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Ah hem! May I still this lovely woman from you I would love a dance?" 

"Why yes sir, but she is a married woman just so you know."

"Aye sir and might you be her husband?"

"Yes." 

The man dressed as the archbishop stepped up to Clarisse and began to dance around the room with her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Nicholas had noticed Mia as she entered not by the fact that you could tell she as pregnant, her dress actually did make her look a bit smaller but the fact that she waddled a bit.

"Hello dear."

"Shakespeare am I that easy to spot?"

"Well Mia I must say that the dress hides the little Deveraux quite well but your walk gives it way. Plus you're my wife I would know if you walked in with a really well hidden face, it's just how much I love you that helps me find you."

"Oh now that was a bit cheesy but all the same very romantic!" She reached up and kissed him.

"Lily tells me you found out what the our little Deveraux is going to be?" 

"Well the only person who knows so far is the doctor."

"oh really well how are we supposed to find out?"

"Well turn around… See that guard there? He has the envelope with the information in it. We will find out in about a few seconds."

The guard had approached Clarisse who was once again dancing with Joe. He tapped on her shoulder and stepped back.

"Your Majesty."

"I am not giving up my wife again, we are dancing together for he rest of the evening."

"sorry Sir Joseph but I am instructed to give this to her Majesty at exactly at 11:45."

The guard handed the Queen the envelope with the results. She scanned it carefully curious as to who had sent the blank envelope.

"Clarisse be careful, here let me open it first."

"Sir Joseph it is for her Majesty from…"

"Never mind thank you Fredrick."

Clarisse opened the envelope and pulled out the paper that had been folded carefully. Reading the paper, Joseph watched her mouth drop and her eyes grow larger than he had ever seen.

"OH MY GOD MIA TWINS!"

the room fell silent staring at the woman who was fully masked stare at the paper in her hand.

Mia stood there in shock as what Clarisse had said registered in her mind.

"What!" Nick nearly shouted.

"Clarisse read it." Joe coaxed, he seemed to be the only one who could regain his composure.

"Your Majesty congratulations you are to be the mother of two! This is your little Boy and her is your precious little girl." There where arrows pointing to the boy and the girl.

"You mean I am having TWO?" Mia said pulling off her mask as she crossed the dance floor to Clarisse then pulled the paper out of her hands and starred at it in amazement a smile growing from ear to ear and then tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Mia you are having two, I mean oh my, you are really having two!" sanding up against her husband for support Clarisse starred at Mia for a few minutes. When Nicholas finally had come out of his panic attack, mixed with sheer shock,

"Congratulations Mia wow dear we are having two."

"Oh my we are having two!"

"Mia we are going to have two!"

"Two"

"Oh my… I think I need to sit down."

"Here." Quickly a chair was brought to her there in the middle of the dance floor. Sitting there starring down at the paper in her hands the room watched with curious smiles growing across their faces.

"Congratulation is in order to her Majesty and the Royal family."

"Here… here…" the Prime Minister announced. As the guests all chorused in after, Mia looked up and smiled at everyone then looked into her Grandmothers eyes which where flooded with tears, then glancing over to Nick who was absolutely beaming with joy.

"Well thank you all for coming, I am glad to have shared the wonderful news with you. Why don't we move outside for the fireworks? If the clock is right I believe we may catch the last of the fireworks in time for the finale. And the count down."

"Yes, yes lets move out to the garden."

AN: ok so hang in there I promise I am not getting bored with this story or am I deliberately ignoring you. I am just a little over worked and well worn out at the end of the day and yes there are dates every once in a while too. But not so many to not work for you guys- Thanks for your patients guys. Also check out some of my personal stuff on my work there is under "From the Grave"

Cheers- Tierra


	32. Helens reaction

AN: Hey guys. No, Joe was not Dumbledore, I had to have something to really hide him and that was pretty much the only thing that could really hide his physic and facial features. I am glad some of you are actually obsessed. It makes me feel so accomplished, I know I have said this before but your reviews really motivate me and well it's so wonderful to know that people are actually enjoying my work. I am experimenting with writing and I think I am going to work on some original stuff but still continue this. Well if I publish my original work (not this) when its finished would you read it if you think it might be along these lines of a fairy tale, romance, adventure into life kind of book. Ah ha! I think I have found out what I want to do with my life. I am going to be a writer

The guests moved out to the balcony and into the garden. Starring out into the sky being light by the magical show of fireworks. The crowd had a sudden hush over it as they watched both the fireworks and Young couple in love and expecting a family.

Nicholas walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her and nestling his chin into her neck. As they stood there looking into the sky.

"Nick we are going to have two! Are we really ready for that." She whispered.

"No but we will do our best."

Joseph and Clarisse stood in the door way side by side. Clarisse slightly leaning into him. And his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Still slightly in shock she starred out into the sky, noticing the worried look in her face Joe pulled her closer into him,

"Hey relax they will be fine, just think you will have two to spoil and mother over, but you have to share one for you and one for me."

"Oh Joe is it that clear? My face…"

"Uh well Clarisse to some it may not but to me I can see it plain as day. Please relax she will fine. They will do okay."

"I know (she took a deep breath and relaxed into him a bit) I just can't help but worry even more now, she is having two. I mean this is big she is having two not just one where she was already over worked on but two and she needs to stay in bed now permanently I mean it was a bit stressed when she had one but now there are two and she really needs to be off her feet."

"Clarisse…Clarisse stop you are going to worry yourself into a nut case."

"I think she should end the night soon I really would like it if she where off her feet now I mean she has been up all day and now dancing all night too."

"Clarisse, let her have tonight then tomorrow you can watch her every step and smother her but let her have tonight. She is what 5 months along now she still has another 4 months and she will be in bed every moment of them so let her have tonight. She knows her limits and wouldn't risk anything."

"Oh, Joseph this is serious though…"

"Shhh not another word." He kissed her lips and then returned to watching fireworks.

"That's not fair to do that to me." She said a bit pouty, with a hint of a smile coming form the corner of her mouth.

The night ended splendidly, the royal family said their goodbyes from the balcony as the guests left. One bye one.

"Oh I am so tired and ready to crash in bed. I actually don't think I could make it that far."

"Mia I can't carry you I would love to but honey I can't carry three people!" Nick said smiling at her.

"Yes we are having two, I can't believe it. I almost feel weird about it." She said running her hands over her belly.

"Mia what do you mean feel weird are you in any pain or discomfort?" Clarisse spat out looking very panicked.

"Oh gads grandma calm down. I am just scared. There are two in here. I mean gads I don't know the first thing about being a parent and now not only am I going to be a parent of one but two at the same time. I am so nervous about this."

"Dear I will be here to help you with every step of the way and we could have your mother flown over for a while. Speaking of which does she know you are having twins?"

"No I only found out when you did and I have not yet had the chance to call her."

"Well she is ten hours behind us lets go call her. Quickly then I want you off your feet. You will not be doing a thing."

"Ok I have no choice between you and the doctor I will be watched constantly.

"Right you are Mia now our office is closest lets call her from there."

Sitting down and picking up the receiver Mia dialed her mothers house. She put the phone on speaker letting the ring echo about her office.

"Hello O'Connall's" came a cool woman's voice.

"Mom. How are you?"

"Good Mia! Wow how are you and he grandbaby coming along? OH do you know what it is yet?"

"Mom whoa simmer, We are all doing grand. Grandma has me on a short leash. I was calling to tell you some good news. I had an appointment with the doctor today and he gave me a piece of paper that I had put into and envelop and given to grandma during the ball. I did not even know what I was having when it was given to her. So I was also waiting in anticipation."

Clarisse was fighting with the bead work on her costume, 'why does she do this why doesn't she just come out and say it already.'

"She is having twins!" letting out a gasp and then clasped her hands to her open mouth. She had burst.

The other end of the phone line was silent for quite some time.

"Uh Mom."

"Mia you're having two? Oh my…. Uh… oh… I… you have to go on bed rest now what are you still doing up you should be in bed, are you taking care of yourself are you eating right, staying off your feet."

"Don't worry Helen Clarisse and I and Joseph are taking very good care of her."

"Oh Nick you must be so excited too. Oh Mia this is so wonderful. I can't believe it two wow."

"When are you going to come out?"

"Well as soon as the school year is over we can come. Your stepfather has school until the middle of may as well as Trevor he is in preschool this year. Too so we should be there just before they come. Oh that's fun to say they. Mia I am going to be a grandma. Oh god I am too young to be a grandma. I am only 45"

"Helen I was 42 when I became a grandmother you have 3 years on me"

"Hey okay well, we where young and in love and things happened."

"Yes 20 years old, married and you pregnant with my one wonderful granddaughter who is now going to do the same to you make you a happy grandma as am I. Now Helen it is late and I am watching Mia like a hawk and she should really be in bed. And off her feet especially after an evening full of dancing."

"Yes I agree well goodnight everyone, happy new years Mia love you and keep me updated.

"Bye mom."

"Couldn't contain yourself could you?" Joe said wrapping his arms around Clarisse.

"No its just so exciting. Being a grandma again and this time I'll do the right thing and be apart of their life."

"oh well I am so tired. What a night. All the costumes where so great, Joe yours is too cool, and Nick what ever possessed you to make yourself up like my father?"

"I don't know Just thought it would be fun since I found one of his suits while we where going through his old room…"

"Hmm hmm. Oh Mia your costume is gorgeous I think it slightly hides that your pregnant." Clarisse cleared her throat trying to direct Nick from spilling the beans.

"Nick why where you going through my fathers rooms?" Mia asked suspiciously

"Oh well I was on a walk and found the room and went through it."

"Well I must say you do look handsome. And Grandma wow you knocked off a few socks tonight."

"Yes Mia, my gorgeous wife is still in absolute shape and can do most anything or wear most anything I should say."

"Stop you two, Honestly. I really need to get this wig off it is beginning to itch. And I am sort of cold in this. It doesn't cover up much."

"Well here put this on until we get to our rooms." Joe handed her a long velvet robe.

AN: OKAY sorry for not posting my compy went caput and now it is fixed again and to make up it will be everyday for a week okay. Hope you like.

Cheers-Tierra


	33. That infernal receptionist

AN: Wow chapter 33! I never thought I would get so far. You all guessed right there is a plot twist in store for you. But don't worry it's a good plot twist. Oh exciting events coming up.

The next morning Mia woke to Clarisse coming in with her ladies maids who had her breakfast. And Charlotte followed in along with Lily who where both on their cell phones and had palm pilots in hand.

"Don't any of you know the meaning of sleeping in? Or how about letting me sleep."

"Mia we have several things to do."

"I thought I wasn't going to be aloud out of this bed until the twins are born."

"You're not leaving the bed. That's why we are here. First eat your breakfast then we are going to call the doctor as per his instructions on the paper with the pictures of the twins"

"Okay what else is on the schedule?"

"Well Nicholas is off with the Prime Minister in meetings and we have some paper work to sift through." Lilly stated as she slumped down into a chair next to the bed.

"You know I though I would toughly enjoy staying in bed and having my breakfast brought to me everyday being waited on hand and foot. But all I want to do now is get up go to the kitchen and pour my self a bowl of Cheerios and sit at the counter with my pj's on. The luxuries of life that we take for granted."

"Mia you know very well that you are not to get out of that bed nor are you going to the kitchen in your night clothes to eat cheerios. You are off your feet permanently and eating a healthy well balanced diet."

"Hey you have been in the kitchen in your pj's I don't see why I couldn't be in mine?"

"That's not the point. Mia you are to stay in bed… Now Charlotte would you mind getting the doctor on the phone?"

"Yes Clarisse."

Charlotte dialed the office and handed the phone to Clarisse as it began to ring.

"Good afternoon Dr. Lind's office how may I help you?"

"Yes I would like to speak with Dr. Lind please."

"I am sorry ma'am but he isn't taking personal calls today can I do something for you? Or answer any question you may have?"

"Well I don't know if you recognize the voice but this is Queen Clarisse Renaldi Romero. I am calling on behalf of Queen Amelia. The doctor came for a visit yesterday and requested we call him this morning." 

"Right and I am the queen of Sheba!"

"Ma'am I don't know what I could do to make this clear but I need to speak with Dr. Lind now if you would like to go and ask him if he is waiting for a call from the royal family you could or you can just take the phone to him and tell him that the Dowager Queen Clarisse Renaldi is on the phone that might help to or you could very well find yourself out of a job Madame now make your decision."

"Look lady he told me no personal calls and I listen to my boss if you would like me to take a message I can."

"Well in that case never you mind we will be there shortly."

Clarisse hung up the phone and looked at Mia. Who was nearly in tears trying to hold back the laughter?

"Alright we are going down there then. That woman really needed work on her phone skills. Well over all she just needed to be more polite and even to a former Queen I have never had that trouble on a phone before in my life! Ever!"

"Uh well grandma how many times have you tried to actually call and set something up or get through a receptionist?" "I am sorry Clarisse I should have gotten the doctor on the phone before I gave it to you."

"Oh its not your fault Charlotte, Well Mia I guess you have your wish. We are getting up and going to the doctor's office. So can you allow your ladies maids to help you get ready, we need to speak with the doctor and since doing that by phone seems to be a bit difficult for that woman to understand. We are going by car"

"Wow is you a little worked up about it or what?"

"Mia I only want the best for you and you know that. It is important that you take this seriously and really take care of yourself." 

"Grandma, I know you are worried and you have my best interests at heart and frankly I think it is really cute how you have dropped everything for me. That's why I haven't fought you on anything I know you want me in bed and not working and I understand the importance of it too." 

"Oh Mia thank you for not arguing with me. I guess worry too much; Joseph says I am over doing it. And I hate to admit it but he is a little bit right."

"A little bit grandma?"

"Okay a lot, well Mia be careful and get up and let them help you with your getting ready. I'll see you in about an hour dear." Clarisse got up and left the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Clarisse got out of the car and waited for Mia to get out of the car, which seemed to take her much longer than usual, as they entered the office several people stood and bowed.

Clarisse walked right up to the desk where a short woman was talking on the phone.

"Yeah I mean she actually claimed to be the Dowager queen and that she was calling for Queen Amelia. I mean come on everyone knows that he visits them personally."

"Ahem." Clarisse cleared her throat. Getting the attention of the secretary. "I believe it as you whom I spoke with over the phone about and hour or so ago. Was it not?"

"Uh…" the girl sat there speechless.

"Oh your majesty, all that was needed was a simple call I didn't need you to come all the way down for a visit. Unless something is wrong?" 

"Oh no Dr. Lind everything is perfectly fine. I did attempt to call this morning but there was some confusion and your secretary said that you where not taking personal calls and the proceeded to insult me and cause a lot of stress by mocking me when I gave her my name. But non the less we are here and we are so happy about Mia's news and well you requested we call and so that's why we are here."

"Well I am deeply sorry for the misunderstanding why don't you and Her Majesty come with me to my office and we will discuss what needs to be done."

"Very well come Mia."

There was no hiding it now everyone now knew Mia was pregnant again but with how many or what the gender might be is what everyone did not know. The entire woman in the lobby watched the two Queens walk back with the doctor.

They entered a small office with a desk in the center and tall maple bookcases behind it. The room smelled vaguely of garlic and leather. Along the walls several plaques and pictures had been hung giving it a very warm feel.

"Please have a seat. I don't want you on your feet for more than and hour a day."

"Is that my first restriction?" Mia asked teasingly.

"Well you could call it that if you wanted to but they are more like healthy guidelines to live by for the next four months."

"I know I was just giving you a hard time."

"So I take it that you all know she is having twins both a boy and a girl."

"Yes you should have seen the look on her face when she opened the paper up and read it."

"Oh so how did you go about telling? Did you look at it before?"

"No I found out after she did. I think her words were some where along the lines of Oh my gads Mia twins."

"Oh and your face was worth a few thousand words too. The entire room had fallen silent and Nick went nuts and then well I really don't remember much also because the shock was a little too much for us all."

"Yes well I would expect so." Dr. Lind remarked with a grin growing upon his face.  
"Now about what needs to be done. First off Mia your are eating for three now so what nutrition you take in is very important. Your are to stay off your feet for all but an hour a day where you can do mild walking and when I say mild I mean mild like walking to the library in the palace or a stroll through the garden. You are not to lift more than five pounds. No excessive workloads or stress please do not over work yourself with parliamentary issues.

"Okay I can deal with that."


	34. Quick terribly leaving you wanting more ...

AN: Ha Rebecca I have got you! (LOL) you are the one who usually can catch on to my subtle hints and you haven't gotten my last one yet. Do you know how happy that makes me! Wow okay well as promised here is another chapter for you all to enjoy sorry the last one was so short but I didn't have much time to edit and rework the chapter before my one post a day deadline was up. Also I love that you all are so intrigued or well curious as to what I was referring to when Nick was in Phillippes rooms and how Clarisse got upset and did not want him to spill any beans. Well Ha you wont know until the chapter with it comes which should be probably with in the next 4 or 5 chapters well thanks for all your wonderful reviews they make me happy

Cheers-Tierra

D: I don't any of these characters just this plot line ;o)

The past three months had gone rather well for Mia; she was growing at a healthy rate and staying off her feet. This gave Clarisse and Helen such a relief to know that Mia was actually listening,

However this doesn't mean Mia was happy about it. Although she had done as asked and been patient with her smothering Grandmother. Mia was becoming a bit impatient with the way things where going. Nicholas seemed to be gone all the time and would sometimes not even come home until very late.

"Grandma I appreciate you wanting to walk with me. But I need some space at the moment. I am feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment and just need a few moments to myself, clear my head sorta thing."

"Mia I know you would like to be on your own but you know very well you can't. I will walk a few paces behind you if you like though." Mia did not argue the fact that she knew her grandmother was correct she was told not to be alone especially this far along any number of things could go wrong with twins this far along. Quietly Clarisse waited for Mia to take a few steps ahead of her then began her own slow walk adoring her well-manicured gardens.

"Grandma." It was only a few minutes after Mia had been walking she turned and faced Clarisse.

"Yes Mia."

"Well I was wondering, if I am having two at the same time, what do we do about who has the throne first? I mean Pierre had it before my father because he was born first but also my dad was born 3 years after uncle Pierre."

"Well Mia it is far and few that you end up with twins in royalty but it will be the first born that will have the throne."

"But that almost doesn't seem fair to the other child I mean they could be only seconds apart."

"Not true dear by the time the second one is born it will be minutes but still close and yes it may seem hard for them to understand at first but I am sure they will. And when their time comes they will know what their duty themselves, their family and their country means to them and it will all work out as it has for us."

"Sorry I have jus been wondering about that and well it has sort of been bothering me really."

"Is that all that is bothering you? It seems like something that insignificant cant be the only thing bothering you."

"Well seeing as how I haven't done much in the way of diplomatic matters since I was three months pregnant my life has very little to worry about… I take that back actually I am very nervous about being a mom. I mean what if I screw up horribly and my children turn out awful and act like spoiled children who are mean to people in school. I really don't know how I am going to do this."

Clarisse let out soft giggles then stopped Mia and pulled her into a hug. Finally pulling away she looked into her granddaughters deep brown eyes that truly where filled with nervousness and panic.

"Oh Mia it is only right for you to be so worried about what kind of mother you are going to be. If you weren't worried that's when you should worry. You love those babies so much now and you have yet to see them. Trust me when I say I know you will be a good mother, because darling you have everything you need to be a great mother. Love. Love for all of those around you and look even 9 years ago when I met you for the first time you showed me love and look what you have helped me become a loving wife. And grandmother also a better mother too. Dear don't stress yourself too much over this I will be here to help you also Nick he loves you and those children too. Mia you will do wonderfully just have a little faith in yourself."

"I love you grandma."

"I love you too Mia Now lets head back inside I have a few things to get done today you have been on your feet for long enough I think."

How is the Spring Ball coming?"

"Oh that's not for another 4 or 5 weeks but what has been planned out now is wonderful."

"I wish I was able to come."

"Well there will be others and besides it would not be wise to come you could dance much or be on your feet for very long dear it would be so boring for you."

"Yes but the social aspect would also be nice I mean I haven't done much lately well except for a few Meet and Greats lately and well I haven't even been to any dinners held here in the palace for that matter I mean not that I am complaining that all I get to see is you, Nick and Grandpa well and the rest but I would like to visit with people. I am beginning to feel like my friends are my books and that they only say selective things to me when I read them, Its really quite boring and has gotten to the point where I almost just can stand it anymore."

"Well Mia the next two months will seem to fly by so quickly and soon the two beautiful grandbabies I will be looking forward to holding them and spoiling them."

"Yeah May isn't that far off. Wow and this June you and Grandpa will be married 4 years. Its hard to imagine that it has been that long already"

"Yes dear and you and Nick just made 3 years this December."

They reached the privet entrance as continued on to the library.

"Well Mia you are going to stay here or in your room right?"

"Yes I will make sure I have let everyone know where I am incase I go into early labor or something other happens."

"Mia that's not funny doesn't even joke about that."

"Talk to you at dinner Grandma."

"Will Nick be down to dinner tonight?"

"Uh well when I spoke to him he said that he would be there so I believe he will be."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Later dear I really have to be off I have a few things to do."

"Fine don't tell me what you are all up to. You know I will find out sooner than later."

"Good afternoon Mia relax and mind your business you will now later not now thought."

Clarisse called back to Mia as she walked down the hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mia weeks seemed to drone on along the lines of getting up around 9 am seeing Nick for breakfast and then laying down on the couch for most of the day then moving into the library then off to the gazebo in the garden after lunch with Clarisse and finally back in the room before dinner. Most of the day spent reading books or signing papers that where carried around for her along with her books since her ladies maids had refused to allow her to carry anything even a book tat did not even weigh a pound. Which she knew had to do with Clarisse ordering them to watch her like a hawk when she could not. And believe me every spare moment which there seemed to be a lot of those for her now days she spent with Mia hovering over her.

Although the time with Her Grandmother was appreciated she was beginning to feel a bit suffocated.

AN: Sorry its short but you all will have your socks knocked off with the next chapter Oooh so happy am I wait impatiently for the next update tell me in a review how mad you are that I left you this note trying to get you all excited for the next chapter well its coming in oh about 8-10 hours well its 11 pm 11:15 pm so enjoy

Cheer Tierra

PS Rebecca if you don't quite guessing you may be in for it! (LOL I hope when I leave hints that I don't give it away let me know how I am with that please)


	35. Dancing, The surpise and Oh they are her...

koAN: ROTFLOL! Your reviews totally have me laughing into fits of tears. Okay sorry for not posting Fanfic's document manager wasn't working I had the chapters all set out to be posted but in the end they did not workout for you all. So since I so love you all this is gonna be one very long chapter combining 3 chappies into one and Dang I am good if you all still can't guess what Her surprise it well I haven't dropped much in the ways of hinting and what I did give you was little. Well enjoy- Tierra

Home made double chocolate chip cookies with lot's O hugs to my reviews who make me laugh!

RebeccaAllie

Queen-ChickKatie

Ella Freak Tori

Cinna BabeAserene

MelissaKP

Lisa Little Obsessions

Jen Pokimon

JessApril

"Uh I cant believe I am due in one month this seems like is has gone by slow. I mean I guess that's because I am on bed rest and not able to do anything but talk short walks in the garden or read in here or the library. I haven't done anything in the way of social dinners even the ones held here or gone to any balls or the opera this year. Grandma this was the first year we did not go see Madame Butterfly since I became a princess even."

"I know Mia yes we broke tradition but you cant go out risking everything. I know I know you were not asking to or suggesting it. Mia what do you think of these colors? For paint I mean."

"You know I never pictured you painting your walls either color I mean blue is a very nice color indeed but pastel blue I mean it is not you nor is the pale pink. Maybe for clothes but I can't see you painting your bedroom walls those colors."

"So you don't like them?"

"I didn't say that I didn't like them I just said that I was not colors I pictured you painting your room with." She emphasized the 'your' "Maybe in a nursery."

"Mia I thought we had this clear you where not going to do a separate nursery until they where older I mean we do have your chair set up also all your necessary items here and I think your idea to keep them here for a while was great but if you would like we could renovate the room to add on a nursery?"

No it's fine until they are older. Well old enough to spend the entire night on their own and I have a feeling that may not be until they are several months old."

"Right you are dear."

"Grandma what have you all been up to lately? You all seem to have been so busy that I hardly see any of you especially nick."

"Well Charlotte and I have been working hard on the Garden Ball next week and your Grandfather has been overly busy with the Children's Museum and Shelters and I believe Nick is just keeping the country running attending the meetings making the appearances and Lily is right at his side making sure it all runs smoothly."

"Oh I should have known that. Well how are things with the Children's Shelter going?"

"Wonderful Joseph picked up where you left off and has aspired with it. I think her found his hobby for retired life. Which I am happy for."

"So how is the Garden Ball coming?"

"It will be a splendid evening. The Gardens have had that little extra touch added to by me and the lights have been set up also the music chosen."

"I wish I was going to be there. It's my favorite ball of the year forget the rest I just want to go to that one."

"No can do Mia you know its to close to your due date to risk anything. Besides there will be more for you to attend."

"I know well are you going to be here the entire day gabbing with me?"

"That was my plan. Why?"

"Uh well I wanted to go for a walk and was wondering to you want to go with me?"

"Yes let me finish this here and we will go."

"You know I am capable of walking on my own."

"Yes Mia but what if something happened? You need to have someone with you as much as possible."

"Grandma. There is a palace full of people working. Inside and out and there are several garden workers too. I am going now join me when you want."

Mia got up off the couch she was resting in and waddled across the room and left. only pausing to receive a kiss on the cheek from Joe and a quick hello and goodbye.

Joseph entered and crossed the room bending down to kiss his wife gently on the lips.

"Hello Dear."

"She didn't seem to happy. Did you to have and argument?" He asked

"No, well yes I suppose so I did not argue back with her though."

"What is upsetting her now?"

"Oh she desperately wants to go to the Garden Ball and I told her she can't risk anything not when she has so little time left until they arrive also she wanted to leave for a walk and all I said to her was that I needed to finish these quickly and then we could go. She huffed and said that she did not need my permission to go and that she was capable of walking on her own. The palace is well staffed and so on. I just did not want to argue with her and stress her out at all so I let her leave."

"Wait you are letting her be by her self for five minutes?" He remarked sarcastically

"Yes, and don't look at me like I am crazy for wanting to be around her all the time."

"Clarisse dear she needs her space too. Just as we need ours at times. Wait now I understand that her condition is far different than anyone's for that matter or ours but she is watched constantly where ever she goes. Shades has made it a game of it with the boys. So please relax and when she needs her space let her have some time to her self."

"You smell like paint."

"I know I have just come from the other room."

"How is it looking? Do you think the colors are going work?" Clarisse asked as she picked up the paint chips she has resting in her lap.

"I like it. A lot. So I think you can stop worrying so much"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Here is your evening tea Your Majesty."

"Thank you Brigitte"

"Oh and the box arrived this morning."

"Good now Nick will be back around 5 o'clock and will probably leave here at 6:15. So be back in here at 6:30 okay."

"Yes your Majesty. I cant wait this is so exciting I can hardly contain my self."

"Brigitte I am glad you're excited but keep it to yourself because if this gets out before it needs to I know exactly who will be scrubbing dished for a week." Mia said slightly threatening but with a certain amount of play in her tone.

Just as Brigitte was leaving Nick walking into the room. Heading straight for Mia as he pulled off his jacket.

"Hello my pregnant wife and how are my two little ones." He said rubbing Mia's belly as he kissed her.

"They're a kicking. How was your day? Why do you smell like paint?"

"My day was great I had a very long meeting with Motaz this morning and then lunch with the Spanish Prime Minister. Which lead to a several hour discussion on his views about the way French politics annoy him."

"Oh but you didn't answer my question why do you smell like paint?"

"I stopped by your Grandparents room to speak with Joe. Part of their room is being painted. I just came from there. I guess it's a little strong still. How was your day?"

"Good, they have been pretty mild mannered today and haven't kicked my bladder so I haven't had to rush to the bathroom. And well I have finished another book too. I also spoke with my mother. She is flying out on the 13th."

"Good to know. Have you had dinner?"

"Yes dear I did you know you where supposed to join me."

"I know did you not get my message though."

"Yes and the flowers too. But Nick I need you here, I need some company from you. I also want you around more I know you are busy, but dear I feel like you haven't been around that much." Mia began to cry.

"Oh Mia," he said softly as he crossed the room from the closet and pulled her up into a hug. "I am sorry I don't mean to stay away, I wish I could be here to see you grow inch by inch and read with you rub your feet and walk with you, Just be with you. But dear things have to be done."

"I know I am just being selfish I think a pregnant wife deserves to have her wife more than the rest of the country he works for."

"Come lets sit for a moment and I will just hold you okay." He sat them on the couch pulling Mia close to him as they sat in silence he slowly caressed her belly with his free hand.

After sitting like that in silence for what seemed such a short time. Clarisse and Joe entered.

"Nick are you ready? She asked before seeing them on the couch.

"Oh dang what time is it?"

"Uh well you have about 5 minutes till we need to leave so that gives you ten on the count that I am the dowager queen and every one else is simply early when it comes to the queen."

"Great! Mia, sorry dear but I need to run and get ready." Nick exasperated the great.

In no time Nick had dressed himself in the proper Ball attire for his position as king of Genovia quickly but gently placing a kiss on his wife's forehead he patter her belly and told her he would come up as soon as possible.

As soon as they had left Mia got up and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. When she re-entered her bedroom she was greeted by Brigitte and Brigittia who were holding up her dress.

"Oh Your Majesty we are running late let us hurry and dry you off then into the dress."

"Wow ladies no one I mean no one get to see this beached whale out of clothing let me put on my under garments and my dress slip okay."

"sorry Your Majesty, and you don't look like a beached whale you look like a pregnant woman who is ready to give birth."

"Pregnant woman part is correct ready to give birth I don't think so." Mia said from the other side of her dressing screen.

"Oh Your Majesty its not the horrible, yes painfull but it is more than worth every back ache, quick dash to the bathroom and every moment of morning sickness when you have the little one in your arms it will all have been worth it."

"And how might you know that Brigitte?"

"I have one of my own. He is 8"

"Wow I think I knew you had a child but remember I am pregnant and you really do lose a bit of it when you are pregnant I mean all the hormones its a lot to deal with. But to be having two I mean it adds a lot."

"You're having two?" Brigittia asked.

"yes didn't you both know?"

"No."

"Oh well yes two a boy and a girl, But that is a secret to the public the only people who are to know are the close workers here at the palace and the family of course. So you are sworn to secrecy."

"Yes Ma'am" they chorused.

"Okay now lets get me ready."

Mia stepped into the black dress that held her bulging breast due to pregnancy she had grown to have these amazing breasts, which she loved. Feeling like she was truly supposed to have them.

The dress had an umpire waist, it was beaded across the chest and the neck line low with capped sleeves that where merely a decoration to the dress they draped across her mid upper arm and the rest of the dress was a knife pleated chiffon that fell over a black satin that matched the bust of the dress.

Sitting her down the two ladies maids set to work at pinning and curling her hair while she applied her make-up finally the two ran back into her closet bringing back a beautiful diamond necklace that would show off her neckline along with whit gloves, shoes and her tiara.

Placing the last pin in place her Tiara was tightly pinned to her hair and the jewelry all matched her studded earings matched her necklace that also matched her bracelet. Brigitte pulled out a pair of black flat ballet shoes that had a slight heel to give just a kick.

"Here I thought you might like these since high heels would not be the most comfortable to wear tonight."

"They are perfect thank you."

Mia stood and moved into the closet to examine her self in the full wall mirror. Turning around a few times she smiled.

"This is the best it gets at 8 months pregnant, Thank you so much ladies."

"Your Majesty you look absolutely stunning for being 8 months along with twins."

"Right well lets head to the door its nearly 7:30 they will be dancing by now so perfect late entrance."

"Oh but your Majesty I thought a queen was never late?" Brigitte asked sarcastically

"Only when she means to. Is the rest of my grandmothers line." They all laughed as they approached the double doors to the ballroom.

Mia smoothed out imaginary wrinkles and straightened her posture "Okay I am ready let them know that I am here."

"Your Grandmother does that you know?"

"What."

"She pretends to straighten her self up, pulling up her walls as you all have called it. She does it just before she jumps into anything."

"Well I hardly think she jumps into anything but her walls are her security and we have brought most of them down over time but she still has to pull them up for some of the public."

"Yes."

There the double doors opening interrupted conversation. Mia heard that the music had stopped and that her name was being announced.

"Her Royal Majesty Queen Amelia Thermopolis Renaldi Deveraux."

Taking in a deep breath she entered the room to see everyone looking at her smiling all but a couple who where in the middle of the dance floor frozen in their dance move and another her husband standing next to the Prime Minister.

Mia maid her way down the stairs smiling and giving a curt nod to those who smiled at her.

"Thank you all for coming. Sorry for the late appearance." Mia beamed and the music began again.

Clarisse, Joe and Nick hastened up to Mia who was standing on the bottom step speaking with a few women.

"Mia you look gorgeous, Absolutely glowing." Nick was happy to see her.

"Mia please tell me what excuse me what the hell you are doing here or at least thinking." Clarisse whispered sounding more nervous than angry.

"Well I did not get out today and I thought that this could be my bit of exercise for the day and beside it want to come and nothing has gone wrong so I think I am pretty much safe for one night."

"Clarisse come on she is right, besides there is a room full of 400 people in the room watching her every move and that doesn't count us three."

"Okay. Okay lay off I know I am just worried."

"Gads this new emotion has really taken over you hasn't it grandma."

"Oh Mia I can assure you I have worried before."

"Just not this bad." Joe said teasingly.

"May I have the honor of this dance my lady?" Nick asked

"Why Prince Charming I never thought you'd ask."

Nick swept Mia onto the floor shortly followed by Clarisse and Joe.

Slowly the couples moved thought the dance flawlessly soon the music changed and the 'wango' came on. The guests slowly moved out to watch the two Royal couple dance the oh so passionate dance that had been done many a times in public but every time it was done by the royal couples the dance seemed to become more meaningful like it had meant so much more than just a Spanish dance that meant love. It was more than a deep love to this dance when these two couples danced it.

"I am going to change things a bit Clarisse just follow my lead you will know what to do when it do it." Joseph whispered into her ear.

"Okay."

Joseph moved Clarisse out the opposite direction he would have usually spinning her into Nicks arms and Mia into his own. The move was a surprise to all rewarded with applause.

"Mia are you alright I noticed your where a bit tense?"

"yes Grandpa I am fine I am actually having a wonderful time."

"Good but should you go into labor tonight your grandmother would have a conniptions fit you know that don't you?'

"Uh yes I do. I am not in labor I promise okay and if I was I would defiantly let all of you know."

"Good."

"she looks so beautiful."

"I know Nick but she looks so tense."

"Your being up tight relax I mean look not every 8 month pregnant woman can dance like that."

Mia was spinning into Joseph as her dress danced about the floor.

"Now I am going to get my wife back from your husband."

Nick moved the opposite direction as Joseph had done before returning his wife to his arms.

"Mia are you alright your grandmother pointed out that you looked a bit tense? Your not in labor are you?"

"No Nick" she said smiling at him "you would know if I was. My feet are just a bit tired."

"Oh would you like to sit down?"

"yes."

The dance ended and they moved to the royal table where dinner had been set before her arrivel.

Once again the guests had moved on to another dance. And soon the night had ended. The two royal couples standing at the doors of the entrance hall saying their last goodbyes.

The doors hade finally been closed and Mia gave a sigh bending down pulling off her shoes

"I have been waiting to do this all evening." She said sounding relived. Letting the cool tiled floor sooth her feet. Letting out sigh of relief. The others just laughed at her.

"Serves you right dear you where the one who came down and danced. But you looked beautiful dear."

"Thanks grandma. Mia said as she bent down again to pick up her shoes and there it happened.

"Oooh!" she said nervously standing back up and placing a hand on her belly.

"WHAT?" all three chorused moving in front of her. All looking more panicked than anyone could ever.

"Geese calm down someone just kicked my bladder. I need to go use the rest room now. Nick hold these? I be right back." She handed her shoe's to Nick and waddled off to the bathroom just off the entrance hall,

Mia entered the bathroom and placed a hand on her belly 'oh no you cant come tonight not now when I am having so much fun. Come on at least you two can give me till the morning can't you?' Mia actually did have to go to the bathroom as she sat down her water broke 'uh you guys I am not going until the morning now just be patient.'

After a few minute Mia returned to where she had left the rest of the family.

"Okay I am back now Nick be a dearest and take your very pregnant and very tired wife off to bed"

"Oh I would love to hold you in my arms too"

"Good night Grandma, Grandpa." Mia said smiling.

"Night Mia see you in the morning."

"Check the clock its already 2:30 in the morning."

"Mia, I'll see you later this morning." Clarisse said laughing at her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Mia woke to find that her contractions where slowly getting closer and she knew soon she would have to go. Turning over she saw it was only 8 o'clock and Nick was already gone off to work.

Getting out of bed she decided to go see Clarisse surely she would be in bed still.

Upon entering the sitting room Mia found Joseph finishing his cup of coffee and slipping his shoes on.

"Morning I did not expect to see you up this early."

"Morning Grandpa is she awake?"

"No I don't think so she was still asleep when I moved in here."

"Okay well I am still going in there she has woken me up early many a times and this is a little pay back."

Mia entered the darkened room and slipped under the covers looking at Clarisse backside.

She stirred a little big and turned over "Joseph what are you doing getting in and out of bed?" she sounded a bit angry but reaching over to where his stomach would be her hand found it was not his lean shapely stomach she had come in contact with it was very large and round. Her eyes shot open. Retracting her hand quickly too.

"Oh Mia."

"Morning sleepy head."

"Your up early for being up so late?"

"Yes well when you have to go to the bathroom you gotta go and that means getting up so once I am up, I usually don't get back to sleep."

"Are they still kicking?"

"Yes here feel." Mia picked up her hand a placed it on her belly again just as she had another contraction. 'Oh she had to have felt that, if that doesn't give it away I'll have to tell her soon.'

'My she is really tense, probably too much from last night I knew she shouldn't have done that or stayed the whole time.'

"Mia come with me I have something to show you." Clarisse said as she got out of bed, whipping away a few stray tears. She and Mia walked into the Sitting room and then out into the hall and to the doors opposite Clarisse's

"Close your eye's and hold out your hands." She said softly. As she opened the doors taking Mia by the hands and leading her in through the rooms. Finally placing her in the center.

Clarisse went to the curtains and pulled them open and Mia felt the light flood in against her eyelids." Okay open them."

Mia opened her eyes to see a nursery set before her. "Oh grandma its wonderful this is my fathers rooms isn't it?"

"yes Mia I lead your right across the hall I thought it would be easy for us to help if you where closer and also I think you and Nick need a larger suite now. Besides it has been years and now these rooms need to be opened again and I need to let go and truly and finally move on."

Clarisse watched Mia walk about the room rubbing her belly as she looked at all of the things set up. "Grandma what does a contraction feel like?" she asked as she sat down in one of the rocking chairs. And propping up her feet.

"Oh well Mia it can be very painful you muscles tense up. Why?"

"Well I was just wanting to know so when I had one I would know what to expect."

'wait she read all those books she knows full well what one feels like or is supposed to feel like! Oh wait she as tense this morning oh is she hinting to something. No she is isn't she.

"Mia your in labor aren't you?"

"Geese it took you long enough I thought for sure you would have known when you felt my contraction earlier in you room."

"For how long have you been in labor?"

"Since 2:30 this morning."

"Mia that's when you… Oh and why did you not say anything then?"

"because look how you are reacting now and how you have been plus I wanted to spend the evening with my husband and sleep in my very own bed."

"Mia how far apart are your contractions?"

"Ohh well this is another one. And the last one was in your room so about fifteen minute ago. That one kinda hurt worse."

"Come on I am going to call Nick we are leaving now for the hospital."

"Oh come on I like being home for the moment relax we will go in a minute plus they aren't that bad yet."

"what aren't that bad?" Nick asked as he walked in

"Nick your wife is in labor."

"What Mia you are. It's too soon you still have three weeks."

"Oh I hadn't thought about that Mia now we really need to go."

"Okay, Okay Nick help me out of this chair."

Soon they where checking in and Mia rolled off to a privet room to prep for her epidural. Nick and Clarisse filled out some to the paper work needed and then headed off for her room.

Finally Mia was told to push down as she felt her next contraction.

"Okay good one push once more bear down a little bit and we will have your first one here."

"Come on you can do it Mia that's it." Clarisse encouraged her

"Good, Good we have a little girl." Mia collapsed into Nick's arms breathing heavily.

"I don't think I can do that again."

"Oh well we don't have a choice dear your next one is ready. Now push just like before it shouldn't to much harder with the second."

Pulling in another deep breath she pushed "Nick I cant do this! I am to tired to…"

"Mia come on dear you have to push your almost there." The doctor chided her on.

Pulling in once more she pushed letting out the breath she had been holding she could feel the pressure build up again this time it was worse.

"Oh gad what is wrong?" she asked

"Come on Mia push NOW." The doctor said

"I… uh."

"Mia come on dear." Clarisse ordered her.

"Give it another push and you will have your little boy here."

Pulling in once again Mia gave it her all.

"Good ah ha and here is your little boy. Quick Jenny the cord is around his neck." The doctor quickly working with the nurses they rushed him into a warmer working quickly to try and the young prince to breath.

Mean while Mia had collapsed back into nick. Quickly losing consciousness.

"Oh dear god what is happening, Mia… Mia" Clarisse screamed panicking her granddaughter passing out in Nick's arms and watching her great grandson being worked on he wasn't breathing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When she finally woke she place a hand on her belly feeling rather empty inside she sat up quickly "Nick" she said panicking.

"Mia we're right here." He said walking over with Clarisse and the tow babies in their arms.

"Oh… Oh gad that scared me I had a horrible dream our little boy wasn't breathing when he was born. Owe that hurt to sit up like that." She said quickly laying back down.

"That was no dream Mia he wasn't breathing and then you passed out. You have been out for several hours."

"Is he okay is he…."

"No Mia he is right her in daddies arms." He said passing the baby boy to Mia.

Clarisse handed Mia he little girl too.

"My precious little ones. You're here." Mia said crying.

"I'll be outside you two need some time alone." Clarisse said smiling as she closed the door behind her.

"So dear what should we name them?"

AN: Don't worry there is still more to got not near the end yet. Please review sorry for the wait I truly apologies for that.


	36. The New Royal's

AN: I hate FANFICTIONS DEAL WITH MAC's I have problems with DOC MANAGER! Is anyone having problems posting anything such as reviews or chapters because I am even reviews!

(Sorry ladies, thanks for the flames but pulease until you know what my problem is hold off on the attitude you know what my plans are and I would tell you other wise if they had changed, But as some of you might know there are problems with all great and sometimes it doesn't let me even log in if you have experienced this you should know my frustrations and should take a broader look into what might keep me from posting.) Tierra

Mia sat in her large hospital bed holding both babies in her arms

"You are so precious, I never thought you two would make it here. But now you are and I can't stop looking at you both." A tear of happiness ran down her face.

A light knock came from the door and Clarisse poked her head in.

"Mia dear can we come in?"

"Yeah of course."

Clarisse pushed open the door and Nick walked passed her.

"How are you doing Mia?" He asked kissing her forehead.

"Things could not be an more perfect than they are now."

"They are so beautiful Mia, I love you. I want you to know that you have made me the happiest person alive today."

"I love you two Nick and with out you I would not be in this particular place of happiness with out you."

"Mia, Nick have you two decided on their names?"

"Nick would you hand Clarisse Olivia Deveraux to her Great Grandmother. And Nathaniel Oakland to his Great Grandfather."

"Here is our little Claire," He handed Clarisse the brown haired blue eyed baby girl to Clarisse, "and Grandpa your new fishing buddy." Nick said as he passed the Brown haired blue-eyed baby boy to Joe.

"Mia they are beautiful," Clarisse said beaming down at her great granddaughter.

"She is as beautiful as her grandmother too. Maybe that's why she shares such a name."

"Grandpa you're only partially correct on that, She is named after a great Queen and wonderful mother and great grandmother." Mia smiled at Clarisse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next three days passed quite smoothly and with the twins being one month early they where quite healthy and sent home with their mother and father but not with their first Public ambush of media reporters.

Nick pushed Mia down the hall with the twins in her arms and Clarisse and Joe close behind along with all the security detail on every step of the way. Never had so many royals been this close together when traveling,

"Ha, I just thought of something really quite humor's Clarisse," Joe paused " A former Queen the Reigning Queen with Husband the King and the future King and Queen all in one little area."

"Sir that is why we have taken every extra security measure."

"Thank you Frank, But dear where you not working with them on this?"

"No Clarisse I sat back and let Shades do it, I know he is capable of the job that's why I gave it to him,"

"Wait a minute did you just say you sat back and watched, Joseph dear are you feeling all right?" Clarisse asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice

"Perfect never been better dear. It was more that I was too busy holding the grandbabies to really focus on that. Besides, it's not my job any more I have a new one. Its being grandpa Joe."

"Oh I see." She smiled wickedly at him.

They had reached the entrance to the hospital and saw the black limo waiting along with several nurses at the door. Mia firmly wrapped the blankets around the babies and held them a little closer, knowing that the press was just out side. Nick pushed Mia threw the doors and sure enough there they where cameras clicking away and people shouting questions. Clarisse and Joe moved in a little closer to Mia and Nick along with the security guards who had moved in impossibly closer to them all.

"Queen Amelia, is it a boy or a girl?"

"How is the health of the baby?"

"What's its name?"

"How long where you in labor for?"

"King Nicholas are you happy with the heir to the throne?"

Mia now safely inside the car with the twins in her lap Nick gave Clarisse a nod and slipped out of the car with her and closing the door behind them. The limo drove off quickly moving up around to a privet street of the hospital.

Nick turned to the reporters and held up his hand to let them know he was going to speak.

"One at a time, please?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Both." Nick smiled happily

"She had twins?" a reporter yelled

"Yes, First Princess Clarisse Olivia Deveraux and second by two minutes her brother Prince Nathaniel Oakland Deveraux born May 20th at 10:45 and 10:47 am."

"Wasn't the queen due next month the count down still shows she has 27 days?"

"Yes they did come a bit early, they where a little to eagar to arrive and well we where just as eagar to have them here. Both the twins and their mother are in perfect health despite them being early."

"When will we get to see them?"

"Well not for another two weeks, it is then that they will be christened by Arch Bishop Pierre Renaldi. But until that time they are still too young and too fragile to be out in the world so until then goodbye."

With that Nick turned and walked with Clarisse and several security guards next to them up to the parked limo that held the rest of the royal gang."

"Well that was quick." Mia said as Nick closed the door and the car began to roll off.

"Yes well I told them what was necessary and no more and leaving them with all of their questions."

The car pulled up the long drive up to the palace doors. It was covered with pink and blue balloons. As the car pulled to a stop, Mia ogled at the sight. Every member of the staff was out side a waiting their arrival home.

"Welcome home Mia." Lily beamed.

"Mia it's not like I have been gone for that long and I only saw you yesterday."

"I know but they haven't and its their first time here." She said pointing to the twins in Mia's arms.

"Well lets get the inside and settled into the nursery." Clarisse said taking one of the babies and head in.


	37. Note

THANK YOU! All who have sent your regards. I hope that you will continue to be a bit patient with me. I am recovering slowly but surely. My medications keep me pretty much out of it for the most part. I have something that no woman should ever have to deal with. And surely not at my age (20) I have ovarian cancer. NO I'M NOT GONNA DIE. We caught it early. THANK HEAVEN. But I am still really weak I have had two procedures done and now only have one ovary left. It has been an emotional rollercoaster ride as well as physical. I am dealing with chemo treatments at the moment and so I am either to tired to sit up or to sick to sit up I have had only two and only have two more to go WAHOO! **thinks enough energy to jump for joy** Saddest news I have dealt with it the possibility if never having a child, I don't want kids now but I know that I will someday. I have lost most of my hair and sport very nice array of silk scarf's and bandana's. On the more positive side I have been able to get up and do a little bit of this and that the past few days, I have begun to deal with what I got and well lets just face it I can pretty much dress my self and sit in bed. Now that I am able to do that much my computer has been returned to me. (it was taken away because I tried to get to it when I was too sick and they (my family) band me from it until I was some what healthier.) During which time I have a feeble attempt to have my friend try and sort through my stuff and post for you. But I just caught a glimpse of what went up OMG it really was not ready to go and I have so much in such a mess as to what goes into where. Ughh I have some work to do to get back to where I was.

I love you all who have stuck out my laps in posting and I hope to get it back up to what it used to be eventually but I don't look into it that much as I am still sick from treatments and let me tell you by the time I am starting to feel better from the I just had its almost time for the next (3 days)

**SimpleNclean92 & Jocelyn Towers**

As for you two ladies who have complimented on my work needing help I thank you. And offer you the position of being a beta if you like. (I need one) I asked for one long ago but never got one if either of you are willing to take on the task let me know. I would like some guidance and well you always need and outside critic than yourself. If you want to tag team it that's fine too. Just please send me in some direction. E-mail me at again thank you all. I will be working on my stuff and hope to have something to you in the next few days before I end up sick for a few days.

**hugs to all**-TierraL


End file.
